Safety
by Cherokee Jedi
Summary: How I think the House/Cuddy relationship should have gone. Huddy haters will want to skip this one.  After a horribly long delay, Chapter 24 is up now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Another House one-shot snuck up on me. This one isn't fluffy. House is a little OC in this one, too. But, since I'm not getting paid for this, I can write him any way I want. Huddy haters may want to skip this story._

**WARNING** **This story contains descriptions of child abuse. Readers who are bothered by this should hit the back button.**

Greg House settled into a more comfortable position on the sofa. His feet were propped on the coffee table. A football game played on the television with the sound turned down low. He put his arm around Cuddy's shoulders and smiled as she snuggled closer to his side. She was alternating her attention between the medical journal in her hands and the football game. They hadn't spoken for quite some time.

They weren't arguing. The fragile state of their relationship had both of them avoiding conflict. But, Greg House knew Lisa Cuddy was unhappy. More specifically, she was not happy with the tenuous relationship he had with her daughter. As much as she protested that she didn't want him to change, it didn't take a world-famous diagnostician to observe that she was hoping for more than he was willing or capable of giving. House knew his girlfriend hoped he would come to care for Rachel and eventually think of himself as the little girl's father. He had been obsessing for several days over a random comment Cuddy had made. He ignored the television and pondered her assertion that they should be brutally honest with one another.

"I was six the first time he beat me." House broke the silence with his softly spoken admission. He felt Cuddy stiffen. "He was receiving an award and I was dressed up for the ceremony. I went outside and got dirty. We were late."

Cuddy opened her mouth and then wisely closed it. She knew House would stop talking if she interrupted his narrative. Her intensely private boyfriend rarely allowed anyone to see inside his damaged psyche.

"I was eight when he broke my arm." House rubbed unconsciously at his damaged thigh and removed his arm from around her shoulders. "I was supposed to clean the garage. I went down the street and played with some other kids instead."

Cuddy fought to keep her breathing even. She could feel her heart rate accelerate. The fight or flight response was kicking in. She knew she had to stay strong for him. But, Lisa Cuddy had a burning desire to punch something.

"I was nine when he broke my jaw." House swallowed and battled down the gag reflex triggered by the memory. "My grandmother had sent a jar of her home-made pickles she knew I liked. I ate the whole jar. When he found out, he beat the hell out of me, and then made me drink the pickle juice. Throwing up with a broken jaw hurt worse than the beating."

Cuddy slipped her right hand into his left and hoped her touch would somehow anchor him in the present. She had seen enough traumatized children come through the hospital. She knew there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of his memories.

"I was ten when his favorite punishment became making me sit in a bathtub filled with ice water." House rubbed his thigh again to hide the way his hand shook. "It didn't matter how insignificant the infraction was or even if there had been one. I'm pretty sure I had a mild case of hypothermia once."

Cuddy looked blindly at the television. She knew she didn't dare look up him. Her heart ached and she knew he would not welcome what he would interpret as pity in her eyes. She clasped his hand tighter and offered him what small measure of comfort she could.

"I was thirteen when he found my stash of...reading material." House shifted and sighed. "He made me sleep in the yard. December in Washington, D.C. gets pretty dammed cold."

Cuddy bit back a curse and tried to breathe evenly. There was no way to stay detached. Her emotions were bouncing from blinding rage to stark horror to crushing sadness.

"One summer he never spoke to me at all." House snorted. "That was the best summer of my life. He would slip notes under my door before he left for the base. As long as I stayed in my room when he was home, he ignored me."

Cuddy felt a tear slip down her cheek. She gritted her teeth and didn't move to wipe the tear away. She was afraid any movement would give him an excuse to stop.

"The last time he hit me, I was a senior in high school." House felt himself tense at the memory. "He should have waited until I put my lacrosse stick away. He outweighed me; but, I had the element of surprise on my side. I broke a couple of his ribs and the son-of-a-bitch never hit me again."

Cuddy couldn't stop the sound that escaped. Half sob, half laugh, she wrapped her arm around his and held on to his hand for dear life. However inappropriate it would be, she wanted so much to congratulate him for that one, small victory.

"The verbal abuse never stopped until he died. His attacks became more subtle. He knew which buttons to push. He became quite proficient at drawing blood without using his fists." House sighed and then looked at where their intertwined hands laid on his left thigh. "I used to lie in bed at night and pray he would die. Other Marines died. Why couldn't he?"

Cuddy laid her head on his shoulder and fought the need to speak. She knew he needed her to listen and try to understand what he was really saying. This was more than just stories about his past. He would never open up himself like this unless he had a point.

"You said I'm afraid of Rachel." House's tone was defeated. "I'm not afraid of her. I'm afraid of me. I'm afraid of hurting her. I'm afraid she won't be safe with me."

Cuddy still couldn't look at him. Her stomach was churning with rage for the scared, little boy who had been so tortured and abused. Her heart was breaking for the man who was too afraid to risk loving someone else.

"House, in all the time we've been together, have you ever been tempted to hit Rachel?" Cuddy prayed that he wouldn't take her question as an accusation. "When she colored on you motorcycle helmet? When she spilled her milk in your lap at breakfast? When she dragged your cane into her room and we couldn't find it? When you thought she had swallowed that dime?"

"I…" House replayed the images in his mind.

"You figured out that Fantastic gets crayon off of plastic. You refilled her glass and changed your jeans. You calmly told her that your cane isn't a toy. You spent two days feeling guilty and obsessing over whether she was going to be okay." Cuddy wiped at her cheeks. "I'm not discounting your fear. I just think you don't give yourself enough credit."

House shook his head. "How can I be sure?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy. "We can work through this together. I know how stubborn you are, House. You don't give up on something you care about. You are strong enough to face this. You're a genius after all."

"Even geniuses can be monsters, Cuddy." House changed the position of his right leg and rubbed his thigh again.

"We treat this like one of your cases." She leaned forward and retrieved Rachel's drawing pad and a crayon from the coffee table. She opened the pad to a clean page. "Differential diagnosis, Dr. House."

"Cuddy…" He hesitated.

Cuddy had sat in with his team enough times to know how this went. "Patient is a fifty year old male, Caucasian, IQ over 170. Patient suffered years of physical, emotional, and verbal abuse and neglect. Symptoms?"

House took a deep breath. "Fear." He watched as she wrote the word at the top of the page.

"And?" She still hadn't looked at him. She knew how much Gregory House valued his privacy. He wouldn't want her to see his pain.

"Anger. Guilt." House closed his eyes and fought to stop his hands from shaking.

Cuddy wrote the words. "And? Avoidance? Insomnia? Emotional detachment?"

"Yeah," House whispered. He let his head fall back to rest on the sofa.

"Irritiability? Alienation? Depression? Substance abuse?" Cuddy asked the new questions as she wrote the previous list of symptoms.

House nodded his head and managed a hoarse, "Yes."

Cuddy wrote the answers. She looked at the words written in purple crayon and blinked back new tears. Maybe House was right. Maybe being an administrator had made her a bad doctor. Why had she never made the connection? She was shocked that she had never guessed the cause of his psychological problems. She had blamed it all on his leg.

She placed the pad on his lap. "Diagnosis?"

House lowered his head and focused on Cuddy's scrawl. He had always known. Like she said, he was a genius and a world-renowned diagnostician. Presented to him in black and white, or in this case purple and white, the answer couldn't be denied. As much as he wanted to avoid the truth, he wouldn't allow himself to deflect. He wouldn't be a hypocrite.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," he stated flatly.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Treatment options?"

"Therapy." House snorted. "Years and years of therapy."

Cuddy took his hand again. "That's good. What about parenting classes?"

"I'm more screwed up than you thought." House finally looked at her. "How can you still trust me with your daughter?"

"House, I love you and I trust you. I'm not going to give up on you." Cuddy hoped he was able to see the determination in her eyes. "I know this won't be easy. But, I plan to be here for you. I will help you work through this. I won't let John House win. And, I hope that one day, from where he's roasting in Hell, he will be able to see that you are happy with a family who loves you."

House bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

Cuddy smiled. "I told you. You are an amazing person, Greg House. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you."

"And, Rachel?" House was still uncertain.

"I really think the parenting classes would be a good idea. But, my advice is treat her like you would have liked to be treated. Think of how he would have reacted and do the opposite." She rubbed his hands up and down his arms. "House, I already knew you can be a rude, obnoxious, insensitive ass. If I didn't trust you with Rachel, you wouldn't be here. Knowing about your childhood doesn't change that. I think you have the potential to be the most caring, overprotective father a little girl could ask for. If you want that, if you want us, we will be here for you. But whatever you decide, I will help you work through the therapy."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and enfolded him in a bear hug. She rested her head on his broad chest and just held him. As he returned the hug, Cuddy realized that all of House's outrageous remarks about sex served to mask a deeper longing. What he craved most was the physical connection and feeling of safety he had never known.

"You belong to me now. It's time to let go of the past," she whispered.

"I love you," House whispered back. He listed to the sound of Cuddy's soft breaths and the rain drumming on the roof. Surprisingly, for once in his life, the future didn't look so dismal.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

A flash of lightening illuminated the bedroom seconds before thunder rattled the windows. The toddler covered her head with her blanket and clutched the worn, stuffed rabbit closer. A second flash of lightening lasted longer than the previous one. This time the thunder seemed to vibrate the very walls of her room. The little girl sat straight up in her bed and looked around with wide, frantic eyes.

This was not a night to be alone. Rachel Cuddy tossed first her blanket and then her beloved, stuffed rabbit over the side rail. Next she scaled the side of her crib. Like a tiny prisoner making a jail break, she hung on to the top for a second before she let go and dropped to the floor. She quickly gathered her rabbit in one hand and the blanket in the other.

The door to her bedroom had been left slightly ajar. Rachel pulled it open and slipped into the dark hallway. A glance to the left showed that the living room was dark and silent. Rachel hesitated when another flash of lightening lit up the living room and hallway. As soon as the thunder rolled past the house, the frightened toddler turned to the right and padded down the hall. The footed jammies she worn muffled her foot falls.

The door to her mommy's room was closed. Rachel hesitated again. She huddled against the wall and clutched her rabbit to her chest. Something thudded against the side of the house with a loud bang. Rachel jumped and dropped her blanket. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As soon as the door swung open the little girl ran into the room and to the bed.

The frightened toddler stood quietly, unsure of what to do now. _He_ was there. He had been there at dinner. He had stayed and watched _Beauty and the Beast_ with her. He had still been there when Mommy put her to bed. Now, he was sleeping with her mommy. He was on the side of the bed closest to the door.

Rachel frowned. Mostly he ignored her. Sometimes, he talked to her. He had been nicer to her lately. But, she didn't think he would be happy if she crawled up on the bed.

Another flash of lightening and then a deep rumble of thunder shook the house. Rachel whimpered and moved so that she was now touching the bed. She really, really wanted to get on her mommy's big bed. She looked around the room and tried to figure out if she could get to her mommy's side of the bed without waking him. She looked back and her eyes widened in shock from a new source of fear. Those blue eyes were now staring at her.

Greg House was jolted from a sound sleep by thunder loud enough to shake the house and another, unidentifiable, sound. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of wide, tear-filled eyes that peeked over the edge of the mattress. Rachel was staring back at him and her lower lip trembled. She had a death grip on that ridiculous, worn-out, purple rabbit he thought should have been thrown in the trash months ago. Thunder rumbled for several seconds. As he continued to stare at her, her lower lip continued to tremble and a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

House heaved a deep sigh. He had known something like this would happen. It had only been a matter of time. When he had originally told Cuddy he wanted to be a part of Rachel's life, he had known that he would experience just this type of situations. At the time he had a vague concept of some shadowy, future events. Actually being around Rachel had raised the ghosts of his own, brutal childhood. Despite Cuddy's assurances, House knew his fear and his self-doubts wouldn't be conquered quickly.

Cuddy was snuggled up to his back with her arm wrapped around his waist. House could tell from her even breathing that she was still asleep. No help would be coming from that quarter unless he woke her. Given her earlier declarations of trust and faith, he refused to cave in to the fear. Cuddy had said to treat Rachel as he would have liked to have been treated.

Wind whipped branches against the bedroom window and the house shook from the force as lightening struck somewhere nearby. As House continued to stare, that lower lip quivered and more tears rolled down her face. He knew what a frightened, two year-old Greg House would have wanted on a night like this. He sighed again and moved back the covers.

"Come on," he whispered.

Rachel blinked once and then flung her rabbit onto the bed. She struggled for a second to scramble onto the mattress. House reached out with his right hand and pulled her the rest of the way. She scooted closer and laid her head on House's pillow. He covered her with the sheet and blanket as she snuggled her back into his chest. House gave a brief thought of thanks that he had worn a t-shirt and pajama pants to bed. He wrapped his right arm around her and that stupid rabbit.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"Go to sleep," House whispered back. He hesitated and then whispered, "You're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _This one was supposed to be a one-shot; but, I decided to add another chapter. Yeah, it's pure, cotton-candy fluff. I wanted to get it posted before tomorrow night's new episode._

**Disclaimer** _Please. We all know I don't own House._

Greg House guided his motorcycle to a stop in the driveway and shut off the engine. He removed his helmet and unclipped his cane. The exhausted doctor continued to sit for a moment and stare at the house. The living room lights were still on. He had told Cuddy not to wait up for him. Apparently, she had chosen to ignore him. He swung his bum leg over the bike and slowly limped up the walkway.

House had made it to the porch when the front door opened. Cuddy stood illuminated by the soft glow of the light behind her. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a light blue tank top. Her hair was loose and curled around her face. She smiled warmly at House and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him when he reached the door. Despite his bone crushing exhaustion, House returned the kiss and then wrapped her in a brief hug.

Cuddy pulled back and cupped his stubbled cheek in her palm. "You look like you're about to pass out."

He leaned into her touch. "I started to just sleep in my office. Then I remembered you promised to feed me."

After she had drawn him into the house and shut the door, Cuddy took his backpack and helmet. "Why don't you go grab a hot shower while I heat you something to eat? I'll have it ready by the time you're finished."

"I must be more tired than I thought. I can't even think of a suggestive comeback for that," House managed a small smile.

Cuddy steered him toward the hallway. "You can make up for it tomorrow."

She watched him limp slowly towards her bedroom. He looked like a homeless person. His jeans and t-shirt had been worked and slept in for at least the past two days. His usual scruffy whiskers were now almost a full beard. The motorcycle helmet had mashed his wavy, graying hair down into matted clumps.

The exhausted slump of House's shoulders and his gait that was more uneven than usual concerned Cuddy more than she had let him see. The past several days had tested House's tremendous skill as a physician. He and his team had worked nonstop around the clock. Her genius diagnostician was worn down both physically and emotionally. Cuddy knew it was up to her to provide whatever comfort she could.

Cuddy heated a pot of her homemade vegetable soup and fixed him a grilled cheese sandwich. She hesitated at the refrigerator and then pulled out the gallon of milk. As she poured him a glass of milk, she smirked. None of the hospital employees would believe it if they were told that the fearsome Dr. House was a secret milkaholic. He had confessed that his addiction was another product of his twisted childhood. As she returned the plastic jug to the refrigerator, she spared a few seconds to damn John House's eternal soul to Hell.

As promised, the food was ready for him when House limped into the kitchen. Cuddy smiled warmly when he sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. In the soft light of the kitchen, he looked marginally better. His gray hair was still damp and he had actually taken the time to shave. He had dressed in a worn Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Her smile grew as she thought of how fortunate she was to finally have such an intimate relationship with this amazing man.

Cuddy sipped a cup of tea while she watched House eat ravenously. She got up and refilled his milk glass and then the soup bowl. She had no idea how long it had been since he had eaten or slept. She only hoped the hot shower and a full stomach would allow him to sleep undisturbed for hours.

House was nibbling on the last of his crackers when Cuddy finally asked softly, "How did it go?"

He laid the last cracker back on his plate. "We managed to save the baby. We lost the mother."

Cuddy placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry. I know you did everything you could. How is the husband doing?"

"He's devastated." House shook his head. "He's scared and lost."

Cuddy started to speak and then stopped at the sight of Rachel as she shuffled into the kitchen. The toddler made her way to House and leaned against his left side. Cuddy sat her cup down and watched in surprise as her daughter wrapped her arms around House's left arm.

Rachel peered up at House who watched her with a puzzled expression. "Hi."

"Hi," House returned her greeting. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah," the toddler admitted.

House smiled. "Then why aren't you?"

"I heard you," Rachel responded. "I want to see you."

House shot Cuddy a look of regret before addressing Rachel. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Rachel ignored his apology as she studied House with a look of concern that made her look eerily similar to her adopted mother. "You look sad," Rachel told him.

Cuddy was shocked when House replied honestly to the little girl.

"I am sad," he said quietly. "And, I'm very, very tired."

Rachel turned loose of his arm and held both of her arms up. "Hug," she demanded.

House picked her up and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She patted his back with one small hand. Cuddy could see the sheen of tears in his weary, blue eyes.

Cuddy blinked away her own tears when she heard Rachel whisper, "You be okay."

As House returned the hug, he breathed in the scent of baby shampoo and Mr. Bubble. He marveled at the feel of her slight frame as she leaned against his chest. This was only the second time Rachel had initiated physical contact with him. The first time he had been half asleep and House figured that the toddler had, literally, welcomed any port in the storm. This time she had sought him out on purpose. House was amazed by how perceptive the little girl was and he was more than a little awed by the fact she seemed to be ready to accept him as part of her life.

Rachel leaned far enough back to peer into those blue eyes that had once frightened her. "Better?" she asked.

House managed a weary smile. "Yes, thank you. Now, don't you think you should get to bed?"

Rachel studied him for a few seconds. "You, too."

House knew it was an order not a suggestion. He chucked at her audacity. Little Miss. Cuddy was definitely a clone of the adult version. "Yes, I'm ready for bed, too."

Rachel placed a noisy smack of a kiss on his cheek. "Night, Hows."

Cuddy watched as her daughter slid from House's lap and scampered from the kitchen without a parting glance at her mother. Apparently the little girl had accomplished her mission. Her smile faded at the haunted look she saw in House's eyes. Where seconds ago he had been smiling, he now looked on the verge of tears again.

Sliding her hand over one of his, Cuddy softly asked, "What's wrong?"

House looked at their hands as they rested on the table. "How can she trust me?"

Cuddy had known his fears would not be conquered quickly. "Children are very good judges of character. My grandfather always said to never trust someone if children and dogs didn't like them."

As House looked up, Cuddy could see the pain and guilt in his eyes. "But, I was so horrible when you adopted her. I've said terrible things about her. How can you forgive me?"

Cuddy knew his emotional and physical fatigue were responsible for such a frank admission from the intensely private man. After his confessions about his childhood, House had made other passing remarks about the trauma he had suffered. But, those had been statements interjected into conversations as if those small glimpses were all he was able to share. Since their discussion that first night, he had not been so open and forthcoming about his pain or his fears.

Cuddy clasped his hand. "Rachel doesn't know how you felt about her when I first got her. She only knows what she's see since we've been together. You've been incredibly patient with her. House, she knows she's safe with you."

"I didn't hate her." He stared at the table top as he softly made that admission. "I was jealous. You finally had what I thought I never would."

"I know." Cuddy clasped his hand. "The things you said hurt me. I expected you to be an ass. I knew I couldn't count on you for support. I didn't expect you to verbally attack me for my decision to be a mother. Now I know it was about you not about me or Rachel."

"I'm sorry." House looked up and met her gaze. "I know I've said it before, but I am sorry."

"I've already forgiven you." Cuddy managed a small smile. It was time to lighten the mood. "I also know you're really a closet marshmallow when it comes to kids. I give it a month, maybe two, and Rachel will have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Seriously?" House tried to look offended. "You don't think I can hold out longer than that?"

"Nope." Cuddy's smiled widened. "You're going to cave like a house of cards. You're going to be putty in her little hands."

"I hope you're right." He turned serious. "You have no idea how much I want to be the person you think I can be."

House ran his free hand over his face. Cuddy could see that he was fading fast. It was past time he was in bed. She stood and attempted to smooth his wild hair.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed. You're too exhausted for such a serious discussion." Cuddy waited until he rose and then clasped his left hand.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" House managed a cheeky grin as he picked up his cane.

She just smiled and walked down the hall with him. She stopped and peeked into Rachel's room. The little girl was curled on her side snuggled up with her stuffed rabbit. House stopped and watched as Cuddy crossed the room and covered her daughter with a blanket. He continued to gaze at Rachel when Cuddy rejoined him at the door.

"She gets in and out of that crib quicker than Houdini with a straight-jacket. Don't you think it time she had a real bed?" House scowled when he saw the smirk on Cuddy's face. "What? I'm not caving. I just thought you would be worried that she might get hurt."

She patted his arm as she closed Rachel's door. "Of course you aren't caving. And, you're right. Rachel is ready for a toddler bed. You can help me shop for one this weekend."

House protested as he followed her down the hall. "Why me?"

"Because, it was your idea." Cuddy turned down the bed coverings.

He leaned his cane against the nightstand and slid into the bed with a groan. "Fine. I'll go shopping with you and Rachel. I'm sure we can find her something totally cool."

Cuddy turned off the light and slid in next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You're going to make me pay for teasing you, aren't you?"

"I'm hurt. You're a suspicious woman, Lisa Cuddy." He pulled her closer to his side and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"And, you're a devious fend, Gregory House." She wrapped an arm across his waist. "Maybe I should be worried about you and Rachel becoming close. I'm suddenly having visions of the two of you plotting world domination."

House sounded on the verge of sleep when he responded. "She should be ready to take over as head of Diagnostics by the time I'm ready to retire."

Cuddy smiled as she listened to his soft snores. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat and drifted to sleep wrapped in the safety of his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first two chapters. I tried to respond to everyone; but, if I missed you, please forgive me. This one contains one small spoiler for 'Small Sacrifices.' As usual, it's fluff and the Huddy haters will want to skip it._

**Disclaimer **_No, I don't own House or Hugh Laurie…but a girl can dream, can't she?_

House stood in front of the stove stirring a pot of Marinara sauce. He dipped a spoon into the sauce and took a careful taste. He added more oregano and continued to stir. The garlic bread was already in the oven. Cuddy was taking a shower and changing out of her work clothes. He figured he could wait until she was finished before he put on the pasta to cook. His idle thoughts were broken by the feel of two little arms that wrapped around his left leg. He looked down to see Rachel trying to burrow her way between him and the stove.

"Hey! Careful! The stove is hot. You don't want to get burned." House tried to maneuver both of them away from the stove without falling over. Rachel refused to loosen the grip she had on his denim clad leg.

"Rachel!" At her mother's loud, angry shout, the little girl tightened her hold and looked up at House with wide, pleading eyes.

House was still trying, without success, to pry the toddler from his leg when he heard the clipped strides of his girlfriend. He looked up from Rachel in time to see Cuddy stalk into the kitchen and stop in front of him. House's brain registered the thought that a forty-three year-old mother shouldn't look so hot in a pair of leggings and one of his old t-shirts.

Cuddy stood with one hand on her hip. In the other she clutched a tube of lipstick. She was momentarily stunned by the sight of her daughter trying to hide behind House's long legs. House was clearly confused by what was going on.

"Rachel, turn House loose. I want to talk to you," Cuddy demanded.

House took advantage of the distraction to scoop Rachel up and plant her on his left hip. He leaned against the counter while the obviously scared toddler tried to wrap herself around his neck. He had no idea the picture he made as he instinctively put a protective arm around Rachel.

"What's going on?" House asked Cuddy.

She tapped one foot on the hardwood floor. She refused to be deterred by the sight of the two of them. "Someone used my lipstick to color on the bedroom wall."

House looked at the top of Rachel's head where it was buried into his shoulder. "Rachel did you do that?"

The little girl sniffed and nodded her head, still not looking up. House looked to Cuddy and raised an eye brow. He unwound the thin arms that had a choke hold on his neck and put Rachel on the floor.

House turned the little girl towards her mother. "You're on your own this time, Kid."

Rachel peered up at House with a look of total betrayal in her huge eyes. She turned back to her mother and looked at the floor. She leaned back against his legs and House heard a soft sniff.

"Rachel, come here," Cuddy pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat.

Head still downcast, Rachel shuffled her way to stand in front of her mother. House kept his position leaning against the counter. He folded his arms and waited to see what Cuddy would do. He was openly curious to see how his rational, always in control girlfriend would discipline her daughter. He realized that, despite his age, this was his first opportunity to witness such an event with a normal parent.

Cuddy had taken a few seconds to calm down. "Rachel, did you take my lip stick?" She held the item so that Rachel could see it.

When Rachel nodded, Cuddy asked, "Did you draw on the wall with my lipstick?"

Again the toddler nodded and her mother said, "That was not nice. You aren't supposed to take my things. And, you shouldn't draw on the walls. You shouldn't have done that."

Rachel stuck one finger in her mouth and looked up at her mother through her lashes. "Sorry," she mumbled around the finger.

"Well," Cuddy rose and put her hands on the little girl's shoulders, "let's go. I expect you to sit in the time-out chair until I come get you."

House watched as Cuddy ushered Rachel into the dining room and sat her in an extra chair that was pushed against the wall. The toddler sat with her hands in her lap. She was the picture of abject misery.

Cuddy crossed back to the kitchen and stopped in front of House. "Where did you put the Fantastic?"

"On the shelf in the laundry room." House hesitated and then asked, "How long?"

"How long does she have to sit there, you mean?" Cuddy waited until he nodded. "Fifteen minutes."

Cuddy retrieved the bottle of cleaner and a hand-full of rags from the laundry room and headed back to the bedroom. House tried to ignore the sniffles and melodramatic sighs coming from the dining room. He turned the temperature down on the garlic bread. He stirred the sauce and then put a pot of water on to boil. He dug through the cabinets and found a package of pasta that he added to the water. If he just happened to glance at the clock a couple of times, well, it was just because he had to time the pasta.

Cuddy had thrown the soiled rags in the bathroom trash and washed her hands. As she entered the dining room, she slowed and looked at her daughter. The toddler hadn't moved from the chair. Head down, she snuck a peek at her mother and sniffed. Cuddy refused to be moved by the pitiful sight. This new habit of coloring on everything that didn't move had to stop. She kept walking and then stopped in the kitchen doorway.

The sight in front of her was more painful than the one in the dining room. House was standing with his hands braced on the edge of the sink. He was staring out of the window into the darkness of the backyard. Cuddy could see the muscle in his jaw twitch.

She moved to stand behind him and put a hand on his broad shoulder. "What are you doing?"

House hung his head and stared into the sink. He sighed, sounding an awful lot like Rachel, "Trying not to cave."

Cuddy snorted softly and patted his shoulder. "Marshmallow."

She checked the clock and verified that Rachel had been in time-out for fifteen minutes. She had to deal with that situation first. She would deal with him later. Cuddy turned back to the dining room and squatted in front of her daughter.

"Rachel, look at me," she demanded quietly.

When the little girl looked up, Cuddy asked, "Can you tell me why you had to sit in time-out?"

"Yes," Rachel answered.

Cuddy didn't allow herself to smile. "Why?"

"I color on the wall. That bad," Rachel mumbled.

"That's right." Cuddy patted her leg. "You can't color on anything except your coloring books or your drawing pad. And, you can't take other people's things."

"I won't, Mommy." Rachel was the picture of contrite seriousness.

"Okay," Cuddy straightened and scooped Rachel up from the chair. "Let's go wash your hands. I think House has dinner ready."

She kissed her daughter on the cheek as she carried her to the kitchen. Cuddy stood next to House and holding Rachel with one arm around her waist helped her wash and dry her hands. House still hadn't moved from his post at the sink.

"Here," she thrust Rachel at him. House instinctively took the toddler and held her as he watched Cuddy begin to fix their plates.

"That's it?" he asked as Cuddy bustled around them.

"Yes, House. That's it." Cuddy spared him a glance. "She did her time-out. I talked to her."

"But…" House hesitated.

She patted him on the arm. "She's two and a half. Fifteen minutes of time-out is long enough. Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

House watched her carry plates to the table. He slowly realized Cuddy meant what she said. He wasn't sure what he had expected; but, this definitely hadn't been it. He realized his own experience had led him to anticipate something dramatically different. Rachel's punishment had indeed been age-appropriate and not traumatic in the least. Well, at least not for her.

"Hows, I hungy," Rachel interrupted his musings. He put her down and watched the little girl scamper to her high-chair. He limped to the table without his cane and pulled out Cuddy's chair. She already had Rachel in place with her plastic plate of food in front of her.

As she ate, Cuddy snuck looks at House. He was distracted by intently studying Rachel as she used her fingers to eat the pasta and the special breadstick he had fixed without garlic. Cuddy smiled. Despite her daughter's recent picky phase, she always ate whatever House cooked.

Her thoughts were broken by House's soft words when he stated, "I'm going to be useless at discipline."

Cuddy took a drink of her wine and studied him over the top of her glass. "I think I already figured that out."

"How did you know what to do?" House looked at her and frowned.

"When I signed up to foster her, I had to take mandatory parenting classes." Cuddy smiled. "It's a good thing, too. They don't come with instruction manuals."

House pushed the food around on his plate. "Maybe I should take those classes."

Cuddy knew she had to tread lightly. "I can get you the information."

"Hows," Rachel held out her plate. "More, please."

House smirked as Cuddy took Rachel's plate to the kitchen. He called after her, "Maybe we should video this and send it to your mother. Prove we aren't starving her."

"She would just say this isn't a balanced diet and tell us we shouldn't be drinking in front of her," Cuddy replied as she put the refilled plate back on the highchair's tray.

House ate a few bites before he commented, "I didn't like the way she talked to you in front of Rachel.

Cuddy paused with her fork half-way to her mouth. "House?" she questioned.

"You're Rachel's mother and you're doing a damned good job at it. Your mother should keep her opinions to herself when Rachel's around." House picked up his wine glass and studied the contents. "Didn't sound to me like she had any right to criticize anyone else about their parenting skills."

He looked up and was shocked to see the tears that had filled Cuddy's blue-gray eyes.

"House that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she mumbled as she used her napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Mama sad?" Rachel asked as she watched her mother.

"No, baby," Cuddy choked out. "These are happy tears."

"Deliver me from weepy women," House groused as he wiped the Marinara sauce from Rachel's face.

Cuddy rose and moved to his side of the table. She bent and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're secret is safe with me."

House scowled. "What secret?"

She whispered in his ear, "That you're a fraud. Underneath that gruff exterior, you're a softie, Greg House."

He tried to look affronted. "That wasn't what you were saying last night."

"Deflect if you want. I know the truth." Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned close again and whispered in his ear, "And, I happen to find it incredibly sexy."

House put his wineglass down with a thud. The missing piece of the puzzle clicked in his brain and he experience the thrill of one of his epiphanies. His view of their relationship had just undergone a dramatic shift. He ran his hand under Cuddy's t-shirt and splayed his long fingers over the smooth skin of her back.

"So, all I have to do to get you hot is let you see that I really do have feelings?" House looked at her in wide-eyed surprise. After all these years, he was shocked to realize that the answer was that easy.

Cuddy smiled at the expression on his face. She understood. To say that how to have a normal relationship wasn't House's strong point would be a gross understatement.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. For a genius, you certainly can be dense about some things." Cuddy put all of her own feelings in to the long, gentle kiss she gave him.

"Mommy, want down." Rachel's demand broke them apart. House placed his shaking hands on the table and tried to control his breathing. It had taken a half a century, but he finally got it. And, as he watched Cuddy free Rachel from her high chair, he realized he had found the one woman he could trust not use his feelings as a weapon against him.

"Do you want to do the dishes or help Rachel with her bath?" Cuddy looked at House and was stunned by the look on his face.

House drained his wine glass before he responded. "I think I'll do the dishes." He paused and then his voice was husky as he admitted. "Dealing with a slippery, wiggling toddler probably wouldn't be safe with my leg."

"You're probably right." Cuddy kissed him again. "Will you please fix a container of leftovers for my lunch?"

"You just love me for my awesome cooking skills." House teased. A lifetime habit of protecting himself wouldn't be easily broken.

"That's not your only skill I love," her response was sultry and suggestive.

House smiled as Cuddy herded Rachel towards the bathroom. He sat back in his chair and surveyed the table. He looked first at his empty plate and then helped himself to the remaining pasta on Rachel's plastic plate. After years of stealing food from Wilson and scrounging leftovers from the doctors' lounge, he figured a few kid germs wouldn't kill him.

He didn't see the look on Cuddy's face as she looked back and watched him. She smiled as she thought of how far he had already come in their relationship and in his relationship with Rachel. She had confidence that both of their hearts were safe with this incredible man she had decided to let into their lives. And, she would make sure his heart was safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm changing the status from complete to in progress. There will be at least one more chapter after this one. I'm having fun trying to get inside the twisted mind of Gregory House._

**Disclaimer **_I'm still slaving away for the government, so apparently, I still don't own House._

Lisa Cuddy shut her front door and trudged into the living room. She really resented having to spend her Saturday morning at the hospital. She dropped her purse and bag on the floor. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. A sigh of exhaustion escaped as she surveyed the chaos in her normally pristine home. Dolls, Leggos, and the pieces to a tea set were scattered over the floor. The coffee table was piled high with medical journals, Dr. Seuss books and empty cups. The familiar wooden cane was leaning against the sofa.

A search of the kitchen revealed more of the same disaster. Lunch was in the oven. Pots, a skillet and various utensils were scattered over the stove top and the counters. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink. An empty milk jug and a pile of soggy paper towels adorned the bar.

Cuddy shook her head and went in search of the culprits. The sound of a deep voice singing softly drew her towards Rachel's bedroom. She stopped at the door and watched the two of them. House was sitting in the rocking chair with Rachel cuddled against his chest. She was resting her head on his shoulder and as he sang 'Hey Jude' he rubbed and patted the toddler's back. House raised an eyebrow but didn't stop singing as he met Cuddy's stare.

He finished the song and then whispered, "Are you okay now?"

Rachel nodded and House grimaced as she obviously wiped her nose on his shirt. Rachel's head shot up and she turned to the door when he said, "Your mom's home."

Cuddy smiled and crossed to kneel next to the rocker. She gave both of them a kiss before she asked, "What's going on?"

"I got owey," Rachel answered before House could.

Cuddy looked to him for an explanation. "I was reading and Rachel was playing in the living room. She tripped over something and fell and hit her head on the coffee table."

House pushed Rachel's hair back and showed Cuddy the knot above the toddler's right eyebrow that was already turning purple.

"I put ice on it and I've been checking for brain injury every thirty minutes. I started to take her to the ER; but, her pupils are equal and reactive. She never lost consciousness, she didn't vomit, and she hasn't been dizzy. I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to what she was doing." He finished in rush and waited for the butt chewing he knew was sure to come.

Cuddy surprised him when she focused on Rachel. "Does your head hurt, Sweetie?"

Rachel shook her head and Cuddy placed a soft kiss on the bump before she instructed, "Then why don't you go put your toys away. I bet lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

Cuddy waited until Rachel slid to the floor and scampered to the living room before she sat on the floor and looked up at House.

"Cuddy…" he began only to have her cut him off.

"House, I'm not angry. I'm relieved she had you here looking after her. Yes, it could have been serious, but you knew what to do. Not every little girl is lucky enough to have a world famous diagnostician patch up their boo-boos." Cuddy could see the guilt in his expressive, blue eyes. "She's a child, House. Kids have accidents. You can't watch her every second. It could have happened if I had been here with her. Please don't beat yourself up over this."

House ran an unsteady hand over his face. "I was worried. I didn't want to have to explain that your daughter had a concussion because I suck as a babysitter."

Cuddy patted his leg. "You don't suck as a babysitter. You knew exactly what to do and you did it. I'm serious, House. I don't trust anyone else with Rachel half as much as I do you."

She stood and held out a hand to help him out of the rocker. "Now, come on. I skipped breakfast. I'm starving."

House climbed painfully from the chair and shot her a rueful look. "Rockers aren't exactly easy on a cripple."

"I'm going to go change clothes." Cuddy kissed him softly and moved to the door. She stopped in the hallway and called to her daughter. "Rachel, please bring House his cane."

She turned back to look at House as he stood with his hand pressed to his thigh. "The way you keep running around without it makes me think I need to superglue the thing to your hand."

His snort of laughter followed Cuddy down the hallway. She also heard Rachel dragging the cane down the hall. She stepped into her bedroom and leaned against the wall. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sigh. This wasn't the morning she had wanted or expected; but, all things considered, it could have been much worse.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

After lunch, House put Rachel to bed for her nap while Cuddy cleaned up the disaster that was her kitchen. When she finally made it to the living room, she was surprised to see that House had tidied the room. He was sitting on the sofa using her laptop. It was balanced on his lap and he was wearing the wire-rimmed glasses that Cuddy secretly found extremely sexy. His sneaker clad feet were resting on the coffee table.

Cuddy sat next to him as she asked, "Are you incapable of keeping your feet off of my antique table?"

Without looking up, he toed off his shoes and flipped them to the side. "Better?"

"Marginally." She took another look at the pricey athletic shoes. "Are those new?"

"Yep," he grunted as he typed in another web address.

She laughed as she stretched out and put her sock-clad feet next to his. "I feel like I'm dating Imelda Marcos. You have more shoes than I do."

House stopped scrolling through the website he was reading. "Until I was in college, I never had more than one pair of sneakers and one pair of dress shoes at a time. They were usually the cheapest ones John House could find."

Cuddy laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Bastard."

House returned to scrolling through the website. "Cuddy, can I show you something without you getting pissed at me?"

She looked up at him and smirked. "Depends on what you want to show me," she said suggestively.

He just smiled down at her. "Not that. We don't have time before the kid wakes up."

Cuddy pretended to pout. "I would have thought you of all people would have heard of this revolutionary, new idea called a 'quickie'."

House laughed one of those genuine, deep laughs that were so rare for him. "Dam, Cuddy. I always suspected you were a sex fend."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "You're one to talk, House. Besides, I figure we're making up for the past twenty years."

He shook his head and grinned that wicked, sexy grin. "And, Little Greg appreciates that. But, I don't want to be interrupted by a cranky toddler. When I get you naked later, I intend to take my time with you."

Cuddy tried to ignore the thrill than ran through her at his husky words. "Then what did you want to show me?"

"I've already admitted I suck as a babysitter. And, we both know I don't the first thing about raising kids. I don't want you to think I'm criticizing you. When Rachel fell, I was surfing parenting sites. I was reading this."

House handed her the computer and waited quietly as she read. He could tell from her sudden intake of breath that she had reached the paragraph that had caught his attention. He concentrated on their sock clad feet as she scrolled through the rest of the site. He waited patiently as she shut the laptop and laid it on the sofa cushion next to her.

"You must have skipped class that day. I found the same thing in a couple of other sites," he remarked without any criticism in his voice.

"I was sleep deprived and stressed over missing so much time from work." Cuddy ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Well, apparently I suck as a parent."

"Hey! None of that." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm the only one around here who's allowed to feel that way."

"But, you're supposed to limit time-out to one minute for each year of age. I made a two year-old sit for fifteen minutes." Cuddy fought the urge to either cry or scream in frustration. What must he think of her after she had tried to sound so knowledgeable about the subject? And, Rachel must have been traumatized by the experience.

"You're a wonderful mother, Cuddy." He placed a kiss to her hair. "Like you told me, they don't come with instruction manuals. I believe I'm the expert on child abuse here. I speak from experience when I say I know you didn't deliberately make the punishment too harsh."

"Are all parents this incompetent the first time?" she questioned softly.

"You aren't incompetent. You're doing a great job. Yeah, all parents screw up and this probably won't be the last time." He hugged her to his side as his brain made one of its uncanny connections. "You sentenced her to solitary confinement. I nearly let her bash her brains out. You said you weren't mad at me. Why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because…" she trailed off as she really thought about what he had said.

Cuddy could hear the smugness in his voice when he asked, "Because, you're her mother?"

"Well, yes. I should know better." She stopped and looked up at him. "Did that sound as absurd as I think it did?"

"Yep." House smiled. "Being a parent doesn't make you omniscient. We're well educated, extremely intelligent, middle-aged people who don't know jack about raising a kid. I figure the best we can hope for is that we don't screw her up as much as our parents did us."

"The poor thing." Cuddy nudged an elbow in his ribs. "And, who are you calling middle-aged?"

"The average life expectancy for a female in the United States is seventy-eight. So…" She could hear the smugness in his voice again.

"Ass." Cuddy slapped him lightly on the chest. "At least I haven't lived half a century."

House laughed before he said, "Hand me the laptop."

He opened it and returned to the home page. "I wanted to show you something else."

Cuddy watched as he entered a new search. "I hope it isn't more parenting advice. I think I've had enough for today."

"Nope." House scrolled to a picture he was looking for and then passed her the laptop. "How cool is that?"

"House?" Cuddy's eyes widened in shock. "It's a castle."

"Yep." House smiled. "A totally bitchin' castle."

Cuddy was speechless as she studied the picture. The toddler bed in the middle was topped by an arch. On the right, a staircase wound up to the second level. The left side had a slide that curved down. Turrets topped with spires that served as book cases flanked both sides of the bed. There were spires and a balcony on the second level. The entire thing was painted to look like white marble.

"House, I just planned to buy her a normal bed." Cuddy was still in shock.

"Normal beds are boring. What little girl wouldn't want her to have her own castle?" House pointed to the next picture. "Look at the arch above the bed. It has recessed lighting so when she's older she can lie in bed and read."

"This is a four thousand dollar bed." Cuddy couldn't wrap her head around the idea.

"We're doctors. Well, at least one of us is." House was interrupted when Cuddy smacked him on the chest again. "We can afford it."

"I just think this is a little extreme." Cuddy scrolled through the pictures again. "I'll need to think about it."

"Actually…" House studied his fingernails.

"House?" She leaned back and studied him. Cuddy could read all of the varied expressions of Gregory House like a book. "You look guilty. What did you do?"

"I ordered it." House tried for an innocent look. "They only had one."

"House! Tell me you didn't order a four thousand dollar bed for my daughter." Cuddy didn't know whether to be angry or worried.

"I can't. You made me promise not to lie to you again." House couldn't tell if she was angry or ecstatic. "Look, I wanted to do it. I can afford it. Consider it a make-up for the birthdays and Christmases I've missed."

Cuddy scowled. "This is too much. You have to cancel the order."

"Can't." House didn't even bother with trying to look repentant. "I already showed her the picture and it's being delivered Tuesday."

"You really are insane." Cuddy was still horrified. "I can't believe you did this."

House clicked the curser on another gallery of pictures. He clicked on the one he had seen earlier and opened it. This one, an elaborate fort, was obviously designed for a little boy.

"I saw this and thought about how much I would have liked it when I was her age," he admitted softly.

"I should be angry that you did this without talking to me first." Cuddy smiled. "Instead, I'm touched by how incredibly sweet you are."

"Let's see. I'm a marshmallow, a softie, and sweet?" House pretended to think for a few seconds. "Nope, that definitely doesn't sound like me. You must have me confused with your other boyfriend."

"Deflect all you want." Cuddy closed the computer and laid it on the coffee table. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are incredible."

House removed his wire-framed reading glasses and put them on top of the computer. He wrapped his arms around her and twisted so that he was lying on the sofa with Cuddy draped across left side. Cuddy made sure she avoided his damaged thigh. He deepened the kiss as he ran his hands under her shirt and over her back. Cuddy had the fingers of both hands buried in his hair as she tried to get closer.

"Mommy?" At Rachel's soft inquiry the adults pulled apart and looked to the side. The toddler was looking at them with wide eyes. They were both surprised when Rachel climbed up on the sofa and then laid down next to her mother on House's chest.

"Do I have Serta tattooed on my backside?" House groused as he wrapped his arm around Rachel. "Why do the two of you think I'm the most comfortable spot in the house?"

House scowled when Rachel responded, "You snuggly, Hows."

Cuddy was laughing as she said, "And, there's another perfect adjective to add to the list."

"You two are going to destroy my misanthropic reputation," he complained as he held them closer.

Cuddy placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with us."

**A/N** _The bed will be delivered in chapter five. I hope no one expects that to go smoothly. __ The inspiration for the castle bed can be seen at sweetdreambed(dot)com. The deluxe model is actually $40,000. I figured even House isn't that crazy. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** _Thank you to everyone who has read and hugs to all the reviewers. Your kind words have been wonderful. I haven't responded to all the wonderful reviews to chapter four. I decided to spend my limited time writing instead. I promise I will get to everyone eventually._

**Disclaimer** _House belongs to someone else. _

"My bed here!" At the sound of the doorbell ringing and Rachel's excited shout, House limped from the kitchen. He had taken the day off so that he could be present for the delivery and set up of the toddler's new bed.

Rachel was currently in the foyer hopping up and down like a deranged Energizer bunny. House scowled and carefully navigated around her. As he opened the door, he reflected that allowing the excited little girl to be here and giving Marina the day off were probably very bad ideas.

House looked from Rachel to the man standing on the porch and his eyes widened in surprise. This was possibly the burliest human the diagnostician had ever seen. Several inches taller than House, the delivery man had biceps that strained the fabric of his t-shirt. The diagnostician immediately thought 'steroids' as he took in the thick neck and the thighs that looked like tree trunks.

"Greg House?" a deep voice rumbled from the giant.

"Ah, yeah," House tried to overcome his initial shock. He vaguely registered the small arms that had wrapped around his left leg.

"Delivery." The imposing man thrust a clipboard at him. "Sign here."

House took the clipboard and hung his cane on the doorknob. He quickly scrawled his name at the bottom of the invoice and returned it to the younger man. He took note of the delivery truck backed into the drive. An equally large, younger man was opening the truck's back door.

The unsmiling hulk gave House a copy of the receipt as he gave the disabled doctor and Rachel a once over. "You and the little one might want to move out of the way."

House retrieved his cane from the door and pried Rachel from his leg. "Come on, kid. Why don't you go watch television in your mom's bedroom?"

Rachel hung onto his left hand and shook her head. Given the sheer bulk of the intimidating stranger, the toddler was obviously not about to stray too far from the person she trusted to protect her. House sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Let's go to the living room." House led her to the direction of an overstuffed chair in the corner. As soon as he sat, Rachel climbed into his lap. He sighed again wrapped an arm around her.

A few seconds later the two delivery men carried in the first flat box. They wordlessly laid it on the living room floor and returned to the truck. The process was repeated again and again until finally, eight boxes of various sizes and shapes were stacked around the space. The mattress was leaning against one wall.

The younger of the delivery duo exited the door as the other man turned to House. "You have a nice day."

"Wait!" House unceremoniously dumped Rachel on the chair as he lurched stiffly to his feet. "What do you mean 'Have a nice day?' You're supposed to put this thing together."

The hulk, whose name tag identified him as Frank, put his hands on his hips and scowled. "We just deliver. We don't install."

House looked from the mountain of boxes to the giant, "So, when will the installers get here?"

"Don't know." Frank had begun inching his way to the door. "When did you schedule the set-up?"

"Schedule? I didn't schedule a set-up. I thought that was part of the delivery." House was fairly growling as he limped without his cane after the rapidly escaping delivery man. "You can't just dump all this and then leave. You have to put it together."

Frank, the now obviously pissed body builder, stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "No, we don't. You'll have to call the store and schedule a day they can send the folks to assemble it."

House watched as the door closed with a thud. He turned and scowled as he surveyed the living room. Almost every inch of floor space was covered. Several of the boxes were as tall as he was.

"Shit." He hung his head and tried to think. A sniff drew his attention to the chair where Rachel still sat. She had one finger in her mouth and was looking at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll figure something out." House's thoughts raced frantically. He had to salvage this situation. He pulled the receipt and his cell phone from his pocket.

Fifteen minutes and four phone calls later, House was almost ready to concede defeat. The store had assured him they would send someone to assemble the bed. The problem was there was would be a two week wait. No amounts of threatening or bribery had changed the answer. House stood slumped with his hand on his right thigh. Through his years as a military brat, he had often heard a well used phrase that started with the word 'cluster.' He figured this situation counted as one.

He rubbed the persistent ache that had begun to throb through his damaged thigh. Realizing it was psychological didn't stop the pain. He was startled to stillness by the feel of a small hand on top of his. House opened his eyes and looked down to find Rachel standing in front of him holding his cane. Her huge brown eyes were still filled with tears and now what looked suspiciously like concern.

House took the offered cane and then patted her awkwardly on the head. "Don't worry. I have an idea."

He dialed the phone as he hobbled to the sofa. "Wilson," he barked as soon as there was an answer. "I need you at Cuddy's place now."

"House, I have appointments. I know it's a foreign concept to you, but some of us do work," was the exasperated reply.

"Cancel them. Your patients aren't going to die any slower if you're there," House replied as he lowered himself onto the sofa.

"House, I really don't have time for your games. I'm sure whatever it is can wait." Wilson sounded on the verge of hanging up the phone. House looked to his left where Rachel was staring up at him with wide, hope-filled eyes.

House softened his voice to the most pathetic, suffering tone he could manage, "Wilson…I need you."

There was silence from the other end of the phone. House knew his best friend well. Wilson was undoubtedly conjuring up pictures of a relapsed House returning to Mayfield. He smiled at Rachel as he waited patiently.

"Fine," Wilson relented. "Let me cancel my appointments. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"And, Wilson," House increased the whine factor in his voice, "don't tell Cuddy. I wouldn't want her to worry. Rachel and I will be okay until you get here."

He knew that last part would spur Wilson into action faster. House ended the call and smiled at Rachel. "Help's on the way, kid. Now, let's see if we can find instructions for this monstrosity."

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

James Wilson rushed up the walk and burst through the front door without knocking. He was well on his way to a full blown panic attack. Thoughts of a strung out House alone with Rachel had propelled him out of the hospital and to Cuddy's house in record breaking time. He came to a dead stop in the living room and stared at the carnage in front of him in wide-eyed shock.

"House, what the Hell?" Wilson put his hands on his hips and scowled at his best friend. "What is all this?"

"It's a bed." House limped over and handed the oncologist a color brochure.

Wilson stared at the picture in his hand. "It's a castle."

"Nice grasp of the obvious." House limped back to the end table and picked up his coffee cup.

"This? This is your emergency?" Wilson impatiently slapped his leg with the brochure. "I thought…"

"I know what you thought, oh ye of little faith." House took a drink of his now cold coffee and grimaced. "We have to put this thing together."

"House, why don't you have it assembled by professionals? I'm sure they have people who do that sort of thing." Wilson looked at the brochure again and his eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. "Cuddy bought a four thousand dollar bed?"

"Nope." House returned the cup to the end table and picked up the instruction booklet he had found. "I ordered it."

Wilson finally found the presence of mind to close his mouth. He watched as House thumbed through the booklet.

"Wait. You ordered it?" Wilson still wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Yep." House tried to ignore the look of utter disbelief on Wilson's face.

"Then why didn't you make sure the company would send someone to put it together?" Wilson was still perplexed as to how this situation had developed.

"I thought assembly was part of the delivery." House finally looked at Wilson.

"House, you're an idiot. The first rule of parenting is to make sure stuff comes assembled." Wilson, hands on hips, surveyed the boxes. "Just call the company and have them send someone out."

"Tried that." House leaned on the end of the sofa and rolled his cane between his hands. "The earliest they can get someone here is two weeks."

"Then we move the boxes to the garage and Rachel sleeps in her crib for two more weeks," Wilson suggested.

"Can't." House looked at the floor. "Cuddy gave the crib to one of the nurses. The husband picked it up last night. If we can't put this thing together, Rachel has to sleep with us and Little Greg will be on bread and water for the next two weeks."

"If Cuddy doesn't kill you first, which is a very distinct possibility," Wilson smirked at his obviously uncomfortable friend. "House, you can't possibly think we can do this."

"We have to, Wilson." House looked up and in a very uncharacteristic display of honesty admitted, "I told Rachel she would have her new bed today."

Wilson narrowed his eyes as he considered House's words. He smirked as he had an epiphany of his own. "Admit it, House. You've bonded with her. That's what this is all about. You actually love Rachel."

House looked up and opened his mouth to disagree. He stopped when he saw the little face peeking from around the dining room door. He thought of all the cruel, heartless words that had been hurled at him as a child.

"You're right. I do." House admitted as he looked at Rachel. He looked back to Wilson. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course," Wilson hoped his grin wasn't too smug. He looked down at the suit and tie he was wearing. "Just let me run home and change clothes."

"No time. We've only got about eight hours before Cuddy gets home." House stood and waved a hand towards the hallway. "Last bedroom on the left. Jeans are hanging in the closet and t-shirts are in the top drawer of the chest."

Wilson headed towards Cuddy's bedroom. He stopped and turned to look back at his friend who was opening the first of the boxes. "Does Cuddy have any power tools?"

"Yeah, in her nightstand," House grinned at Wilson's shocked expression. "Oh, you mean the other kind? She has some stuff in the garage."

"You really are insane, House. I predict our deaths will be extremely gruesome and very painful." Wilson yelled as he went in search of appropriate work clothes.

House was digging in the first box when he heard a little voice ask, "I help?"

"Sure. You can hold the box open for me while I get all this stuff out." House showed Rachel how to hold the flap back out of his way. With his head bent to the contents of the cardboard box, House missed the look of pure adoration on the toddler's face.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Lisa Cuddy pulled into her drive and shut off the engine. She spared a glance at Wilson's car and wondered why he was at her home. She was sure it had something to do with the family emergency that had taken him away from the hospital. She had just shut her car door when she noticed her head of oncology carrying a stack of flattened boxes from her front door. Cuddy stopped and watched as he deposited the boxes next to her trash bin.

"Nice outfit. Who let you dress yourself?" she called as she circled the front of her car.

"Your idiot boyfriend," Wilson replied. He looked down at himself and grimaced. The faded jeans were several inches too long and the waist was extremely snug. The light blue t-shirt hung off of his shoulders and bagged around his chest. The ensemble was completed by his own, black dress shoes. Wilson knew he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Why are you here?" Cuddy tried not to laugh at her usually impeccably dressed friend's embarrassment.

"Again, your idiot boyfriend," Wilson took her briefcase and followed her up the front walk.

Cuddy stopped at the front door. "Why? What has he done this time?"

"Oh, no. I'm not doing his dirty work for him." Wilson impatiently ushered his boss into her own home. "He gets to explain this one. He's in Rachel's room."

Cuddy dropped her purse on the sofa and strode down the hall. She stopped short at the door and stared. The love seat had been moved to sit in front of the French doors. Rachel was busy climbing the staircase to her new, ostentatious castle. The imposing structure took up the entire wall where her crib had previously sat. House was lying flat on his back, spread eagle in the middle of the floor.

"House? Are you okay?" Cuddy moved to stand and look down at him.

At the sight of her mother, Rachel squealed and hurtled down the slide. As soon as her tiny feet hit the carpeted floor, the little girl ran to her mother.

"Mommy! Look it!" She took her mother's hand and attempted to drag her for a closer look.

"Just a minute, baby." Cuddy nudged House's ribs with the toe of her shoe. "House? Are you alive?"

He opened one blue eye and squinted up at her. "Barely."

Cuddy saw Wilson slink into the room and collapse in an exhausted heap on the love seat. Rachel was tugging on her hand and hoping around like a terrier on crack. Her tool box was resting against the wall. A terrifying suspicion began to niggle its way into her mind.

"House?" Cuddy planted her free hand on her hip. "Who put the bed together?"

"We did," House replied as Wilson just snorted.

"We as in you and Wilson?" Cuddy looked from one to the other.

"I help, Mommy," Rachel almost yelled as she continued her efforts to pull her mother to the bed in question.

"For God's sake, Cuddy. Look at the thing so she'll hush," House ordered as he shut his eye and heaved a weary sigh. Wilson slumped over sideways to lie on the small sofa.

Cuddy really looked at the castle for the first time. Thankfully, it wasn't as large as it had appeared in the picture. The spires did almost reach the ceiling but there was room for Rachel to stand on the top. The bed was made with the new linens she had purchased. Stuffed animals and books were already haphazardly arranged on the turret bookcases. She watched as her tiny daughter climbed the stairs to the top level.

"Are you sure it's sturdy?" Cuddy questioned no one in particular.

"Wilson tried it out first," House mumbled from his prone position on the floor.

Cuddy looked from Rachel to House to Wilson. "Why did you put it together? Why didn't the store send someone?"

"Your idiot boyfriend," was the muffled reply from the sofa.

Cuddy tried to hold back her snort of laughter. "You didn't make sure they were going to assemble it?"

House groaned and flung an arm over his eyes. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"No," his girlfriend and his best friend answered in unison.

Cuddy glanced at Rachel as she played on the top of the castle before she moved to stand next to House. "Have you eaten?"

She smiled as House just shook his head. "Can you get up?" she asked.

"I doubt it," he replied. "I think I'll just sleep here."

"Wilson, help me get him up," Cuddy demanded.

The oncologist groaned as he rolled from the small sofa. Together, they managed to haul House from the floor. As soon as he was upright, House swayed and clutched his thigh. The damaged muscles were unaccustomed to such strenuous activity as they had endured for the past eight hours. They immediately began to cramp as soon as he put weight on his foot.

"Mommy?" Rachel called from her perch.

Cuddy was surprised to find her little girl holding House's cane over the banister that fronted the balcony. Wilson leaned forward and took the cane from Rachel. He handed it to House but still kept his grip on his friend's arm.

"Can you make it to the living room?" Wilson questioned.

"Maybe," House replied softly. He was past worrying about his wounded male pride or his offended dignity. His hesitation was brought on by excruciating pain.

Cuddy turned back to her daughter. Rachel frowned as she watched Wilson help House limp through the door. Her favorite purple rabbit was clutched in her arms.

"Mommy, Hows hurt?" Rachel asked.

Cuddy reached up and pushed the toddler's bangs from her eyes. "Yes, baby. House's leg hurts. He did too much today."

She stood back and surveyed the castle bed. It was quite extraordinary. Everything from the hand turned spindles to the recessed lighting was perfect. It had obviously taken hours to assemble.

"I'm going to go order dinner." Cuddy smiled up at her daughter. "Do you want to stay in here and play?"

Cuddy smiled at Rachel's eager nod. "Okay. But, you be careful," she told the hyper little girl.

Cuddy carried the tool box to the living room and sat it out of the way. She saw that House had made it to the sofa. His damaged leg was propped on pillows and an ice pack was lying on his thigh. Wilson was nowhere to be seen. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the cushion.

She ran her hand through his hair much like she had done with Rachel. "Do you need me to get your ibuprofen?"

"No." House shook his head. "I need to eat something first. Wilson's ordering Chinese."

"House?" She waited until he looked at her with pain-filled, blue eyes. "Thank you. You've made her very happy."

"I noticed." His smile was more of a grimace.

"It could have waited." She laid her hand on his chest. Cuddy hoped he wouldn't be offended. She knew how touchy her stubborn diagnostician was about his physical limitations.

House laced his fingers through hers. "No, it couldn't. I promised Rachel she would have her new bed today. I couldn't disappoint her."

Cuddy leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You could have called in reinforcements. Your team didn't have a case. They could have helped."

"No," House stated flatly as he shook his head. "It's one thing to ask you or Wilson for help. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Stubborn ass," Cuddy chastised him quietly. "They wouldn't think any less of you."

"Things are finally getting back to normal." House searched her face. "I don't need them watching my every move, waiting for me to crack up again. Foreman and Chase have finally quit searching my office for drugs. I don't want to go back there."

"I understand." Cuddy squeezed his hand and then sat back as Wilson came in and flopped down on the floor.

"Wilson, thank you for helping House today," she told her friend.

He gave her a small smile. "I couldn't refuse," he told her quietly.

"Wilson!" House warned him with a growl.

"What?" Wilson questioned with mock outrage. "I just meant I couldn't refuse to help a friend in need."

Cuddy looked from her exhausted boyfriend to their equally fatigued friend. She knew she was missing something. Their bond, tested by time and tragedy, was stronger than friendship. She was just glad they had one another.

The quiet was broken when Rachel ran into the room. She headed straight to House's side and plopped her purple rabbit on his chest. He took it reflexively and looked at the toddler.

"Thank you, Hows. I love you." Rachel placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek and then ran back to her room and her fairytale castle.

House clutched the ridiculous stuffed animal tighter and closed his eyes. Cuddy noticed Wilson wiped his eyes as he lay back on the floor. Cuddy blinked back her own tears as she softly rubbed House's broad chest. It looked like there were now three people who would keep Gregory House's fragile heart safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _Just another peek into the lives of House, Cuddy and Rachel. I hope everyone enjoys it._

**Disclaimer **_We've already covered this. If House was mine, I wouldn't be here._

Lisa Cuddy stood in front of her kitchen sink pealing carrots. She paused and looked out the window. Rachel would be old enough by spring for a swing set. Cuddy would have to research the different models available. She knew she could have one chosen and assembled in time for Rachel's birthday. She smirked as she returned to her carrots. Unlike some people, she would make sure the thing was assembled when it was delivered.

Cuddy didn't interrupt her work as two, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She inhaled that scent that was uniquely his and tried not to melt as she felt that strong chest press against her back. She couldn't control a shiver as he kissed the shell of her ear.

"I hope my boyfriend doesn't catch you. He's awfully jealous," she managed to say as she tried to not cut off her finger.

"I'm not worried. I can take the gimpy bastard." The husky growl sent another shiver down Cuddy's spine.

She managed to stifle a giggle. "Don't underestimate him. He's sneaky. And, he's constantly changing tactics."

He placed a kiss to the side of her neck. That deep voice was amused when he said, "I think that carrot's dead already."

She looked down at the mangled remains in her hand and hoped he didn't see the blush that suddenly heated her cheeks. The man could fry her brain with just a look. When he turned on all the charm, Greg House was a weapon of mass destruction.

Cuddy leaned her head back onto his shoulder and smiled. "You should come with a warning label."

"Why? Are you thinking about operating heavy equipment?" He chuckled as he nudged her rear with his crotch.

"God, you're impossible." Cuddy tried to sound offended. "Remind me again. Are you fifty or fifteen?"

House laughed as he stole one of the carrots. "You should be impressed. Not many geezers my age could keep up a sex goddess like you."

She laughed out loud and wiggled her rear against him. "Well, I hope you're taking your vitamins, old man. You need your strength if you're going to keep up with a hot, young thing like me."

He nearly choked on the bite of carrot. One of the things he loved about her was that Lisa Cuddy always gave as got as she got. She would never be a passive participant in this relationship.

When he had finally managed to quit coughing, House looked around curiously. "It's awfully quiet in here. Where's Junior?"

Cuddy rinsed and dried her hands. She smiled at him. "Her majesty is overseeing her royal kingdom."

"So, if she's busy, how about we check out the laundry room?" House grabbed the waist band of her jeans and pulled her closer.

Cuddy made a few half-hearted swats at his roaming hands. "As romantic as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He tried to snake a hand under her shirt. "We could check out the spin cycle."

"I have a wide-awake toddler in the house. I don't have a sense of adventure." Cuddy gave him a lingering kiss. "But, if you're a good boy, you might get lucky later."

"I never get lucky. I'm just that good." House wore his most smug grin.

"Your ego knows no bounds." Cuddy laughed and moved back to the counter. Secretly, she agreed with him. He really was that good.

House pulled out a chair and sat. As he watched her putter around the kitchen he thought for the hundredth time that he was the luckiest bastard alive. After all the crap he had given her over the years, Cuddy should have run screaming from the idea of a relationship with him. For some reason, she had decided to give him a chance. He was determined not to screw this up.

Cuddy snuck a glance at his slouched posture. It was wonderful to see him apparently so relaxed. She stepped over one of the obscenely expensive athletic shoes that was in her way and put the container of carrots in the refrigerator.

"Wilson said you weren't moving too fast today. Is your leg bothering you?" Cuddy tried to keep her tone casual.

"My leg is fine. And, Wilson should mind his own business." House nibbled on his carrot.

"He worries about you." Cuddy handed him a napkin and a swatted the hand that tried to pat her rear.

"Wilson is a _Yenta_. I feel like I have my very own Jewish grandmother." House smiled at Cuddy's snort of laughter. The quiet in the rest of the house caught his attention again. "I'm surprised I haven't been attacked by your offspring yet."

"Marina said Rachel's been quiet today." Cuddy pulled a package of chicken strips from the freezer. "She's been like that since I picked her up from my mother's house yesterday."

"That old woman could suck the life out of a Mardi Gras party." House fiddled with the napkin. "I told you she could hang out in my office."

"You just wanted an excuse to skip clinic duty." Cuddy dumped the chicken on a cookie sheet. "Besides, the hospital doesn't pay a department head to babysit."

"Then why do I feel like a preschool teacher most days." House rose from the chair and liberated several cookies from the jar on the counter.

Cuddy watched him limp through the dining room and pretended she hadn't seen the covert activity at the cookie jar. She had no doubt as to his destination. Two casual mentions of Rachel's whereabouts meant House wouldn't rest until he had seen the toddler. She smiled and shook her head as she noticed the cane hanging from the trim above the dining room door. It looked like _Bubbie_Wilson had been concerned for no reason.

House strolled as casually as he could into Rachel's room and lowered his lanky frame onto the small sofa. He took a bite of cookie and looked around the girly space. Movement from the top level of the castle caught his attention. He ignored the brown eye that peaked around one of the spindles.

"I wonder where Rachel is," House mused aloud. "I guess I'll have to eat all these chocolate chip cookies by myself."

Rachel slowly unwound herself from a blanket and scooted down the slide. She crossed to the sofa and crawled up to sit next to him. House handed her a cookie and the pair ate in silence for several minutes.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head and picked at the cookie.

"Are you mad at your mom?" House was concerned about the unusually subdued mood. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

Rachel again shook her head before she answered, "Grama."

"Ah." Now the puzzle had a starting point. "What did she say that made you mad."

The toddler heaved a sigh and looked at the cookie in her hand. "I dopted."

House looked down at the top of her head. "Anything else?"

"You nuts." Rachel shrugged those tiny shoulders and fell silent.

House popped the last of his cookie in his mouth and then picked the dejected toddler up and sat her on his good leg. Inside, he was seething. How dare Arlene Cuddy tell Rachel she was adopted? A two and a half year old would have no comprehension of the concept.

"Well, you are adopted," House stated casually. Rachel looked up at him and blinked those huge eyes. "That means your mother loved you so much she couldn't live without you. Of all the little girls in the world, she thought you were the most special. She decided you were the one she wanted to be her baby."

"Really?" Rachel smiled up at him.

House was surprised the memory made him smile now. "Really. I was there. She took one look at you and knew she was supposed to be your mommy." He gave her a goofy frown. "I thought you were kind of funny looking. No hair, no teeth, kind of squishy looking. But, not your mom. She thought you were wonderful."

He smiled when Rachel giggled. "And, your grandmother is right. I am nuts. Who else would think sleeping in a castle would be fun?"

Rachel looked from House to the elaborate bed. "No body."

"Exactly." House smiled. "Who else would give you cookies before dinner and watch _Beauty and the Beast_ three times in one day?"

"No body." This time Rachel emphatically shook her head.

"See? I wouldn't be half as much fun if I was normal like everyone else." House smiled and pushed her bangs off of her face. "I would be a boring, old, sour-puss like Grandma."

Rachel giggled at the pinched, disapproving frown House used to demonstrate Arlene Cuddy's usual look. House wasn't surprised when the little girl stood on his leg and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His heart melted a little more when he heard the softly whispered, "I love you, Hows."

"I love you, too." He hugged her closer. "You come and talk to me next time you're upset. Okay?"

Rachel nodded her head against his shoulder. He patted her thin back. "Now, why don't you play until dinner's ready? There's something I need to go do."

House helped her hop down and watched as she tried to climb back up the slide. He stood and was already pulling his cell phone from his pocket at he limped from the bedroom. He was glad he had been able to hide how angry he was from the toddler. House headed to the one place he could find some privacy and shut Cuddy's bathroom door behind himself. He leaned against the vanity and tapped one foot against the floor as he dialed.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy was tossing a salad when House limped his way into the kitchen. She was shocked when her usually calm boyfriend snatched up the receiver to her suddenly ringing phone and immediately slammed it back down. Her hands went still and her eyes were wide as she watched him turn off the ringer and then proceed to pace the kitchen.

"House?" Cuddy had never seen him this angry. "What happened?"

"Your mother happened." House resisted the urge to punch the refrigerator.

Cuddy laid the salad tongs in the bowl and watched him carefully. He looked like a mountain lion caught in a cage. He was all sleek lines and barely controlled power.

"What did she do?" Cuddy's tone was resigned. This was her mother after all.

"That woman," House bit out, "told Rachel that she's adopted. And, she apparently she thought it would be a good idea to tell Rachel that I'm nuts. Her words, not mine."

"Oh, God." Cuddy placed a hand over her eyes. "I have to talk to Rachel."

House stopped her before she could move past him. He quickly related everything he had said to the distraught little girl. Cuddy allowed him to pull her into a loose hug.

"I also called your mother," he admitted and felt her tighten her hold on his waist.

"I guessed. The way you attacked my phone was a pretty good clue." Cuddy pulled back far enough to look up into those eyes that were still flashing like blue flames. "I'm sure that went over well."

"She already hates me. I figured I could say what I wanted. Arlene has to learn to keep her mouth shut. I'm not going to let her ride the crazy train when Rachel's around." House was still shaking with anger. "For future reference, I did mention supervised visitations. Just thought you should know."

"She needs someone who's not afraid to stand up to her." Cuddy laid her forehead on his chest. She didn't want to freak him out with her reaction to his overprotective streak. "She's had free reign over our family for far too long."

"I guess this means I won't ever be her favorite son-in-law." Cuddy's head popped back up and she nearly laughed aloud at the panic stricken look on his face. House looked wildly around the kitchen for any means of escape. "Ah…not that…I mean…I don't…" he stammered.

Cuddy took pity on him. She patted his shoulder. "I know, House. Calm down. You're about to hyperventilate."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go talk to Rachel. Why don't you finish getting dinner ready?" Cuddy stopped in the dining room and turned back to him with a mischievous smile. "You aren't going to skulk out the door the minute I'm out of sight are you?"

"Woman, I'll have you know, I don't skulk. I flat out run like a coward." House wiped his damp palms on the seat of his jeans. "But, no, I'm not going anywhere."

House waited until Cuddy had disappeared before he let his head hang. He leaned over and beat his forehead lightly on the counter top. He cursed his own big mouth. Sometimes he really wished he had been born with an internal sensor like everyone else.

Cuddy slipped into Rachel's room and immediately spotted her daughter playing on the top level of the castle. She spared a second to curse her mother for, once again, putting her in an uncomfortable situation. She wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"Hi, Baby." Cuddy leaned against the front of the balcony. "Can I talk to you?"

Rachel hurtled down the slide and ran to her mother. Cuddy led her to the sofa and sat. Rachel waited patiently.

"Rachel, House told me what your grandmother said." Cuddy wasn't surprised when Rachel looked at the floor. "Honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm very glad you told House what was wrong."

"Grama a sour-puss," Rachel informed her mother very primly.

Cuddy tried to stop the laugh that nearly escaped. "Where did you hear that?"

"Hows," Rachel innocently informed her mother.

"Of course," Cuddy muttered. "You shouldn't call other people names. It's not nice. Do you understand?"

She waited until Rachel had nodded. Cuddy knew Rachel was too young to understand the circumstances of her birth and the concept of adoption. And, even though it surprised her, House had done a wonderful job with his explanation. He seems to be a natural at explaining things so Rachel could understand.

"Your grandmother shouldn't have said what she did about you and House. Honey, I love you very, very much. You are the most important person in the world to me. I'm very blessed that I get to be your mommy." There would be more conversations when Rachel was older. Cuddy hoped this would suffice for the time being.

"I special," Rachel said with a huge smile.

Cuddy laughed and swept the toddler in for a hug. "Yes, you are. You are very special."

"My Hows special." The little girl's eyes were wide with sincerity.

"Your House, huh?" Cuddy laughed when Rachel enthusiastically nodded. "Well, 'your' House probably has dinner ready. Should we go see?"

Rachel gave an excited squeal. "He cook?"

"No, honey." Cuddy helped Rachel slide to the floor. "I cooked. He just finished it up."

"Oh." Rachel gave her a look that didn't bode well for a cooperative dinner time. Cuddy tried to not be offended by the sight of her tiny daughter trudging to the dining room like a condemned prisoner heading to the gallows. She had to secretly had to admit her that her boyfriend was as brilliant in the kitchen as he was in the hospital…and the bedroom. She couldn't stop a giggle as she followed her daughter in search of their favorite cook.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

After dinner Cuddy had taken her cell phone into the bathroom for her own heated conversation with her mother. Apparently, whatever House had said had made an impression. Arlene Cuddy had apologized for a conversation Rachel had overheard. Cuddy noticed her mother didn't apologize for calling House nuts. She let that one slide for the time-being. She had to admit that House's idea of supervised visits had merit. She wouldn't allow her mother's negative attitude have harmful effects on Rachel.

Now, hours later, Cuddy collapsed onto the broad chest beneath her. She tried to slow her labored breathing. Tiny aftershocks still shook her slight frame. She stretched into the large hand that was gliding up and down her back.

"See? I told you I'm that good." His voice was smug.

Cuddy shook with laughter. "And, so modest, too."

When she would have slid to the side, House wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "About what I said earlier…"

Cuddy raised and propped her chin on her hands. "House, I know you were joking. I've heard you expound on marriage enough to know you weren't serious."

"So, you're okay?" House still looked concerned.

Cuddy ran the toes of her right foot down the outside of his left thigh. "I think I'm slightly better than okay." After she had thoroughly kissed him, she smiled down into those gorgeous, blue eyes. "I think we're doing fine the way we are."

She had to stifle a moan when he slowly rolled his hips upward. House gave her a wicked smile and she felt his deep voice rumble in his chest as he asked, "Want to try for better than fine?"

"You really are fifteen," Cuddy giggled and then moaned again as his talented fingers began to wander. She managed a quick prayer of thanks for twenty years of foreplay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** _I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. This one didn't go where I expected. It was just as much a surprise to me as it will be to everyone else. I argued with them; but, they wouldn't listen. I hope everyone likes it._

**Disclaimer **_Obviously, House isn't mine. David Shore would never let me get away with this._

House opened his front door and limped into his living room. He tossed his keys and the mail on the side table and hung his cane on the trim. He draped his jacket over the back of the couch and dug his ringing cell phone from the pocket of his jeans. He answered it after he checked the caller it.

"Hey," was his distracted greeting.

"Where are you?" Cuddy didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"We went bar hopping," House kept a close eye on Rachel as she cautiously examined this new space.

"House!" Cuddy screeched.

"Relax. We're at my apartment. I needed to check the mail and pick up a heavier coat." House watched as Rachel warily approached his piano.

"I'm picking up Chinese. Why don't I bring it there?" Cuddy paused as she gave the cashier her credit card. "Unless girls aren't allowed to hang out in the man cave."

"If you're bringing food, come on." House tried to steer Rachel away from his pride and joy. "But, they're saying the snow will be bad tonight. We probably shouldn't stay too long."

House heard the rustle of plastic sacks before Cuddy responded. "I'll be there in a few minutes. We can go after we eat. Do you plan on getting snowed in with us?"

"As long as I can bring some DVDs and a guitar, I should be able to survive." House stopped the tiny hand before it touched the piano.

"No porn and acoustic only," Cuddy replied as she shut her car door.

"Party pooper. Drive carefully." House disconnected and pulled the bench away from the piano. He sat down and opened the cover to the keys.

Cuddy found him still there ten minutes later when she let herself in the front door. Rachel was sitting next to him, watching his hands with fascination. House was playing and singing _Be Our Guest_ for the enthralled toddler. Rachel barely spared her mother a glance as Cuddy kissed the tops of their heads.

Cuddy had dinner set up on the table by the time the song ended. Rachel ran to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. The little girl was bouncing up and down and practically vibrating with excitement.

"Mommy, Hows play," Rachel almost yelled.

"I heard, baby." Cuddy sat down with Rachel on her lap. "He plays very well, doesn't he?"

"Yeah!" Cuddy knew she had to try to get a few bites down the toddler who was probably too excited to eat. For the uninitiated, exploring House's apartment was like studying an exotic animal in its natural habitat. For a curious toddler, it would be a grand adventure.

House limped into the kitchen and gave Cuddy a quick kiss before he pulled out a chair and sat. A small smile played across his face as he listened to Rachel jabber about his piano. She had been captivated by his playing. As he munched on an eggroll, House realized had just found the perfect birthday present for Rachel.

Cuddy divided her attention between eating and trying to get Rachel to take a few bites. She happened to catch the thoughtful look on House's face. She knew without a doubt that particular look meant he was plotting something. Call her suspicious, but Lisa Cuddy was suddenly afraid she knew what had her boyfriend so quiet.

"House, no," she stated flatly.

"What?" House raised an eyebrow in surprise and tried to look innocent.

"I see the wheels turning in your devious brain. She can't have one." Cuddy narrowed her eyes and tried to look stern.

"Why not? Beethoven was already composing by her age." House was a little surprised she was able to read him so easily.

"Let's see. We don't have room. I would have to find time to take her for lessons. They're expensive." Cuddy was so focused on stating her case she didn't even notice when Rachel dropped noodles on her skirt.

"An upright would fit in the living room. I can give her lessons. And, you're talking to the person who spent four thousand on a bed." House countered each of her arguments with what he thought were perfectly reasonable justifications.

"House," Cuddy rubbed the spot above her left eye, "you're spoiling her."

House leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Do you want me to provide you with studies on the correlation between music instruction and cognitive development? Would you like to see the statistics on SAT and ACT scores for students who play an instrument verses those who don't? Or should I print out the studies relevant to the psychological effects of music?"

Cuddy knew she had to do damage control. Her accusation had obviously hurt his delicate feelings. Sometimes it was difficult to remember just how emotionally fragile House could be. Cuddy was the first to admit that House was great with her daughter. And, Rachel was obviously good for him. She just hoped she could explain without causing him to retreat into himself.

"I'm not questioning your motives. I know you only want what's best for her." Cuddy paused and took a deep breath. "I just don't want to feel like I have to compete with you. Right now you're the one who buys the cool toys and I'm the one who makes her eat her broccoli. You don't get to hog all the fun stuff. Besides, I want this to be the kind of decision we make together."

"You didn't ask my opinion about that hoity-toity preschool." House still had a mulish set to his jaw.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'm still learning to share." Cuddy hoped her smile looked convincing. "Can we please work on discussing things before we make major decisions?"

"Fine." House finally unfolded his arms and picked up his chop sticks. "I still think she needs one."

Cuddy smiled. "Then we'll pick it out together. And, it waits for her birthday. Okay?"

"Fine," House repeated. He stole a piece of Rachel's sweet and sour chicken. He grinned at the outraged look Rachel gave him. "Can I still bring her over here until she has one of her own?"

"That's actually a good idea. You can see if she's really interested before we spend all that money." Cuddy took a drink of her water. "I wouldn't mind taking lessons myself."

House paused with his chop sticks in midair. "Seriously? You want me to teach you, too?"

"Maybe." Cuddy stalled as she put more noodles on Rachel's plate. She finally admitted, "I've always wanted to learn to play the guitar."

House's eyes began to sparkle with a predatory gleam. "I can picture you dressed in skin tight, black leather rockin' my Flying V like Joan Jett."

"Oh, God. I've created a monster." Cuddy hung her head and looked at Rachel. "Baby, I think your mommy just made a huge mistake."

"Don't worry, Cuddles. I'll be gentle with you." House smirked at the look of skepticism on her face. "With the guitar I mean."

They ate and talked about House's current case and Cuddy's latest battle with the board of directors. At some point, Rachel ended up in House's lap where she munched on fortune cookies. She helped herself to his fried rice when she thought he wasn't looking. House finally set her on the floor and took his plate to the sink. He looked out the kitchen window to find it had already started to snow.

"Can you clean up in here while I grab some stuff? We need to get going." He told Cuddy.

They spent the next few minutes in a flurry of activity. Cuddy packed up the leftovers to take with them and washed the dishes. House limped back and forth from the living room to his bedroom shoving clothes and other items in a duffle bag. One of the acoustic guitars went in its case. Rachel ignored the adults in favor of playing with a rubber model of the human brain. House tossed the model into the bag and helped Rachel put on her hat and coat.

Her mother was surprised when Rachel announced, "I ride with my Hows."

Cuddy paused putting her on coat. "You don't want to ride with me?"

"No." Rachel vigorously shook her head. "I ride in my new seat."

"What new seat?" Cuddy looked to House.

"I bought a safety seat for my car." House raised an eyebrow and slid into his wool, pea coat. "It made more sense than constantly getting her booster seat out of your car."

Cuddy bent her head and concentrated on doing up the buttons on her coat. She didn't want House to see how touched she was by his thoughtfulness. In so many small ways, Rachel was becoming a focus of his attention. House apparently took her silence for irritation.

"What? Should I have checked with you first?" House demanded.

He was surprised by the sheen of tears in her eyes when she looked at him. Cuddy quickly placed a hand on his chest.

"No, of course not. I'm just a little overwhelmed by how wonderful you are." She rose up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You can deflect and deny all you want, but you really are great with her."

House ducked his head and tried to use his best gruff tone, "If you're finished being all mushy, can we go now?"

"We're ready whenever you are." Cuddy gave him another quick kiss.

"You don't mind if she rides with me do you?" House handed her the guitar case and picked up the duffle bag.

"No, I don't mind. I know she's safe with you." Cuddy handed him his cane and took Rachel's hand. She gave him a cheeky smile. "And, this way, I don't have to listen to Radio Disney all the way home."

House laughed as he locked the door behind them. "This just gives me more time to introduce her to the Stones."

"She's two and a half, House. I don't think she's old enough to appreciate the philosopher Jagger." She steered Rachel towards House's car.

House stowed the guitar and duffle bag in the back seat. He waited until Rachel was buckled in before he took Cuddy's hand. "I may not have a clue what I'm doing, but I am trying. Most of the time, I feel like I'm way in over my head. Please don't give up on me."

"House, I'm not going to give up on you just because you go a little overboard sometimes." Cuddy cupped his face with her free hand and smiled up at him as snowflakes drifted around them. "But, you can't get defensive when I set limits."

"Fair enough." House pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Now, again, can we go before we get snowed in here with nothing to eat but leftover Chinese and a box of stale Coco-Puffs?"

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy tucked a sleeping Rachel into bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She switched off the overhead light and closed her door. As she made her way back to the living room, Cuddy could hear the cartoon they had been watching still playing with the volume turned down low. As she sat down next to him on the sofa, House placed an arm around Cuddy's shoulders and tucked her close to his side.

"Rachel's asleep. You can put something else on," she told him.

Without taking his eyes off of the screen, House shook his head. "I want to finish this first. I can't believe I've never seen it."

"Admit it. You just like having Rachel around because she gives you an excuse to watch cartoons." Cuddy teased him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't need an excuse, although, she could come in handy. If I take her along, I can go the theater without people thinking I'm a pedophile." House sounded very pleased with himself.

Cuddy giggled then said, "No, they'll just think you're taking your granddaughter to the movies."

"Ouch! You're cruel, woman." House smirked down at her. "And, might I remind you, you're no spring chicken."

Cuddy sniffed and stuck her nose in the air in a pretend pout. She watched the cartoon for a few minutes before she commented with a smile, "That doctor reminds me of someone. Demented, genius, mad scientist…hmmm…wonder who it could be?"

House laughed a maniacal laugh that sounded strikingly similar to the animated cockroach on the screen.

When Cuddy managed to control her own laughter, she gasped, "Oh, God. Don't let Rachel hear you do that. She'll drive you nuts begging you to do it for her."

"I wouldn't mind." House smiled and ran his hand up and down her arm. He had been musing over her earlier words. "You said you want us to make major decisions together."

"Yes," Cuddy looked up at him.

"How involved do you expect me to be in her life?" House didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"How involved do you want to be?" Cuddy decided to let him set the course for this conversation.

"Now who's deflecting?" House continued to caress her arm as he quietly admitted, "I do love her."

"But?" Cuddy questioned.

"But, I'm still not sure I'm ready to be anyone's father." House took a deep breath and finally met her gaze. "And, I know that's what you're hoping for."

Cuddy blinked and then focused on the writing on his shirt. "Rachel and I love you. Is it so wrong to hope you'll decide to be a permanent part of our lives?"

"No," House admitted before he put a finger under her chin and forced Cuddy to look at him. "I'm still the most screwed up person I know. I don't want you to decide you've made a mistake."

Looking into those expressive, blue eyes, Cuddy could read the fear and uncertainty. She made the connection between what he was saying and what he had told her of his past. And, with great clarity, Cuddy understood what had House so scared and just how badly she could hurt him.

She cupped his whiskered cheek in her palm. "House, I know you're afraid to get too close. You think I'm going to eventually break up with you. You think this isn't going to last."

House turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "The thought had crossed my mind," he told her.

"I love you, House. It's taken me over twenty years to finally admit that you're who I want. I have no plans to let you go," Cuddy told him with absolute certainty.

Cuddy felt her stomach churning with nerves as she made a decision. There was only one way she could think to prove that she was in this relationship for the long haul. She hoped she wasn't about to make a colossal mistake as she slid from the sofa and knelt in front of him. When she took his hand in hers, House's eyes widened in shock.

"You're my best friend. I've loved you half of my life and I can't imagine spending one day without you." Cuddy managed a steady smile as she asked, "Greg House, when you decide you're ready, will you marry me?"

"I…" House swallowed and blinked a few times. Finally, he nodded.

"Was that a yes?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

Cuddy pulled House to her. One kiss led to another and then another. At some point, she ended up sitting on his left leg with her arms wrapped around his neck. House wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her to his chest.

"You proposed. Does this mean I get an engagement ring?" House asked her with a grin.

"No, but you can feel free to tell everyone," Cuddy told him as she ran her fingers through his graying hair.

"Cheapskate," he complained before he laughed. "I'll let you tell Arlene."

Cuddy groaned and let her head fall on to his shoulder. "Can't we just wait to tell her until after it's over?"

"And deprive her of finally planning a wedding for her first born? Perish the thought." House placed a kiss to her hair and relented, "But, you can wait until we decide we're ready to do this."

"We're waiting for you to decide you're ready," Cuddy reminded him. She couldn't resist teasing him. "If I have to tell my mother, you have to tell yours."

House let his head rest against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "Eloping sounds like a good idea."

"Absolutely not," Cuddy quickly vetoed that plan. "I'm not about to slink off like I'm ashamed of you. I want everyone we know to witness how much I love you and how proud I am to marry you."

"Cuddy," House tried to blink back the tears that suddenly filled his eyes, "set a date."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy ran the back of her fingers down his whiskered jaw.

"Yeah, I'm sure." House took a deep, although shaky, breath. "I figure I better get you to say 'I do' before you come to your senses."

"That's not going to happen. I've told you that you're stuck with me." She kissed him. "Unless you're afraid you'll change your mind."

"I may be nuts, but I'm not stupid." House flashed that wicked, sexy grin she loved so much. His blue eyes sparkled. "Patty and Selma will legally belong to me. No way am I going to pass on that."

"You're such a pig." Cuddy slapped him playfully on the arm before she sobered. "What about Rachel?"

"It's too late to trade her in on a puppy, right?" House grinned at her look of outrage. "God, you're so easy."

"House," she growled in warning. Just as fast as he had teased her, House turned serious.

"I still don't know how great I'll be as a father. I imagine I'll drive you crazy most of the time. But, I do know what it's like to grow up with a father who resented me because I wasn't biologically his son." House cupped her face in his hands. "I promise Rachel will always know she's my daughter, too."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you."

"I didn't think you made a habit of proposing to men you don't love," he whispered into her hair.

She laughed and then broke the embrace when she felt someone tugging on her sweatpants. Cuddy looked down to see Rachel standing next to them. The little girl had an earnest expression on her face.

"Mommy, I thirsty," the toddler told her.

Cuddy released House and stood. "Come on, Honey. I'll get you some juice."

"Thank God," House exclaimed as he rubbed his left thigh. "I was starting to lose feeling."

Cuddy smirked and wiggled her butt at him before she led Rachel to the kitchen. House laughed as he dug his cell phone from his pocket. He had just hit send on a text message when Cuddy and Rachel returned to the living room. Rachel handed him her sippy cup and then climbed up to take her mother's place on his lap. She retrieved her cup and lay back with her head on his chest.

"Comfortable?" House asked the toddler and smiled when she nodded. Cuddy had just snuggled in next to him when the cell phone rang.

"House," he answered without looking at the caller id. He had a pretty good idea who it would be.

Cuddy flipped the television channel to a local news program. She was surprised when House waved the phone in her direction. She took it reflexively and looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I sent Wilson a text. He doesn't believe me. Tell him what you did," House directed her as he gently rocked Rachel from side to side.

"Yes, Wilson, I really did propose," she told their friend without preamble. Cuddy laughed at Wilson's sputtered words of shock and amazement. She finally broke in to say, "At least I didn't have to grope him this time to get you to believe me."

House snorted and climbed to his feet with a sleeping Rachel snuggled against his left shoulder. He snagged his cane and limped to the little girl's bedroom. He had her tucked back in bed in a matter of minutes. House bent and gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Looks like I'm going to be your dad, Kid," he whispered. "I hope I don't screw you up too much."

When House returned to the living room, Cuddy was still on the phone. He just shook his head as he limped through on his way to the kitchen. He made his way back to the sofa when he heard Cuddy giggling like a teenager.

"You girls can gossip tomorrow." House raised his voice. "Say goodnight, Wilson."

Cuddy laughed again before she told Wilson goodnight and disconnected the call. She returned the phone to House and sat cross-legged on the sofa to face him. She watched as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Wilson said to tell you congratulations," Cuddy told him. "I should have known you couldn't wait to tell him."

"I've been his best man enough times. He owes me." House smirked. "Besides, you just made him a lot of money."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "There was a pool on us getting engaged?"

"Yep. Chase is in charge of the bets. Wilson had money on you proposing within a year." House twirled his cane. "He can afford one heck of wedding present."

"I'll be sure to remind him of that tomorrow." Cuddy crossed her arms and studied her boyfriend. "So, what was your bet?"

"Who said I bet on us?" House tried to look innocent. Under her quiet scrutiny, he finally caved and admitted with a pout. "Fine. I had five hundred dollars on me proposing within a year."

Cuddy laughed as she moved closer to place a kiss on his cheek. "I cost you five hundred dollars and you still said yes?"

"Hell, yes." House pulled Cuddy with him as he lay back against the sofa arm. "I was afraid if I said no, you wouldn't wait around for me to ask you."

Cuddy snuggled against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She suddenly laughed and rose up to look at him. House frowned and waited for the next bit of torment.

"You realize what this means?" Cuddy waited for him to shake his head before she continued. "Now, you have a chance to be Mom's favorite son-in-law."

"Well, I am the handsome, intelligent doctor who saved her life. There's really no contest." House ran his hands down her back and cupped her rear. "So, what do you say we go consummate this engagement?"

"I thought you would never ask." Cuddy climbed off of House and offered him a hand up from the sofa. The evening had taken a turn she had never expected. She certainly hadn't planned it. But Lisa Cuddy knew this had been the right decision.

As House held her hand and limped down the hall, he fought the panic that threatened to overtake him. He knew in his heart he could be a husband and father. His head was another matter. He figured he just had to ignore the voice in his head that sounded eerily like John House.

He stopped Cuddy at the bedroom door. "Promise me you'll keep telling me I can do this."

"I promise." She understood the source of his nerves. Cuddy placed her hands on his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "I'm going to convince you that you deserve this as much as anyone else. "

She smiled when he hung his cane on the doorknob and then picked her up. "I could get used to this romantic streak."

"Just don't let it get around at the hospital. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation." House kissed her before he limped into the bedroom. This evening had taken a turn he certainly hadn't expected. He vowed he would make sure she didn't regret this decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I've tried to respond to everyone. If I missed you, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. Please keep them coming. A couple of the reviews inspired this chapter. It started out happy and turned into an angst fest. As usual, they wouldn't listen to me. House may be a little OOC. I've tried to keep him IC; but, this is my version of House, so I figure I can write him how I want._

**Disclaimer** _Seriously? Do we think David Shore would pay me for this? (Although I do think I'm doing a much better job with Cuddy than the real writers have been lately.)_

As was usual, House woke slowly. Weak sunlight filtered through the blinds and played across his still closed eyes. He stretched one hand above his head and the other to the side. He was vaguely aware of the absence of another body next to him. The gentle hum of the central heat was the only noise in the room. He cautiously moved his right leg and groaned at the stiffness. A small grin flitted across his face when memories of the activities that caused the stiffness flashed through his mind.

At the sound of a soft giggle, House rolled his head to the side and opened one eye. Rachel sat on the bed next to him. She was still dressed in her footed pajamas and her hair was a mess of brown tangles. The toddler had the ever-present, purple rabbit tucked under one arm. House did a quick inventory and was relieved that under the covers he was at least wearing a pair of boxers.

"Hi," Rachel greeted him.

"Hi," House replied before he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I wait for you," she informed him in a tone that suggested he needed to get with the program.

"Why?" He knew his brain still wasn't functioning at full capacity, but House couldn't remember any event that required his presence.

"I hungry," again Rachel seemed to think the reason should be obvious.

Now he opened the other eye and looked around the room. "Where's your mom?"

When Rachel gestured in the direction of the living room, House frowned. "So, tell her you're hungry."

"Want pancakes." Rachel stared at him with those huge, brown eyes and waited for him to make the connection.

"You want me to make you pancakes?" Finally, House's brain was catching on to the thought processes of a hungry toddler. He had eaten her mother's version of pancakes. He didn't blame the kid for asking him to cook.

"Yes," she told him and smiled that adorable smile that worked on him every time.

"Your mom can make pancakes. Wake me up when they're ready." House closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

"No!" Rachel leaned over and shook his shoulder. "You make them."

"I'm sleeping," House mumbled and tried not to grin.

"No you're not." Rachel poked him on the shoulder. "Hows, I hungry."

House finally gave in and opened his eyes. Rachel was still staring at him and now she was employing the poor, pitiful look that always touched a place in his heart. House knew it was an act, but he couldn't resist.

"Please, Hows," she turned the pitiful look up a notch to shameless begging.

"Fine. Go wait in the hall," House told her.

"Why?" Rachel asked with the innocence of a child.

"Because, I need to get dressed." There was no way Greg House was going to parade around in front of a toddler in just his underwear.

Rachel slid from the mattress and ran towards the door. At the last minute, she stopped and turned towards him. She placed her tiny hands on her nonexistent hips and stared him down. Her skeptical expression clearly said she thought this was some sort of trick.

"I'm getting up," House told her. He waved his hand towards the door in a shooing motion. When Rachel shut the door softly behind her, House ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. Usually it took a dying patient to get him out of bed at six-thirty on a Saturday morning.

Lisa Cuddy was balanced on her yoga mat. She focused on her breathing and stretched her back and neck. The sound of Rachel's high pitched shrieks and giggles broke the silence of the quiet morning. The sound of a cane on the hardwood floor of the hallway drew her attention in that direction. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her boyfriend limp into the living room. The cane was in his right hand as usual. His left arm was wrapped around her daughter's waist and he was carrying Rachel slung over his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cuddy asked as she sat down on the mat.

"Making breakfast," House continued on to the kitchen with Rachel still giggling from her upside down position across his arm.

Cuddy rose and followed them as far as the kitchen door. "I planned to make breakfast," she told him as she watched him place Rachel on the floor.

"I told Junior I'd make pancakes," House said as he stuck his head in the refrigerator. Rachel shimmed between House and the door and peered inside.

"I'll do it if you want me to," Cuddy said. She caught the way the pair looked at one another.

"That's okay. We'll take care of it. Why don't you go relax," House tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, we do it. You 'lax, mommy," Rachel eagerly seconded the suggestion.

Cuddy crossed her arms over her chest. "You two just don't like my pancakes. Do you?"

House and Rachel shared a guilty look. He knew they were busted, but he tried to bluff their way out of it. "I just wanted to try out Wilson's recipe."

"You really shouldn't try to lie before you've had your coffee, Greg House," Cuddy told him with a sniff. "Since my culinary talents aren't appreciated, I'll just go read."

House looked down at Rachel and rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he whispered not too softly.

Rachel giggled when her mother yelled, "I heard that."

House pulled ingredients from the refrigerator and the cabinets. He found a bowl and the griddle. When he had everything he needed he pulled a kitchen chair up to the counter. He picked Rachel up and stood her on the chair.

Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Gweg?" she questioned.

"Yes, but you don't get to call me that," House sighed when she still looked confused. "Your full name is Rachel Cuddy. Your mom's name is Lisa Cuddy. Mine is Greg House. Understand?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded with a smile and then looked at the counter. "I help you?"

"Of course. All great chiefs need an assistant." House measured and let Rachel pour the ingredients into the bowl. Then he showed the toddler how to stir the batter. He ignored Cuddy who had slipped back in to set the small table in the kitchen and to start the coffee maker. House did spare Cuddy the time for a quick kiss that caused Rachel to giggle. He figured he would do a proper job later when they didn't have a tiny chaperone.

House was pouring the first pancake when Rachel asked, "Hows?"

"Hmmm?" he responded as he picked up the spatula.

"I want a baby," the little girl informed him.

"You have a room full of dolls," he distractedly answered as he picked up the coffee cup Cuddy had left on the counter.

"No, not a doll. A baby." From her perch on the chair, Rachel looked at him with that too adorable smile.

House put his cup back on his counter. The image that flashed through his mind caused his heart to skip a beat. Whether his hands suddenly shook from fear or excitement, he couldn't say. He certainly refused to analyze why the image of a pregnant Cuddy had his heart racing.

"Babies aren't all that great." He looked at Rachel and hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "All they do is sleep, cry and poop. And, they smell funny."

"But, I want a sister," Rachel whined.

House stalled by sliding the pancake from the griddle onto a platter and turning off the burner. He had no idea why this topic had come up. He had learned from experience that deflection didn't work well with a toddler, especially not this toddler. She was as stubborn and tenacious as her mother.

"Rachel," House looked down at her and knew he was about to disappoint her, "your mom and I can't have more babies."

"But, I want a sister," Rachel whined again and looked up at him with those huge, brown eyes.

House brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I know, Sweetie. But, this time I can't get you what you want. You're going to be the only little girl we have."

House was surprised when she wrapped her thin, little arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He patted her on the back. This was his first almost-crisis as a quasi-parent. He was relieved to realize that apparently he hadn't messed up too much.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House lay in bed and idly ran his hand up and down Cuddy's arm. She was snuggled on his right side with her head on his chest. They had spent a full day of playing with Rachel and being lazy. House had read every book Dr. Suess had written. He had played more games of Chutes and Ladders than he had played in his entire childhood and sang every Disney theme he knew twice.

"Rachel and I had a discussion this morning," House casually mentioned.

"Really? I bet that was an interesting conversation." Cuddy ran her hand across his broad, t-shirt covered chest.

"Hmmm…" House continued to stroke her arm. "She told me she wants a sister."

He felt her go completely still before she asked, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her she's going to be the only little girl we have." House paused to consider what he wanted to say. "I suppose this is something we should have discussed."

"I didn't think there was anything to discuss." Cuddy realized she had never even considered this becoming an issue.

"You went through months of expensive medical treatments trying to get pregnant. You expect me to believe you don't still want to have a baby?" House was confused. A piece of the puzzle was missing.

"House, I didn't want to add that kind of pressure to our relationship. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." Cuddy

"So, you do want a baby. Just not mine." House felt as if he had been shot through the heart. For someone who had always sworn he would never father a child, it was a totally irrational reaction; but, he couldn't stop the pang of disappointment. "I guess that's why you never asked me to be a sperm donor."

Cuddy quickly rose up on her left arm and looked at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"House, that's not true." Cuddy tried to reassure him. "I would love to have your baby. And, I was going to ask you to be a donor. But, after I had the miscarriage, I decided to quit trying. I didn't want to go through that again. And, I couldn't ask you to go through it either."

House blinked up at her and frowned in confusion. "Miscarriage? What miscarriage?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. "I thought you knew."

"You never told me." House was still trying to make sense of this entire, surreal conversation.

"After the third IVF, you knew I was pregnant. You teased me about it. And, then I wasn't." Cuddy looked down at him and refused to cry. "I thought you hacked into my medical records."

"No, I didn't. I diagnosed it from the symptoms." House was trying to make all the pieces fit. "You kept denying it and I believed you. How far along were you?"

"Seven weeks." Cuddy laid her head on his chest.

House ran the timeframe through his mind. Suddenly, the picture was clear. Cuddy was shocked when he let out an explosive curse word she had never heard him use and then pushed roughly from the bed. She watched as he limped to stand in front of the window. He braced his hands on the frame and hung his head.

With his back still to her, House asked, "So, when I told you it was a good thing you never became a mother, it had just happened?"

Cuddy sat up on the bed. "Yes," she had to fight through the tears to answer.

House turned to face her. The look of misery on her face nearly brought him to his knees. "Dammit, Cuddy, don't you have any sense of self preservation? Why would you want to marry a monster like me?"

Cuddy sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "That was the most horrid, devastating thing you've ever said to me; but, I knew you were trying to detox by yourself. I knew it was the pain and the drugs talking. I talked to Wilson. I had a good, long cry and I got past it."

"You thought I knew about the miscarriage and could still say something like that." House leaned against the wall and unconsciously rubbed his thigh. "The fact that I didn't know doesn't change the fact that I'm cruel, heartless bastard."

From where she sat on the bed, Cuddy could see the contempt and self-loathing in his eyes. "Yes, you were," Cuddy agreed with him and winced at the look of utter devastation on his expressive face.

Cuddy swiped at the tears again and took a deep breath. "Why did you go to Mayfield?"

House pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His voice was barely above a whisper when he answered, "You know why I went."

"I know about the hallucinations. They should have disappeared after the detox." Cuddy refused to back down. "I want to know why you didn't leave. Why did you stay and finish the program?"

"Cuddy…" he didn't know if he could lay his soul bare. Then he thought of the immense pain and suffering that he had caused this remarkable woman. House knew he could offer her no less than complete honesty. "I didn't want to live the rest of my life as a miserable, misanthropic bastard. I was tired of being alone. I knew Mayfield was my last chance to figure out how to be happy."

House slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He looked down at his lap as he continued, "I'm the best diagnostician in the country. I knew my problem wasn't just the drugs. I finally had to face the fact that I was mentally ill. I wasn't just self destructive any more. I was hurting everyone around me. I was going to end up killing someone else and probably myself."

Cuddy slid from the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor. She was close but not touching him. "That's why I was able to forgive you," she told him quietly.

House looked at her through eyes that were haunted by the excruciatingly, shameful memories. "I don't understand how you could."

"You said it yourself." Cuddy managed a small, watery smile. "Addiction is a mental illness. So is PTSD. Would you refuse to forgive a patient who had cancer or heart disease?"

"No," House answered in a hoarse whisper.

"That's why I don't blame you. You admitted you had a problem and you got help." Cuddy placed her hand on his where it rested on his leg. "I've seen how much you've changed. Oh, you're still House. You can be sarcastic, rude, arrogant and manipulative. But, you're more open and caring now. You don't deliberately try to hurt people."

She squeezed his hand and managed a stronger smile. "Before Mayfield you would never have told me you loved me. You especially wouldn't have said it to Rachel. I've seen how hard you're working to build a normal life. You came out of Mayfield a stronger person. I know you can still be an insensitive jerk, but I feel like I'm finally with the Greg House I fell in love with at Michigan."

"Cuddy," House twined his fingers through hers, "I'm sorry. I should have said that to you and to Wilson when I came home. You were wrong when you said I'm the most incredible person you know. That would be you. I know I don't deserve you. I could try for the rest of my life and still not be able to atone for all the misery I've caused you."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I'm sorry, too. I should have known your actions were cries for help. Can we agree to leave the past in the past? No more dragging up who said or did what to whom?"

House nodded. "I'm tired of living in the past. It's not a nice place."

"It wasn't all bad, but I'm sure we do better in the future." Cuddy pretended to frown. "Now can we get off this cold floor?"

House huffed a small laugh. "Not exactly the most romantic setting, huh?"

"It's marginally better than the bathroom." Cuddy stood and offered him a hand.

When he had hauled himself to his feet, House wrapped her in a hug. The embrace wasn't sexual. It was much more intimate than that. It was about connection and finally giving her the last piece of his fragile heart. For the first time, House felt like he truly belonged here with this amazing woman.

When they were resettled in the bed, Cuddy was surprised when House retrieved his cell phone from the nightstand. From where she had her head nestled on his shoulder, she craned her neck to look at him. He still wore a serious, guilty expression as he squinted and dialed a number.

"Wilson," House said as soon as the call was answered, "I'm only going to say this one time. I'm sorry I've been such a self-centered, manipulative jackass. You've put up with more crap from me than you should have. Thank you for being my best friend and for always being there when I've needed you. See you tomorrow."

House disconnected the call and tossed the phone back on the table. "He's probably already calling to see if Mayfield has any openings."

Cuddy shook with laughter. "Poor Wilson. He probably thinks that call was the first sign of the Apocalypse."

House grinned. "Serves him right. He's always telling me how I should open up and share my feelings."

"Are we okay?" Cuddy ran her fingers across his chest.

"Yeah. You're right. No more looking back. From now on, we focus on the future. I'm sure I'm still going to be an arrogant, pain in the ass at work. I haven't changed that much." House played with the auburn curls that spilled over his arm. "But, I do promise I will try to be the best husband and father I can be. It may not be much; but, that's the all I have to offer."

Cuddy placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure I'll still be a bossy, control freak at work. But, I promise to be the most supportive, loving wife I can be."

House couldn't stop a massive yawn. The long day and emotional discussion had left him wiped out. He groaned and pulled her closer to his side. "Can I get some sleep now? I've been up since 6:30. Keeping up with you and a toddler is tough on an old cripple."

Cuddy smiled and reminded him, "I told you to take a nap when Rachel did."

"Next time, I'll listen to you." House gave her a lingering kiss. "I love you, Lisa."

"I love you, too, Greg." Violet eyes met sky-blue ones and then they both burst out laughing.

"That was weird," House finally gasped.

"I don't care what my mother says." Cuddy wiped her eyes on the sheet. "I just can't do it."

"That's why we can make this work. We already know who we are." House kissed her again and then smiled. "I love you, Cuddy."

"That was better." Cuddy returned the smile and then kissed him. "I love you, House."

House looked to the door that had just opened. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Rachel padded into the room. She stood next to the bed and stared at her mother and House.

"The moose is looking at me," she announced solemnly.

"Come on." House flipped back the covers and held out a hand. He ignored Cuddy's snort of amusement. Rachel tossed her rabbit on the bed and crawled up to lay with her tiny head on his left shoulder. As he closed his eyes, House couldn't stop the goofy grin that pulled at his lips. To some people, they might look dysfunctional; but, Greg House finally had a family. He drifted off to sleep with the loves of his life wrapped safely in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_I'm happy I was able to keep my promise to post another chapter this weekend. This one is fluff with a few serious House introspections. I hope everyone likes it._

**Disclaimer**_ Not mine, still broke, yadda yadda. _

Lisa Cuddy flipped the page in the magazine and frowned. So far she hadn't been enthused by anything she had seen. Everything looked too plain and boring. She was definitely searching for the wow factor. She took a sip of her tea and flipped the page again.

"I like this one," Julia announced as she turned the magazine so their mother could see the picture.

"It looks like something a cheap hooker would wear," Arlene criticized.

"Let me see it," Cuddy demanded of her sister. She smiled at the plunging neck-line and the slit up the front. "House would approve."

Julia rolled her eyes and selected another of the bridal magazines strewn across her older sister's dining table. "It figures. He strikes me as the type to go for cheap and tawdry," she sniped.

"I'm sure the hookers he's paid for weren't cheap. After all, a doctor can afford the best," Cuddy got in her own subtle dig.

"Well, I'm just glad he has such easy access to Viagra. I'm sure at his age, he needs it." Julia refused to concede defeat gracefully.

"Actually, that isn't the problem." Cuddy's smug grin was positively wicked. "Sometimes, I wish there was a pill that had the opposite effect. The man is insatiable."

"I wish Viagra had been invented before your father died." Arlene didn't look up from the magazine she was studying. "He needed it."

"Mother!" Both of the sisters were horrified.

"What?" Arlene looked at her daughters with a smile. "A healthy sex life is very important in a marriage."

Cuddy rubbed her forehead as if she was trying to erase the image of her parents from her mind. "I don't particularly want to hear about you and Dad. You had two children. I prefer to think the two of you had sex twice."

"I can't believe I raised two daughters who are such prudes," Arlene pronounced with a frown.

"I'm not a prude," Julia complained. "But, I agree with Lisa. Your parents having sex isn't something kids want to think about."

"So, Lisa," Arlene turned back to her eldest daughter, "how is he in bed?"

"Mom!" Cuddy couldn't believe she was having this discussion.

"Is it wrong for a mother to want her baby to be happy?" Arlene gave Cuddy a piercing look.

"If he was any good, she would be bragging," Julia got in another dig at her older sister.

Cuddy knew it was juvenile, but she couldn't resist the challenge. "On a scale of one to ten?" She tapped her chin and pretended to think for a few seconds. "He's a twenty-seven."

When House limped into the dining room a few seconds later, all three of the Cuddy women looked at him and burst into peals of laughter. He scowled at them as they snorted and hooted. Arlene grabbed a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Kind of early to be hitting the sauce, isn't it?" House asked when the hysterical women had mostly composed themselves.

"Greg, Lisa was just applying a quantitative measure to certain of your…skills," Arlene told him with an evil smile.

"Actually, she didn't mention quantity, just quality," Julia commented and mother and younger sister were giggling again.

House leaned on his cane and turned his focus to his girlfriend. Her hands covered her face. Despite the obstruction, he could see the blush that stained her cheeks a deep crimson. He had a pretty good idea what they had been discussing.

"Cuddy, do I have permission to retaliate?" House asked her.

"No!" Cuddy moved her hands and cast him a pleading look. "Please, don't get started. I'm embarrassed enough."

"You're right. We should take pity on the less fortunate among us," House told her with a smirk. "It would be tacky to brag about what a stud your fiancé' is."

Her laughter and their outraged squawks followed him as he walked into the kitchen. He was slightly shocked when Cuddy patted his butt as he passed. When he returned to the dining room with a Coke, the women had returned to their magazines. He noticed that Cuddy's lips twitched. Arlene sized him up with an unholy gleam in her eyes.

"So, Greg, your mother told me she's reserved the ball room at the Embassy Suites for the rehearsal dinner," Arlene informed him with a smirk.

The Coke can hit the table with a loud thud. "You talked to my mother?" he growled.

"Why, yes. We've had several, lovely conversations about the wedding. She's such a pleasant person. Not at all what I had expected." Arlene paused for effect. "Although, she did seem a bit peeved that you hadn't called her first with the happy news."

"You talked to my mother?" House repeated. He was in a state of shock. There was a buzzing noise in his ears and his hands had started to sweat.

"I know you're getting up in years; but I didn't realize you're losing your hearing. When you wouldn't return my calls, I got her number from James." Arlene flipped the page and smiled that fake, condescending smile she had perfected. "Apparently, you don't return her calls either."

House frowned at Cuddy who was looking up at him with a horrified expression. "I didn't know," she told him.

House limped from the room without a word. He refused to let Arlene and Julia see just how truly pissed he was. He had no one to blame but himself. He knew he should have called his mother. He closed the door to Cuddy's bedroom and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He took a deep breath and dialed the number. Greg House told himself it was ridiculous for a fifty year-old doctor to suddenly feel like he was eight again.

When he reopened the bedroom door, House was surprised to find Cuddy leaning against the hallway wall. She struggled to smile at him. He could tell she was nervous about what his reaction would be.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked him.

House leaned against the door frame. "Not really. I apologized, but she's still mad at me."

"House, I'm sorry. I had no idea my mother would call her." Cuddy was beyond remorseful.

"It's my fault. I should have told her." No matter how much he wanted to, House refused to place the blame on Arlene.

"Why didn't you?" Cuddy softly questioned.

"I was afraid it wouldn't happen," he told her with a rueful look. "I didn't want to disappoint her. She gave up hope on marrying me off and having grandchildren years ago."

"She'll forgive you…eventually." Cuddy moved closer and took his left hand. "I assume my mother hasn't scared you off."

"Are you kidding?" House smiled. "My mom would be the one coming after me with a shotgun if I didn't marry you now."

"We're meeting your mother in the city next weekend. We're going to Kleinfeld's to look for a wedding dress." Cuddy smiled up at him. "Any requests?"

"Yeah. Don't listen to any of the jealous harpies." House pulled her closer. "Pick out the one you want."

Cuddy rose up on her toes to kiss him. House wrapped his arms around her waist and fit her snuggly against his rangy frame. They spent several delicious moments completely absorbed in the taste and feel of each other.

House broke off the kiss and smiled down at her. "I think I'm going to get out of here."

Cuddy tried to not frown. "Will you be back later?"

"Yeah." House smirked. "Call me when the coven meeting is over."

"House," she playfully smacked him on the arm.

He chuckled as he limped down the hall. He opened Rachel's bedroom door and stuck his head in to ask, "Hey! You want to go with me?"

Cuddy laughed at the sound of her daughter's enthusiastic yell. She moved to the door and watched as House made sure Rachel had her shoes on the right feet and her hair was brushed into some semblance of order. In less than two minutes, the toddler was bundled into her coat and ready to go.

"You don't mind if she comes with me, do you?" House belatedly thought to seek permission.

"Rachel is your daughter, too." Cuddy placed her hand on his whiskered cheek. "You don't have to ask."

House blinked away the moisture that blurred his vision. "Thank you," he whispered before he bent and kissed her. Rachel tugged on his left hand to get his attention.

"Hows, I'm hungry," she informed him with an accompanying 'I'm too cute for my own good' smile.

"Jeez, Cuddy. Don't you ever feed this kid?" House grumbled while a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"We had veggie burgers for lunch. She shouldn't be starving," Cuddy told him as she stuffed Rachel's mittens in her coat pockets. She raised her head in time to catch the identical looks of disgust the duo shared. "Fine. Just make sure she eats one thing that's healthy. And, greasy French fries don't count as a vegetable."

House ushered the toddler out the door in front of him. "I assume their brooms don't have headlights, so we should be back around dark. Call if they fly off early."

Cuddy giggled and followed them to the front door. She bent and kissed Rachel. "You be a good girl for House."

"I will, Mommy," Rachel grabbed House's hand again and demanded, "We go now."

House rolled his eyes. "Bossy and demanding like her mother." He leaned down to kiss Cuddy again before he followed Rachel to his car and buckled her into her safety seat.

Cuddy stood on the front porch and watched until they had driven out of sight. As she shut the front door, she realized that she hadn't asked where they were going. Maybe the control freak part of her personality was finally relaxing where House was concerned.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House held Rachel's hand as they entered the sliding doors of the mall. He glanced around at the crowds of busy, distracted people and felt a twinge of fear. He suddenly realized this was the first time he and Rachel had gone out in public alone. He had taken her to his apartment and he had even taken her with him to pick up take-out for dinner. But, they had never ventured into such chaos by themselves.

When he had maneuvered them to an unoccupied bench, House sat and faced Rachel. "Okay, kid. Here are the rules. I can't chase you down so you have to stick close to me. You can't turn loose of my hand. Understand?"

"Yes, Hows," Rachel nodded.

"If we accidently get separated, you stop where you are and don't move a muscle. Promise?" House briefly considered abandoning the trip.

"I pwomise," Rachel gave him a solemn look.

"Okay," House rose and took her right hand in his left. "Let's go find the food court."

House soon found that by staying close to the wall they were out the crush of the pedestrian traffic. Rachel maintained a death grip on his hand as she looked at the brightly decorated display windows. He limped into the food court and spotted a real Mexican restaurant. It didn't take a genius to realize that would be the better option. He wouldn't have to turn loose of Rachel to carry a tray one-handed.

They were soon seated at a table with Rachel belted into a high chair. The waitress even provided the little girl with a coloring sheet and crayons. Rachel colored while House perused the menu and found the children's selections.

"What do you want? Tacos, cheese burger or chicken strips," House looked over the top of his reading glasses at her.

Rachel pursed her lips in concentration, "Tacos."

"Excellent choice. Cheese, lettuce, tomatoes…that's three healthy things. Your mom can't complain about that." House returned his glasses to his blazer pocket. He mentally patted himself on the back. This wasn't going too bad. The waitress took their order and then House sat back to indulge in people watching. His complacent, self-congratulatory mood lasted all of two minutes.

"Hows, I need to potty," Rachel told him with a frown.

House looked around the restaurant frantically. He wasn't about to allow her to go by herself. He couldn't take her into the women's room and he certainly wasn't about to take a little girl into the men's room. This was a dilemma he hadn't given any thought.

Finally, House snagged a passing waitress. "Could you help us? She needs to go to the restroom."

The young woman gave him a sympathetic smile. "We have a unisex restroom for just such emergencies."

The waitress gave him directions and House had Rachel in and out in record time. They arrived back at the table as their food was being delivered. Rachel was settled in her high chair with two soft tacos before House took an easy breath. He made a mental note to remember this restaurant for future outings.

Lunch went better than House had expected. Rachel ate everything on her plate and they even discovered that she shared his love of cheese dip. Their conversation was mostly one sided on his part, but he couldn't remember smiling so much in recent years. Hanging out with Rachel was actually relaxing. He also realized he couldn't remember a single such outing with his own father. As he munched on a chip, House vowed that Rachel's childhood would be filled with memories of the two of them spending time together.

They left the restaurant and continued on through the mall. House guided Rachel into a small shop he had visited several days earlier. The sales woman smiled when she saw her most profitable customer of the week.

"Dr. House, I have your order ready." She slipped behind the counter and retrieved a small, velvet box from a drawer.

House hooked his cane over his arm and opened the box. He smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles. It was as perfect as he had remembered. He just hoped Cuddy loved it as much as he did.

"I'm sure your fiancé' will love it. Since you've already paid, you're all set." The sales woman smiled at Rachel who was gazing at the shiny merchandise in the showcase. "Your granddaughter is adorable."

"She's my daughter." House froze in shock at what had just flown out of his mouth without thought. He looked at the older woman. "Well, she will be when I marry her mother."

"Then, you're a very lucky man, Dr. House." The woman smiled at Rachel again.

"You have no idea." As House glanced down at Rachel, he had no idea how clearly the love he felt for the toddler was reflected on his face. He slid the box into his pocket and took Rachel's hand.

"Thank you for your help," he told the sales woman before he guided Rachel back out onto the concourse. "Are you ready to head home?"

"No. I want to see toys," Rachel informed him.

House rolled his eyes. "I don't think this mall has a toy store."

"Yes, it does." Rachel pointed to the far side of the mall. "It's there."

House gave in without a fight. They wandered the isles of the massive toy store. They perused the items and played with several. He let her pick a puzzle and a new coloring book. As they made their way back to the car, Rachel insisted she could carry the bag herself.

"Thank you, Hows," she told him with a smile.

"You're welcome." House led her through the sliding doors to the parking deck. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," she gave a little hop over a puddle. "Was I good?"

"You, young lady, were excellent." House helped her into the car. "You can hang out with me any time."

House had buckled himself in and started the car when Rachel asked, "Hows?"

"Hmmm?" In the rear view mirror, he watched a slow moving group of people walk behind his car.

"Are you my daddy?" Rachel kicked her tiny feet and returned his stare in the mirror.

The toddler had obviously overheard conversations and made the connection. His first urge was to deflect. His second urge was to call Cuddy and ask for advice. He settled for putting the car in park and turning off the engine. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face the toddler. She was too young to understand the technicalities of a marriage license or the concept of step parents. He decided to keep it simple.

"Yes, I am. Is that okay with you?" House realized he was holding his breath as he waited for her response.

"Yeah," she pronounced with a smile. "Can we get ice cream?"

"That's it?" House was caught off guard by the rapid change of topic. He had expected more of a discussion on the subject.

Rachel frowned. "Yes, just ice cream."

House laughed. "You really are adorable. Why don't we wait for the ice cream until we get home?"

Rachel sighed, "Okay."

House fastened his seat belt and started the car. He couldn't wait to see Cuddy's reaction to this latest development. He glanced at Rachel again. He couldn't believe he was now responsible for this little person. He was surprised the thought didn't scare him like it once would have. He smiled when he realized he was actually excited about this new chapter in his life.

As he drove them back across town, House sang along with the Beatles CD playing on the car stereo. Rachel clapped and cheered after each song. She even joined in with her own mangled version of _Hey Jude_. He was relieved when he pulled up in the driveway and noticed that Julia's car was gone. He unbuckled himself and then Rachel. He smiled when she waited and took his hand to walk to the front door.

Cuddy was sitting on the sofa when House and Rachel returned. She had been looking over more magazines and enjoying the rare peace and quiet. Rachel ran straight to her mother and climbed into her lap.

"I was good, Mommy. I ate tacos and got toys and saw the sparkly store." Rachel hugged her mother.

Cuddy returned the hug and watched as House tossed his cane in a chair and then limped over to join them on the sofa. He looked none the worse for wear and Rachel was still in one piece. Obviously, they had survived the outing.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"The mall." House toed off his sneakers and propped his feet on the coffee table. "We ate and did some shopping. For the record, Rachel minded perfectly. She had lettuce and tomatoes on her tacos. She drank milk. And, I only spent eight dollars at the toy store."

"You did good, House." Cuddy leaned over to kiss him. Then she addressed her daughter. "Did you have fun, baby?"

"Yeah," Rachel slid to the floor and dug her coloring book from the bag. Cuddy watched her for a few seconds before she turned to House.

"What was the sparkly store?" She hoped she managed a nonchalant tone.

"Jewlery store. I needed a new watch battery." House replied. Rachel gave him one of her too shrewd looks and then gave him a small smile.

House took Cuddy's hand in his and looked at where their fingers were intertwined. "You should know something. She's figured out that I'm her d-a-d-d-y now."

Cuddy turned to face him. "And?"

"Nothing dramatic. She asked. I said yes. End of discussion." House gave Cuddy a sideways glance. "Honestly, it was a little anticlimactic. She's not a drama queen like some people in the family." He snickered when Cuddy punched him lightly on the arm.

"She's young enough to take such things in stride." Cuddy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "When she's older, she won't even remember a time when you weren't around."

"Cuddy, I really am ready for this." House watched Rachel as she sat on the floor coloring. "I've been thinking. After we're married, would you consider letting me adopt her?"

"Really?" Cuddy couldn't contain her excitement. This was exactly what she had hoped for since they had been dating. "You would be willing to do that?"

"Sure. We would all have the same last name." House shrugged. "And, there wouldn't be any doubt that's she's mine, too."

"House, I think that's a wonderful idea." Cuddy placed a soft kiss on his cheek and then sat back. She gave him a saucy grin. "So, you expect me to change my last name to House?"

"Absolutely." House returned her smile with a wicked one of his own. "My woman will have my last name."

"You're such a chauvinist." Cuddy giggled and then compromised. "Fine. But, you're wearing a wedding band."

"Marking your territory?" House raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course. I want everyone to know you're taken." Cuddy kissed him and then stood. She held her hand out to Rachel. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you ready for bed."

"Do you have a pair of garden sheers?" House slid to the edge of the sofa and retrieved his sneakers.

"In the garage, I think." Cuddy looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why do you want garden sheers?"

"I'm getting rid of that moose," House declared as he tied his laces and stood. "I don't want any midnight interruptions tonight."

Cuddy laughed as she ushered Rachel to the bathroom. House grabbed his cane and headed to the garage. He was a man on a mission. Those shrubs were going down, literally. Then he planned to take his time having his wicked way with the mother of his little girl.

**A/N** _You already know what's in the velvet box. It will show up again in chapter 10. I hope to have it posted before next weekend; but, I can't make any promises. The job I get paid for has to come first._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** _As promised, the velvet box shows up in a typically Housian fashion. And, Rachel decided to address a VERY sensitive topic. I tried to keep House IC; but, he may have slipped a little at the end. I hope everyone still likes this chapter._

**Disclaimer**___[H]ouse still doesn't belong to me and I'm still not receiving any monetary gain from this. But, if Mr. Shore would like to pay me to write for the show, I would gladly take his money._

Dr. Greg House leaned against the railing and watched the chaos below him. It was 10:15 in the morning and Princeton Plainsboro Hospital was alive with the buzz of activity and the low hum of conversations. Hospital staff and visitors scurried about their way. Nurses clustered behind the main desk and a patient pushing an IV stand shuffled past. He smiled when he caught the seductive scent of her perfume.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy strode along the balcony with her usual confidence. She had a meeting in fifteen minutes. She should be going over her notes and preparing her presentation. Never mind that she had memorized everything she wanted to say. She really didn't have time for this detour, but House's cryptic text message had piqued her curiosity. She just hoped this wouldn't take too long.

Cuddy stopped to stand next to House and leaned against the rail. She was surprised to see that under his blazer, her boyfriend was wearing a dress shirt and tie with his blue jeans. She tapped her foot. "What is it House? You know I have a meeting with the board this morning."

House continued to watch the people on the ground floor. He smiled when the elevator doors opened and his team plus Wilson ambled into the lobby. They all wore puzzled expressions. None of them had spotted him yet.

House turned his head and looked at Cuddy. "Did you mean what you said when you gave me permission to tell everyone?"

"Yes." Cuddy frowned in confusion and then widened her eyes in shock when she realized why they were standing on the balcony. "House! You can't!"

"You've known me how long?" He grabbed her hand before she could flee. His tone and the look on his face were serious when he asked, "Please? Cuddy, I need to do it this way."

Cuddy twined her fingers through his. She understood. The last time, he had made a complete ass of himself. The looks of pity had followed him even after his return from Mayfield. It was still one of the most talked about scandals in hospital lore. She finally nodded her head and battled down the attack of nerves that made her stomach roll dangerously.

House continued to hold her left hand as he used his cane to wrap on the banister rail. "Good people, can I have your attention?" he yelled from their perch above the crowd.

When all activity had stopped and every eye was trained on them, House continued, "As you go about your day, I want all of you to know that Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, asked me, Dr. Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics, to marry her. I may be insane; but, I'm not an idiot. I said yes."

There was open mouthed, stunned silence from the first floor as House turned to face Cuddy. He hooked his cane over the rail and reached in to his pocket.

"Thank you for giving a worn-out, old, cripple another chance," he said loudly enough that most of the spectators could hear him. "I love you."

Cuddy's violet eyes were huge as he slid something onto the ring finger of her left hand. She looked down and as the two and a half carats of diamonds sparkled up at her, she couldn't stop the smile or the tears. House was glad he had a few seconds to brace himself before Cuddy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. House wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her close. He buried his face in her hair and swallowed back the lump in his throat.

The cheers and whistles from the ground floor finally registered. Cuddy realized what a spectacle they were making of themselves. House smiled as she loosened her grip on him. He decided the crowd deserved a grand finale. He bent her over his left arm and gave her one, long, toe-curling kiss.

"Now, get back to work, people," he yelled down at the crowd when he finally allowed her to straighten.

Cuddy swiped her fingers under her eyes. "No one will ever top that."

"When are you going to learn? I am that good." House smirked at her as he handed her the purple, velvet covered box.

Cuddy straightened her suit jacket and tried to resume her administrator persona. "Don't you have clinic duty this morning, Dr. House?" The twinkle in her eyes ruined the effect.

"Slave driver," he grumbled with a smirk and a twinkle of his own. "I'll have you know, I was actually on time today."

"Miracles never cease," Her heels clicked as Cuddy preceded him to the elevator. She pushed the button and didn't look back as she hissed, "And, don't even think about grabbing my ass."

The large hand detoured and settled in the middle of her back. When the doors closed behind them, Cuddy raised her left hand and got her first good look at the ring. It was breath taking. Five, half carat diamonds were set flush with the top of the wide, gold band.

"I figured you wouldn't want one with the stones sticking up. You wouldn't be able to wear it at work." House studied his sneakers. "But, if you want something else…"

Cuddy grabbed the lapels of his blazer and ducked her head so he had no choice but to look at her. "Just try to get it off my finger. It's perfect and I love it. Thank you."

She gave him a quick kiss and then released him. She stepped back just as the doors opened on the ground floor. House's team was eagerly waiting for their boss.

Cuddy strode from the elevator and didn't give them a chance to speak. "Dr. Chase, I believe you owe Dr. Wilson a rather large sum of money."

The three doctors and the usually perky med student had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Yes, ma'am," Chase mumbled with a guilty expression.

"And, Dr. Wilson," Cuddy turned her attention to her second-best friend, "considering your new found wealth, I will expect a suitably appropriate wedding gift."

Wilson gave her a wide grin. "I've already given it some thought."

Cuddy took a few strides and then turned back to where House hovered in the elevator. "Dr. House, I believe the clinic is that way." She pointed to the area in question.

"But, Cuddy…" House was cut off in mid-whine.

"No buts, House. You still owe me four hours of clinic duty for the week." Cuddy continued to point to the doors of the clinic.

House had taken a few steps when Cuddy stopped him with an out stretched hand. She wordlessly waited while he dug in his blazer pocket and then handed her his Game Boy. The sound of snickers drew her attention to the rest of the group.

"If the rest of you need something to do, I'm sure Dr. House could use your assistance in the clinic," she told them with a raised eyebrow.

House shooed the members of his team toward the free clinic. He figured it wouldn't hurt to put in a few hours. After the scene he just caused, he knew he owed Cuddy that much cooperation. Cuddy strode towards the waiting group of board members. He tilted his head to the side and smirked as he watched the provocative sway of her hips in the tight pencil skirt. He might be the biggest bastard in New Jersey; but, he was definitely marrying the hottest Dean of Medicine in the country.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House shut the front door and let his backpack drop to the floor. A wave of exhaustion washed over him. Despite the spectacular start, it had been a long, frustrating day. He shrugged off his coat and hung it in the hall closet. He was surprised when he shut the door and saw Rachel staring up at him.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she whispered.

House bent so that he was almost on eye level with the toddler. "What's up?" he whispered.

Rachel leaned closer. "Mommy's cooking."

House pretended to frown and gave her an exaggerated shudder. "Want me to see what I can do?"

House smiled when Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, why don't you go play? I'll see if I can salvage the situation."

Rachel gave him a smile and ran off to the living room. House limped his way to the kitchen. Cuddy was stirring something on the stove and her back was to the room. He laid his cane on the bar and did his best to sneak up on her. He was several feet away when Cuddy spoke.

"Hi, House," she purred.

House closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I must be slipping," he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck.

"You're wearing the cologne I got you for Christmas." Cuddy turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. "Why do you think I bought it?"

"I thought it turned you on." House peered over her shoulder and inspected the contents of the wok.

"Well, there is that." Cuddy smiled and added mushrooms to the stir-fry. "How is your patient?"

"Boring." House kissed her neck again. "Not much challenge in Leprosy."

Cuddy laughed. "Only you would think that."

House sniffed the air. "Did you put garlic and ginger in that?"

"Yep." She smiled. "You and your coconspirator will be relieved to know, I'm using your recipe."

"I'll be sure to tell her." House ran a hand over her ribcage. "Do I have time to change?"

"You have a few minutes." Cuddy stopped the wandering hand. "You don't have enough time for that."

House laughed as he watched her stir the vegetables. The diamonds caught the overhead light and sparkled at him. "Do you really like it?" he whispered in her ear.

"No." Cuddy held up her hand and turned it from side to side. "I love it. It really is perfect for me. I won't have to take it off at work. And, it's absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't have made a better choice."

House placed a kiss to the side of her neck. "It reminded me of you…classy but tough."

She turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Their kiss was tender and filled with promise. He finally released her. He was already tugging off his tie as he retraced his steps through the dining room. He stopped in the living room to watch Rachel putting her new puzzle together.

"Hey!" He got her attention. "We're safe. Your mom's cooking stir fry like I make it."

Rachel cheered as he headed down the hall. He dropped his tie on the dresser and kicked off his sneakers. As he moved to the bathroom, he stripped out of his dress shirt and tossed it in the hamper. His jeans quickly followed. When he was stripped down to his black, boxer briefs, House bent over the sink and lathered and scrubbed his face. It might be irrational for a world renowed, Infectious Disease Specialist, but Leprosy made him nervous. He would take a proper shower before bed. This would have to do for now. He quickly dried his face and then went back to the bedroom to rummage for sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Cuddy dished out her own serving of stir fry before dumping in the cooked chicken. She gave the meal a good stir and smiled. Her heart fluttered every time she looked at her ring. Leave it to House to dissect the logistics of engagement rings and latex gloves. She turned from the stove and was surprised to find Rachel sitting in a chair at the small table. The little girl was watching her feet as she swung them back and forth. She had her pensive, almost sad face on.

Cuddy set the wok on a trivet and asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

Rachel shrugged her tiny shoulders before she replied, "Hows got an owie."

"Really?" Cuddy was surprised but not overly concerned. She hadn't heard about any accidents during the day. She knew one of his ducklings would have tattled if their boss had been accosted by an angry relative. "Where is it?"

Rachel pointed to her own right thigh and looked at her mother. "It's bad."

Cuddy felt a tendril of unease coil in her stomach. House had gone to change clothes. She squatted in front of her daughter. "Baby, did you see House without his pants on?"

Rachel nodded. "He was washing his face." She paused and blinked a few times. "He was wearing his panties."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cuddy couldn't stop the snort of laughter. "Sweetie, boys call them shorts, not panties. That's what we girls wear."

Rachel ducked her head. "Is that how come he walks funny?"

Cuddy pulled another chair over and sat facing the toddler. "Yes, it is. His leg got sick and that's the only way the doctors could fix it."

"It hurts," Rachel gave her mother an accusing stare.

"It does hurt sometimes. But, he says it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." She gave Rachel a small smile. "I think you and I make House feel better."

Rachel returned the smile. "We take care of him."

"Yes, we do." Cuddy patted Rachel's leg. She didn't want this to come up in casual conversation. "I think we need to go talk to him. Don't you?"

Rachel gave her mother a hesitant nod. "Will he be mad?"

"Has House ever gotten mad at you?" When Rachel shook her head, Cuddy stood. "He may be sad because you're sad, but he won't be angry."

House was sitting on the side of the bed tying his sneakers when Cuddy and Rachel entered the bedroom. He looked up and then frowned. Rachel shuffled across the floor with her head downcast. He immediately recognized her guilty look.

"What's up?" he asked Cuddy.

She picked Rachel up and sat her on the mattress next to House. Cuddy sat on the other side of Rachel and looked at House over their daughter's head. She sent up a silent prayer that this would go well.

"Rachel came to find you while you were in the bathroom. You didn't have any pants on." She cast a pointed look at his thigh. The suddenly widening of his sky-blue eyes told her that he understood. "I'm going to go finish dinner."

"Cuddy…" this was one conversation he didn't want to have alone. It rated right up there with the bird-and-bees discussion he planned to avoid in ten or so years.

"This is between the two of you." Cuddy stopped at the door and turned back. "House, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

House nodded and watched Cuddy leave the room. This was his fault. He was the one who forgot to lock the bedroom door. He looked down at Rachel who was staring at the cane that leaned between them. He took a deep breath and pondered what he should say and still keep it simple.

"I'm sorry," Rachel address the piece of wood instead of him.

"It's not your fault," House told her.

Rachel looked up at him. "You not want me to see."

"No, I didn't." House turned to face her. "I know it looks pretty awful. I didn't want you to be upset."

"It hurts?" Rachel hadn't been satisfied with her mother's explanation.

"Sometimes," House admitted. "As long as I'm careful, it doesn't hurt too much anymore."

"Mommy said we make you feel better." Rachel smiled at him.

"She's right." House pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You and your mom make me forget about it."

Rachel studied him for a few seconds. "I don't want you to be sad."

"How could I be sad with you around?" A light tickle to her ribs made the toddler giggle. House smiled. "See? I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Rachel stood on the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

House was caught completely unaware by the tidal wave of emotions that swamped him. Intellectually, he had been prepared to hear her say it. Emotionally, he was a mess. Even though he knew it was physically impossible, House could have sworn he felt his heart melt. He might have missed her first word and her first step, but he knew if he lived to be a hundred, he would never forget this first.

House hugged her to his chest and whispered, "I love you to, Sweetie."

Cuddy had the table set when her family made their appearance in the dining room. Rachel held House's left hand and chattered about story time at the library. House listened indulgently as he picked the toddler up and put her in the high chair. Cuddy noticed his eyes were suspiciously red.

When she was seated across from House, Cuddy asked, "Is everything okay?"

House hung his cane on the high chair tray and then handed Rachel her plate. "Everything's fine."

Unaware of the undercurrents, Rachel asked, "Daddy, can I have my juice?"

Cuddy's eyes widened as she watched House hand Rachel the sippy cup. She noticed his hand wasn't quite steady. She saw him swallow and take a deep breath.

When House finally looked at Cuddy, he knew she could see the emotions reflected on his face. "It may take me a while to get used to that."

Cuddy smiled and blinked back the tears. "I have to admit, I think it sounded wonderful."

"Yeah, it did." House softly agreed.

"Made you feel ten feet tall and bullet proof, huh?" Cuddy tried to hide her smirk behind her wine glass.

"Go ahead and gloat. You've earned the right." House picked up his fork and looked at Rachel who was busy poking food into her mouth. "I think I finally get it."

"Get what?" Cuddy watched him study Rachel.

"Why people want one of those." He nodded his head in Rachel's direction before he gave Cuddy a small smile. "Three years ago, I thought you were the one who was nuts. Now I understand. She makes me want to be a better person."

"We think you're pretty amazing just the way you are," Cuddy told him with absolute conviction and a radiant smile. "Just remember, normal is boring."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think you have to worry. I doubt I'll ever be normal."

House took a few bites of dinner before he shyly looked at Cuddy. "I'm sorry. I should have locked the bedroom room door."

Cuddy nodded and then looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry, too. It's my fault in the first place."

House gripped his fork and fought the urge to rub his leg. "No, it's not. You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done if I had been my patient. I've never wanted you to blame yourself. I should have let you cut it off. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"No, you shouldn't have been. But, you were just being you." Cuddy tried for a convincing smile. "Isn't who was more wrong part of the past we're supposed to be leaving in the past?"

House was still serious when he replied, "Some things are going to come back to haunt us no matter what we do."

"You're right. We have a long, convoluted history. We can't avoid touchy subjects forever. And, I know how you like to brood. You've made that whole dark, Heathcliff persona an art form." Cuddy looked at her ring and then told him, "But, I'm not going to let you dwell on the negatives. I intend to drag you screaming and kicking into a happy future."

House's smile actually reached his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're pushy?"

"You have quite a few times as I recall." Cuddy wiped Rachel's mouth and then gave him a saucy smile. "That's one of the reasons you love me."

House swallowed a bit of the stir-fry and smirked. "Well, it certainly isn't for you cooking skills."

Cuddy tried to look offended. Really she did. House still saw the grin she couldn't hide. He helped Rachel from her high chair and sat her on his right leg. He watched Cuddy carry her plate to the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. He smiled when the toddler stole a piece of chicken from his plate. Greg House had to admit that a happy, un-miserable future sounded pretty damned fantastic.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _Two in one day! I even shocked myself. This one is very short, but I didn't think anyone would mind._

**Disclaimer **_[H]ouse isn't mine and I haven't received a penny for this story. _

At 8:00 am, the automatic doors of Princeton Plansboro Hospital slid open and Dr. Greg House limped through. Conversations stopped and hospital staff turned to stare at the middle aged diagnostician. He was dressed in his usual attire of jeans, sneakers, dress shirt opened over a graphic t-shirt and a blazer. His back pack was slung over his right shoulder.

What caused the looks of surprise was the toddler walking beside House. Rachel was clutching his left hand. She was wearing tiny blue jeans, sneakers, a pink, long sleeved shirt over a t-shirt and a jacket. Her tiny purple and pink back pack was slung over her right shoulder. She curiously looked around the lobby and then smiled up at House.

He led her through the doors to the clinic, past the nurse's station and to her mother's office. As usual, House opened the door without knocking and ushered Rachel in first. Cuddy was sitting behind her desk concentrating on a file. She looked up and then frowned when she saw Rachel who ran straight to her for a hug.

Her eyes shot to House. "What's going on?"

"Marina called after you left. It sounds like she has the flu." House shrugged. "I thought Rachel could hang out with me today."

Cuddy looked uncertain. "I don't know."

"Arlene isn't an option. Remember what happened last time?" House leaned on his cane and tried for his responsible adult look. "She'll be fine. There will five of us watching her."

"Fine." Cuddy didn't have time to stress over a baby-sitting crisis. She gave Rachel another hug. "You be a good girl today."

"I will, Mommy." Rachel hopped down and ran back to House.

"I'll try to rearrange my afternoon schedule so I can relieve you after lunch," Cuddy told House as he opened the door.

More looks followed them as the pair made their way to the elevator. House pushed the button and ignored the eyes that were staring at them. He knew the tongues would be wagging as soon as the elevator doors shut.

When the elevator reopened, House led Rachel down the hall to his office. He dumped his backpack on his desk and limped to the conference room door. He held the door open for Rachel and followed her into the conference room. The conversations stopped as he pulled out a chair for the toddler.

"Young Miss. Cuddy will be joining us today," he informed his team.

"Why?" Taub blurted out.

"Because I thought you would appreciate having someone on the team who's shorter than you," House shot back. He turned his attention to the symptoms listed on the white board. "What do we have?"

"Seventeen year-old male complaining of severe head ache, dizziness, vomiting," Chase gave him the run down.

House picked up the file and flipped through. "Possible causes?"

"It could be neurological," Foreman contributed. "Migraines aren't uncommon in males. Vascular constriction restricts the blood flow. Causes all the symptoms."

"The ER ruled out migraine. He didn't see an aura," Masters consulted the patient history. "And, the pain has lasted two days and didn't respond to migraine medication."

"Maybe cancer," Taub offered. "A tumor could cause headaches, dizziness, vomiting."

"The ER did a CT scan and an MRI." Chase shot him down. "No signs of a tumor. It could be from drug use."

House continued to flip through the chart. He glanced down at Rachel who was looking from one team member to the other as she tried to follow the conversation.

"Rachel, do you have any ideas?" House asked her.

The little girl frowned in concentration. "Chicken pops?"

House's blue eyes got that unfocused look that usually signaled an impending epiphany. An unrelated fact niggled at the back of his brain. He ignored the smiles of the team members as he flipped back through the chart.

"Do an LP. Check for Meningitis," he instructed.

"No fever," Foreman argued.

"Our patient hurt his knee at baseball practice. He's been on anti-inflammatory meds for the past week." House smirked. "The meds suppressed the fever. Foreman, you and Taub check with the school. See if anyone else has been sick. Chase, you do the LP. Take your little sister with you."

"Which one?" Chase questioned with a smart-assed grin.

House tossed the file on the table. "The one who's actually been to med school."

When the team filed out, House looked at Rachel. "Let's go make Uncle Jimmy buy us breakfast."

Rachel hopped off the chair and ran for the door. House caught up with her and led her to the office next door. Without knocking, he barged into Wilson's office. Luckily, the oncologist was alone. Wilson looked up and then did a double take when he spotted House's companion.

"House, does Cuddy know you've kidnapped her daughter?" Wilson frowned at his best friend.

"The nanny's sick. Rachel's helping me today." House flopped down on the sofa. Rachel climbed up to sit next to him. "And, yes, Cuddy knows she's here."

When he noticed Rachel's attire, Wilson nodded in her direction. "Nice outfit. You pick that out?"

"I thought it was appropriate for the future Head of Diagnostics." House smirked.

Wilson laughed. "What if she wants to be the future Dean of Medicine?"

"Perish the thought. She's too smart to be a paper-pusher." House leaned forward to tie Rachel's sneaker.

"What if she doesn't want to go into medicine? What if she wants to be a lawyer or a teacher?" Wilson was intrigued by this side of his friend.

"Then, it will be her choice." House tried, for the umpteenth time that morning, to get Rachel's hair to stay out of her eyes. "You need a haircut."

Rachel frowned up at him and stated quite plainly, "No." Her tone clearly communicated that the topic wasn't up for discussion.

Wilson smiled as he watched their interaction. It looked like House had finally met someone as stubborn and opinionated as he was. She was going to make House's life very interesting. He figured it served the old grouch right after all the years of misery he had dished out to everyone around him.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hair line when Rachel looked up at House and announced, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

House gave Wilson one of his lopsided, half smiles. "Surprised?"

"Yeah," Wilson tried to recover from the shock. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." House heaved himself off of the sofa. "Come on, Uncle Jimmy. Let's go get this kid fed."

"House…" Wilson wasn't sure what to say as he stood and rounded his desk.

House opened the door for Rachel and then gave Wilson a narrow-eyed stare. "For once, Wilson, don't try to analyze it."

"I was just going to say that I'm happy for you. You deserve this, House." Wilson followed House down the hall. House cast him a puzzled frown when Wilson suddenly laughed.

"It just hit me. Do you realize you're going to be the only member of your team who's married and has a kid?" Wilson pushed the down button and gave House a smug grin.

House held Rachel's hand and wasn't aware that he stood a little straighter. "Maybe I need to send the rest of them to Mayfield for a while."

Wilson laughed as they entered the elevator. He knew House wouldn't appreciate the sentiment, but he really was proud of his friend. After his downward spiral of drug abuse and crash into insanity, Wilson had worried House would never recover. He had spent many sleepless nights worrying that House would finally self-destruct. After the Christmas overdose, he had even written House's eulogy in his head. Now, the older man had everything Wilson had always wanted. The younger man wasn't surprised to find that he couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter 12

**To all of my fellow, devoted Huddy shippers, I feel your pain. Bombshells hurt so much I feel physically ill every time I think about it. My heart hurts and I feel like I'm mourning the death of a loved one. I've had several people send me messages asking if I intend to continue "Safety." My original reaction was to say no, I could never possibly go back to such a happy, hopeful place. Now...I think I'm starting to move to the anger stage of grief. And, I've realized the characters of House, Cuddy and Rachel and the fans who love them deserve better. So, yes, I plan to continue and finish "Safety." In my own way, I will give them the happy ending they should have. House will still be House; but, it will probably be more fluffy than I had originally intended. Consider this my own personal kiss-my-ass to the writers, producers and directors of the show, not that they care what the fans think.**

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House firmly closed the front door behind Julia and limped back into the living room. Cuddy was ensconced on the sofa. She was dressed in loose yoga pants and one of House's t-shirts. A glass of 7-Up was in reach on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he stopped next to the sofa and tucked her in under a crocheted lap throw.

Cuddy smiled up at him. "No, I'm good."

Cuddy moved her feet so House could sit down on the end of the sofa. She watched as he leaned forward with both feet planted on the floor. He was twirling his cane between his palms. The uncharacteristically quiet mood gave her a moment of concern.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked. When House remained quiet, she nudged him in the ribs with her foot. "House?"

"We need to talk." House reached into his pocket and then held his hand out to her. When she turned her hand over, Cuddy was horrified to realize she was holding a familiar, orange bottle. The name on the label was his. She actually felt her heart skip a beat and then begin to race.

"You didn't…" Cuddy stopped and stared at him.

House shook his head. "No, but I came close."

Cuddy stared at the side of his head in silence. She had absolutely no idea what to say. Even though she should have expected it, this had hit her out of the blue.

"I wanted to," he quietly admitted. House finally turned and faced the woman whose world he had just shattered. "When Wilson called and told me you were dying, I knew I wouldn't survive. The pain was unbearable. I went to my apartment and dug that out. You and Wilson missed one."

Cuddy still didn't speak. Instead of rubbing his leg, House pressed a hand to his chest. "I sat there and thought about taking all of them. Then I saw one of Rachel's mittens on the piano bench. I called Nolan and then I drove to Mayfield. That's why I went missing. I spent three hours in his office."

"I will always be an addict. Recovering doesn't mean recovered. I can't promise I won't slip up in the future." House nodded to the bottle in her hand. "That's always going to be my first reaction to pain."

"I know." Cuddy used her free hand to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "I won't minimize the seriousness of this. But, you knew what you had to do and you did it. You willingly got help and then you didn't try to hide it from me. That's a huge accomplishment for you, House."

"Cuddy, I almost relapsed." House wasn't sure she understood the magnitude of this.

"I understand." Cuddy took his hand in hers. "If I thought for a second you were going to start using again, I would kick your ass out so fast it would make your head spin. I won't have that around Rachel. Then, I would drag you to Mayfield myself. I'm not going to give up on you so easily. Whatever happens in the future, we'll face it together."

Cuddy managed to dredge up a smile. "The truth is you handled a stressful, painful situation like a responsible adult. You stayed sober and clean and you were there for my surgery when I needed you. I know you will always be an addict. I accepted that fact before I ever went to your apartment. I love you, Greg House. That means I'll be there for the bad times as well as the good."

"I have to go back to Mayfield once a week for awhile." House looked at their joined hands. "And, I've already made an appointment with a counselor here that Nolan recommended. I also plan to attend Narcotics Anonymous meetings. I can't do this on my own."

Cuddy squeezed his hand. "I think that's a good idea. I'll make sure you have the time off you need for your appointments."

House searched her eyes before he admitted, "And, the alcohol has to go. I've been substituting that for the drugs."

"I'll pour everything down the drain. I promise I won't drink in front of you." Cuddy took a deep breath. "I've already told you that I'll do everything I can to help you. Just promise you'll talk to me or to Wilson if it ever gets to this point again."

"I promise." House raised her hand and kissed the gold band. "I don't want to lose you and Rachel."

"You won't." Cuddy gave him a genuine smile. "I plan to spend the rest of my life with you."

"About the wedding…" House hesitated. He hoped she would understand.

"Have you changed your mind?" Cuddy frowned. She said a prayer that this latest crisis hadn't caused him to rethink marrying her.

"Yes." House saw her look of shock and hurried to reassure her. "I don't want to wait. I almost lost you."

"You didn't almost loose me. It turned out to be nothing." Cuddy had known her genius would see things in black and white. There were no shades of gray in the world of Gregory House.

"But, I didn't know that at the time. Driving back from Mayfield, all I could think was about was trying to live without you and about the years we've wasted." House turned and faced her fully. He wasn't sure he could express what he was feeling. "I don't want to wait for the circus our mothers are planning. I need to know that I'm really yours. Permanently. Cuddy, I know I'm no great catch. But, if you haven't come to your senses yet, marry me."

Cuddy held on to his hand like a life line. "When?"

"This weekend." His electric blue eyes fairly glowed with intensity. "We can do a big reception later when you're feeling better. Right now all I want is to be your husband."

"It's Friday and I still feel like crap." Cuddy's head swam with the impossibility of the idea. "We couldn't possibly plan something that fast."

House knew she was almost ready to agree. It was time to pull out his infuriatingly reasonable logic. "We already have the marriage license. My mother is in town. She doesn't plan to fly home until Monday. We could get married in the chapel at the hospital. We wouldn't need a reservation there. We can get Wilson and my team to help with the arrangements."

"But, I don't have a dress. And, we don't have wedding rings." Cuddy knew her protests were feeble. House would counter any objections she could raise. She admitted to herself that all the trappings of a fancy wedding weren't important. After her brush with death, all she wanted was to be his wife. The logistics weren't so important anymore.

"You said you found a dress you liked at that shop downtown. The rings are at my apartment. I bought them when I picked out your engagement ring." House leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "In less than forty-eight hours, we could be married. Say yes."

"Yes." Cuddy nodded and wiped her eyes. "I still think this is insane; but, you're right. We've wasted enough time. Let's do it."

Careful not to hurt her incision, House gently hugged her. The kiss this time was deeper, longer, and filled with a fraction of the passion he was forced to keep in check. He finally released her with a kiss to the tip of her nose. He handed her Rachel's drawing pad from the coffee table and a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You start making a list of the stuff you can't live without. I'll rally the troops." House was surprised to find his hands weren't completely steady.

"You're the only thing I can't live without." Cuddy gave him a soft smile as she watched him try to type a text message. "Are you really going to ask your team for help?"

"Yeah," House paused and looked at her. "This is different. I can't take care of you and make all the arrangements, too. Now, write, woman! We have a wedding to plan."

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Wilson turned into the drive and pulled to a stop behind House's car. He waited while Chase parallel parked next to the curb. Wilson was surprised to see all four members of House's team pile from Chase's sports car. Apparently, they had been together, probably at the hospital, when they received House's emergency text.

Wilson led the way up the walk and didn't pause to knock on the door. The somber group filed into the entry. Chase ran into Wilson when he stopped abruptly at the living room door. The others crowded in behind them and took in the scene. House was sitting on the floor typing on his laptop. Cuddy was stretched out on the sofa with her own laptop balanced on her legs. Sheets of paper were scattered across the coffee table and the floor.

"House, what the hell?" Wilson questioned. "You said there was an emergency."

House looked at his best friend over the top of his reading glasses. "It is an emergency. Don't just stand there. Get in here."

The group moved forward to stand in the now crowded living room. From her place on the sofa, Cuddy gave them a distracted wave. House put his hands on the floor and tried unsuccessfully to stand. He held up a hand and waved to the group.

"A little help for the cripple, people," he demanded. It was Wilson and Foreman who hauled him upright. Chase handed him his cane. When his was steady, House faced his colleagues. "You are being drafted for a very important mission. You are now part of Operation Wedding."

The group exchanged looks of surprise and confusion. Chase broke the silence when he said, "I thought your mothers were planning the wedding."

"They were. We've decided to move up the date. We're getting married this Sunday." House bent and picked up a stack of papers.

"Cuddy?" Wilson conveyed his concerns with that one word.

She looked at her second best friend and smiled. "Yes, I'm on pain killers but I'm not that stoned. I agreed to this willingly. We don't want to wait. It's time, Wilson."

Taub silently held out his hand and smirked when his team mates and the oncologist pulled out their wallets. Masters dug in her purse. One by one, they all slapped bills of varying denominations in the waiting hand.

"Do you people have no shame?" Cuddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no we don't." Taub shoved the money in his trouser pocket. "Working with House drives it out of you."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Chase looked to his mentor for directions.

House handed a sheet of the paper to Masters. He pulled a wad of cash from the pocket of his jeans and handed that to the young med student. "You are in charge of the dress. All the information is on that page. Get it tomorrow morning and bring it back here."

Taub was the next to receive his assignment. House handed him another sheet of paper and stack of money. "You're responsible for getting Rachel's dress. It has to be that specific one. Take Masters with you if you think you need help."

"Chase," House smirked when the younger man snapped to attention and gave him a salute. "Smart-ass. You're in charge of finding someone to marry us."

"Why me? And, who do you expect me to get?" Chase frowned at his boss.

"Because, you're the only one of us who's remotely acquainted with religion." House gave him a shrewd stare. "Get a minister, a rabbi, a justice of the peace…hell, I don't care if it's a ship captain. Just find someone with the authority to perform a wedding. I'll also need you to collect my mother from her hotel and get her to the hospital."

House took the papers Cuddy waved in his direction. This stack was passed off to Wilson. "You're in charge of the flowers." House retrieved a credit card from his wallet and handed that to his best man.

"How am I supposed to get a florist to fill this order by Sunday?" Wilson thumbed through the pages and scowled.

"I just gave you a platinum Visa. I'm sure you'll figure it out." House tried not to roll his eyes at the clueless man. "Remember, shop keepers are nice to money."

"What do you need me to do?" Foreman asked.

"You take care of our patient and do Wilson's rounds for him. If the others need help, they'll call you." House turned to look at Cuddy. "Anything else, Boss?"

"I think that about covers it." Cuddy hesitated and then looked at Wilson. "Jimmy, if you wouldn't mind, would you spend the night here tomorrow night?"

"What? Why?" House leaned on his cane and frowned down at her.

"Because, you have to stay somewhere else. You can't see me Sunday before the wedding. I'll need Wilson's help with Rachel." Cuddy ignored his annoyed mood. "I can't take care of her while I'm on the pain killers."

"Where am I supposed to stay?" House didn't like this new development on bit.

"If memory serves me correctly, you still have an apartment." Cuddy knew he wouldn't want to spend the night by himself. The ghosts of the recent past would be harder to ignore. "Or, you could stay with Foreman and Taub or with Chase."

"Don't worry, Dr. Cuddy." Chase slapped a hand on his boss's shoulder. "We'll take good care of him on his last night of freedom."

"No! No bachelor party." Cuddy's tone was vehement. "No alcohol or hookers."

House saw the smiles the younger doctors shared. "She's right. No alcohol." When the other doctors stared at him as if he had grown a second head, House explained, "In case you've all forgotten, your boss is an addict. That means no more drinking either."

Wilson narrowed his eyes and plopped his hands on his hips. "House, is there something we should know?"

"No, Wilson. Despite your overwhelming need to analyze every minute detail of my life, this is none of your business." When Wilson continued to stare at him, House sighed. "I nearly screwed up. Happy now?"

Before he could say anything, Cuddy cut him off. "Just drop it, Wilson." She gave the others a menacing stare. "I expect the rest of you to respect his decision, too."

The younger doctors readily agreed. None of them wanted to see their boss loose this chance at happiness. Foreman and Chase had experienced the years of drug abuse first hand. They were proud of how far the older man had come. Neither of them wanted to see their mentor resume the downward spiral.

Chase faced his boss's boss and gave her his most sincere look. "Don't worry, Dr. Cuddy. He can stay with me. I promise nothing stronger than Dr. Pepper and no hookers."

Foreman stepped forward. "Or, he can stay with us. We have a better game system and there would be two of us to keep an eye on him."

"I have an extra bedroom. He would have to sleep on the couch at your place," Chase argued.

"Seriously? Are you two really fighting over who gets custody of me?" House ignored the giggles coming from the sofa. "Besides, what if I want to stay with Masters?"

"Umm…I…that is….well…." The young woman blushed and looked totally horrified.

"Relax. He's just yanking your chain," Taub told the extremely gullible young woman.

House just smirked at her and turned back to the guys. "Compromise. We have a video game tournament at Foreman's. Then I spend the night in Chase's spare room."

"Am I invited?" Masters asked shyly.

"Sure," Foreman told her. "You bring the pizza."

"Me? I'm just a poor medical student. You guys bring down the big bucks," she countered.

House looked down at Cuddy and rolled his eyes. Some days he really did feel like he was supervising a preschool class. On closer inspection, he could see that Cuddy was growing tired. He whistled loudly to stop the good natured bickering.

"Okay, children, you can all go away now." He shooed them towards the door. "Call tomorrow if you have any questions or need more money."

While house was herding the group to the entry hall, Chase hung back. He squatted next to the sofa and gave Cuddy a somber look before he vowed, "I promise, we'll take care of him. Don't worry about tomorrow night."

Cuddy placed a hand on the young doctor's arm. "I know you will, Chase. I know you care about him, too."

Chase ducked his head and tried to hide a small smile. "Just don't tell him. He'd make my life a living Hell."

Cuddy patted his arm. "You underestimate him. He already knows. Why do you think you're the one he's trusting with his mother?"

"Chase!" House called from the door. "Quit flirting with my woman and go away."

House stood to the side and let Chase pass him. He looked back at Cuddy with that little grin she loved so much and then winked. Cuddy shook her head and laughed. They all underestimated the perceptive powers of her eccentric genius.

House shut and locked the front door. He limped back into the living room to find the sofa empty. He detoured through the dining room to the kitchen where a light was now on. Cuddy was standing at the sink, pouring out a bottle of wine. House didn't comment. He opened one of the top cabinets and pulled down a half-full bottle of Scotch. He deposited the bottle on the counter next to the sink.

"I'm gonna go check on Rachel," House told her quietly.

Cuddy tossed the wine bottle in the trash. "We need to call our mothers," she told him.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" House preferred to postpone that particular conversation as long as possible.

"No, House, it can't." Cuddy uncapped the Scotch and upended it over the sink. "I want to get some sleep tonight and that won't happen if I'm lying there dreading telling my mother I had surgery without letting her know."

"So, you would rather lie there all night replaying the guilt trip she's going to lay on you?" House leaned on the counter and tried to ignore the alluring smell of the Scotch.

"No. That's why you're calling my mother. I'll call yours." Cuddy smiled up at him. "This is part of taking care of one another."

"And, they call me the devious one." House kissed her and then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Her number is in my contact list. Good luck."

"My phone's on the coffee table." Cuddy put the Scotch bottle in the trash and took his cell phone. "Remember, this is Arlene you're dealing with. Take no prisoners, House."

"She won't know what hit her." House promised as he limped back through the dining room. He had permission to screw with his soon-to-be mother-in-law. This would be fun.

The phone rang three times before Arlene answered. "Arlene? This is Greg," he greeted her.

"Greg?" Arlene sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," House replied as he tossed his cane on the sofa and leaned against the back of a chair. "Cuddy had a little problem with her kidney. She's fine now."

"How 'little' is little? What aren't you telling me, Greg?" Arlene now sounded on the verge of hysteria.

"It was a small mass. The surgeons took care of it." House knew now was the perfect time for the distraction. "The thing is we started thinking and we've decided we don't want to wait to get married. We've moved the date up a smidge."

"Greg House! Don't tell me you've eloped!" Arlene screeched in his ear.

House hoped she couldn't hear the smile in his voice. "Of course not, Arlene. We wouldn't do that to you and my mother. Cuddy and I know how important this is to the two of you. That's why we decided to wait until this Sunday."

House moved the phone from his ear as the pitch of the voice coming from the other end increased to roughly that of a hyena caught in a wood chipper. House waited patiently until the ranting slowed. The huffs of righteous indignation assured him the older woman hadn't suffered a heart attack or stroke.

"Arlene, this is happening," House informed her in a voice that said resistance was futile. "You already know I'm not about to let you guilt her into changing her mind. If you try to manipulate her, you will lose. You and my mother jumped on the crazy train to wedding town and didn't bother to ask either of us what we wanted. The fact is, all we want is to get married. You can be there and pretend to be happy or you can stay home and sulk. It's your choice."

House listened to several seconds of silence while he imagined Arlene Cuddy seething. The older woman finally asked sullenly, "Where and what time?"

"The chapel at the hospital at two o'clock." House hoped she could detect the false cheerfulness in his voice. "We'll see you then. You have a good night."

House disconnected the call and gave a quick fist pump. He limped back to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He had no intention of allowing Arlene to run his life and control his family. This was one small victory in the greater war. He stopped when he saw Cuddy sitting at the small table. She was staring at his cell phone.

"Did you call?" House asked her.

"No. I'm afraid." Cuddy gave him a pitiful look. "She's going to hate me."

"Oh for…" House snatched up the phone. As he dialed, he asked her, "How can you be such a wuss and run a hospital?"

"Hi, Mom." House pulled out a chair and sat. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Cuddy rested her head on her folded arms. House ran his long fingers through her already disheveled hair. He listened to his mother ramble for a few minutes.

"Mom," he finally interrupted her. "I called to tell you Lisa and I have decided to get married this weekend."

"Greg, isn't this sudden? Why are you changing the date?" Ever polite, Blythe House wouldn't express anger or disappointment.

"Because, I love her and I realized that I don't want to wait. Besides, it'll be easier for me to adopt Rachel if we're already married. I know you and Arlene have put a lot of time into your plans. I'm sorry if you're upset. I just hoped you would be happy for us." House smirked when Cuddy rolled her head to the side and looked up at him.

"Of course I'm happy for you. Greg, if this is really what you want, I'll be there." Blythe was gracious in the face of her son's obvious devotion to his girlfriend and her daughter.

"Thank you. I knew you'd understand." House sat back and Cuddy rolled her eyes. "We're getting married in the chapel at the hospital at two o'clock Sunday. I'm sending one of my employees to pick you up. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe we could go to lunch. Lisa's going to be busy but I want you to meet Rachel."

When his mother had said goodbye, House disconnected. "And, that's how it's done."

"I'm awed by your mastery." Cuddy sat up. "I don't want to know what you said to my mother. Just take me to bed."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" House wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"To sleep, you ass." Cuddy stood and patted him on the shoulder. "I have a hard enough time keeping up with you on a good day. You're latest round of insanity has worn me out."

House rose and pulled her into a loose hug. "Are you really okay with this?"

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said yes."

He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Let's get you to bed. And, I don't want you to do anything tomorrow. Let me take care of everything. In fact, it might be a good idea for me to take you to my apartment. You could hide out from Arlene and Julia there. Then you and Rachel can spend the night at Wilson's."

Cuddy tipped her head back and looked up at him. "That's sounds like a wonderful plan. They're bound to descend on us as soon as Julia can drive back. I don't have the energy to referee any fights between the three of you."

House placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll protect you from their evil schemes."

Cuddy kept an arm around his waist and accompanied him as House shut off the lights. She noticed he left their cell phones in the kitchen. That was just fine with her. She had no intention of letting her mother or sister interrupt what she hoped would be her first good night's sleep in days.

House stopped at the door to Rachel's room. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll check on Rachel and be right there."

Cuddy had known he wouldn't be able to resist. She smiled and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Just don't wake her."

House watched until Cuddy disappeared into her bedroom. He opened the door to Rachel's room and walked as quietly as he could to the bed. The little girl was sleeping on her back, spread-eagle, with that ragged, stuffed rabbit clutched in her right hand. House pulled the blanket back up over her. He brushed her bangs out of her face and then bent and brushed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, kid. I promise I'm going to be the best daddy I can be," House whispered. He had no illusions that their life as a family would be all sunshine and roses. There would be arguments and disappointments. But, he was willing to admit that his oft repeated mantra was wrong. The love and unconditional acceptance of this toddler and her mother had changed him. For the first time in his long, miserable life Greg House felt safe enough to be happy.

**A/N My husband and I gave our parents two days notice that we were getting married. I don't recommend it, but it can be done.**

**This is where we will depart from the events in future episodes of the show. I don't care what kind of crap they write. I'm not going there.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **_**I'm sorry it took longer to post this than I had planned. I went a little OCD over the revisions. There's a little bit of fluffy smut at the end. I didn't think anyone would mind. **_

Greg House paced awkwardly up and down the length of his conference room. He ignored the stares of the passers-by who slowed to gawk at him through the glass wall. The rumors had been running rampant all morning and all the weekend staff apparently had nothing better to do than come see if the grapevine was correct. House scowled as he limped over and closed the blinds. You would think they had never seen a man in a tux before.

House completed another circuit of the room and stopped to stare out of the window. The previous day had been like a covert, guerilla mission. He and Cuddy had snuck out of her house with Rachel before daylight. They had decided to hide out at Wilson's apartment and had ignored Arlene's sixty-three voice mails and text messages. House and Rachel had spent the morning watching cartoons while Cuddy read or napped. He and Rachel hadn't made it to lunch with his mother. He hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of leaving Cuddy alone that long.

The others had arrived throughout the afternoon. Wilson had returned first. He had handed over House's credit card and a confirmation for the flower delivery. Wilson had also snuck into House's apartment to retrieve the tux and other personal items House needed. Taub had shown up next with Rachel's dress. Cuddy had forced House to wait in the bathroom when Masters arrived with the wedding dress. Chase had made it to the condo just before dark with pizza and assurances that he had found someone to perform the ceremony. Foreman swung by after evening rounds and brought more pizza and a new stock of sodas.

The video game tournament hadn't happened. They had all stayed at Wilson's condo and played poker once Rachel was in bed. They had talked and laughed until almost midnight. Cuddy and Masters had cleaned out the guys. At 11:45, Cuddy had shooed House out the door with a long, lingering kiss that had the younger doctors teasing him all the way to the car. House had spent a restless night on the lumpy mattress in Chase's spare room.

Now, fourteen and a half hours later, House was about to climb the walls. He turned as Taub opened the conference room door. "Where the hell are they?" House demanded.

Taub tried to catch his breath. "Wilson said for you to meet him at the chapel."

"Where's Cuddy?" House threw over his shoulder as he pushed past and made a hasty exit.

Taub had to trot to keep up with the longer strides of his boss. "Wilson snuck her and Rachel in through the ER entrance and stashed them in an empty patient room. Masters is with them. Chase called. He just picked up your mother."

House repeatedly jabbed the elevator button. "What patient room?"

"I don't know." Taub scurried through the elevator door and looked up at the agitated older man. "Wilson wouldn't tell us. He said that's need-to-know information. He didn't want Arlene or you to trick it out of us."

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Lisa Cuddy paced the length of the patient room. She had her cell phone pressed to her ear and her eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. Rachel sat on the bed and watched her mother. Masters was in the corner trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible.

"I don't care what she wants. I'm not talking to her." Cuddy switched the cell phone from her right ear to her left. "I don't intend to let her ruin today with her negative attitude."

Cuddy paused to listen and then replied, "She's being ridiculous. He did not kidnap me. I ran away. I'm forty-three years old and I had to run away from home to avoid my overbearing mother."

This time, Cuddy listened and then smiled. "Julia, she already thinks House is unstable. Work with that. Remind her of what happened the last time she pissed him off. If he finds out what an ass she's making of herself, he'll have security throw her out of the hospital."

Cuddy turned to smile at Rachel and then laughed into the phone. "Jules, I'll come out of hiding when I get a text message from Wilson saying she's in the chapel. And, I owe you a weekend of babysitting as soon as I'm recovered."

Cuddy disconnected the cell phone and then hugged Rachel. "Baby, I promise I won't go nuts when you get married. If I do, your Daddy has permission to give me drugs."

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House watched the numbers change and bolted from the elevator as soon as the doors started to slide open. Wilson was waiting outside the chapel. The best man was also wearing a tux and was pacing the hall.

"Where the hell have you been?" House called while he was still several feet away.

"I was trying to calm a hysterical female. You're welcome, by the way," Wilson retorted sarcastically.

"Why was Cuddy hysterical? What did you say to upset her?" House was ready to grab his best friend and shake him.

"Wrong female." Wilson rolled his eyes. "It was Rachel. She didn't want to wear her dress shoes."

House took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What did you do?"

"I let her wear her sneakers." Wilson leaned against the wall. "She seems to think sneakers are the only acceptable form of foot wear at the hospital. She said, and I quote, 'My daddy always wears sneakers.'"

When House gave Wilson a goofy grin, the younger man snorted. "I swear House, the kid's so much like you it's frightening. No one that little should be that stubborn and opinionated."

House leaned against the wall next to his best man. Taub was pacing a few feet away. "Where's Foreman?" House asked no one in particular.

Taub stopped and nodded to the door. "He's keeping the minister company."

"Chase found a minister?" Wilson asked as he leaned around to peer into the chapel. He stared for a few seconds and then his mouth fell open. The oncologist turned to face House. "Promise you won't kill Chase."

"Why?" House narrowed his eyes at his obviously flustered friend. "What's he done this time?"

Wilson put a hand against House's chest and stopped him from moving. "Just remember, you told him you didn't care who he got."

House pushed Wilson back against the wall and moved to the door. He saw Foreman standing at the front of the chapel. At first his brain refused to process what his eyes were seeing. Then, his blue eyes widened in shock. He supposed the man holding the Bible was the minister. Really, it was hard to tell.

The rather large gentleman didn't look like any minister House had ever seen. Standing at least six inches over six feet, he towered over the neurologist. House estimated that the man weighed in the neighborhood of two hundred forty pounds and most of it appeared to be located in his massive biceps and shoulders. His head was shaved bald and he sported a gold hoop in his left ear. The real kicker was the black leather chaps over his jeans and the black leather vest over his black t-shirt.

Taub was peeking around House's shoulder. House looked down at the shorter man and whispered, "You've got to be kidding me."

Taub continued to stare and shook his head. "Chase said he has a ministry for bikers."

House slumped against the wall. "Cuddy is going to kill me."

Taub just smirked as Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. The oncologist faced his best friend. "It's not that bad."

"We're being married by a member of the Hell's Angel. How could it be any worse?" House's look clearly said Wilson was clueless as usual.

He watched as guests he assumed were Cuddy's relatives walked past and entered the chapel. He had the fleeting thought that it wasn't too late to back out. He looked up in time to see Arlene sail around the corner. She was on the arm of a middle-aged man House assumed was Julia's husband.

Wilson moved to the side and Arlene planted herself in front of House. She looked up at him and announced, "You know I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"You know I don't care," House responded evenly.

Arlene tried to stare him down for several seconds before she nodded. "As long as we understand each other," she pronounced before she towed the unfortunate man through the door. The younger man gave House a small smile and mouthed the words "You're my hero," as he followed their mother-in-law.

"House?" Wilson studied his friend intently.

House took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I won't let that old biddy win."

Wilson smiled and patted House's shoulder. "That's the spirit."

"Just stick close," House said as he watched his mother and Chase round the corner.

The older woman immediately rushed to her only son. "Greg!" she exclaimed before she hugged him. House wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

Blythe leaned back and looked up at him. "You look wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mom," House told her. Then he got a good look at the older woman. His mother looked different. Her hair was cut in a short style that was very becoming and had been dyed a light brown. Instead of her usual, frumpy mom clothes, she wore stylish trousers and a belted sweater over a turtle neck. Her make-up was updated and she was wearing chunky jewelry that matched her outfit. House frowned when he realized Blythe House didn't look much older than her son.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" House couldn't keep the note of shock from his voice.

Her carefree giggle was music to his ears. She patted his chest and told him, "I decided it was time for a change."

House placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You look great."

Blythe wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him another hug as she whispered, "I love you, Greg."

"I love you, too, Mom," he whispered before the release her. He steered his mother to Chase.

Wilson stopped her long enough to tell her, "Mrs. House, it's good to see you again. You look fantastic."

"Hey! No flirting with my mother," House told his best friend. He then scowled at Chase. "That includes you, too."

Chase gave him a cheeky grin. "Too late. I already have."

"As for you, young lady," House gave his mother a stern look, "I expect you to behave yourself around all these cute, young doctors."

Blythe was overjoyed to see the teasing sparkle in his eyes. She laughed at her son and patted his whiskered cheek. "You sound just like your grandfather. He didn't have much luck keeping me in line. What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Chase hooked his arm through Blythe's and with a last, wicked grin at his boss, led the older woman into the chapel. Wilson was sending a text message as a woman approached them. She had a camera bag slung over one shoulder and was leading a small boy by the hand. She smiled warmly when she saw House and Wilson. House's eyes widen in surprise as he recognized his former patient.

"Dr. House, I'm so glad I got here in time," she told him as she stopped where the two doctors stood. "Dr. Forman called me yesterday. I'm so glad he did. I wouldn't miss this for anything. It's the least I could do."

House looked to Wilson who was staring at the woman with confusion. "Wilson, this is Emma Sloan, world famous photographer. She was my patient several years ago."

Emma smiled at Wilson and then introduced them to her son. "This is Michael." Technically, House had already met the little boy once before.

She squatted so that she was on eye-level with the preschooler. "Mikey, this is Dr. House."

The little boy looked up at the tall, imposing man in front of him with an awe-struck expression. He looked like he had just been introduced to his favorite superhero. Before House had time to react, the little boy hugged his legs.

"You fixed me," Michael announced loudly enough that everyone in the chapel heard him.

House patted him awkwardly on the head. "Yeah, I did."

"I've told him all about you. You're quite the hero in our home. You and your team are part of his bedtime prayers every night." Emma untangled her son and smiled at House. "Give me a few minutes to get him settled and get my camera ready."

"You're taking pictures?" House was still in shock. This was one item he and Cuddy had forgotten.

"Dr. Foreman asked if I would." Emma was grateful she could repay House in this way. "This is a special day. You should have a record of it."

House and Wilson watched Emma and Michael enter the chapel. "Well, that was a nice surprise. It's a good thing you've treated a photographer," Wilson told his friend.

House rolled his eyes. "Emma Sloan is not just a photographer. She's taken pictures of rock stars, movie stars and royalty. An afternoon of her time would normally cost tens of thousands of dollars."

Wilson's mouth was still hanging open when Julia rounded the corner. She was dressed in a deep mauve formal. She was carrying a small bouquet of red roses and white carnations. She stopped in front of House and gave him an appraising stare.

"You are evil," she finally hissed at him.

"I should fit in well with the rest of the family." House returned her stare.

"If you ever pull anything like this again and leave me to deal with Mom alone, I will disembowel you." House flinched as Julia stepped forward to give him a quick hug. She finally smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. Now, get in there."

House took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the ornate silver handle of the dress cane. His heart was racing and he didn't feel entirely steady. He looked at Wilson and waved his hand towards the door. Wilson entered the chapel and House followed him. Everyone was already seated. The pews on both sides were almost full of family and friends. Some of the hospital's weekend staff had snuck in and were seated at the back. House ignored the stares. Thankfully the isle to the front was short.

The minister met them at the front. He shook Wilson's hand and then turned to House. "You must be Greg. I'm Peter Duncan. Thank you for asking me to perform the ceremony."

House shook his hand and tried to think of an appropriate response. His addled brain finally settled for, "Thank you for coming."

"Just breathe. It will all be over in a few minutes," the burly minister whispered to the panicked looking groom. He nodded to the back of chapel.

Julia entered and made the short trek to the front and took her place at the left side of the alter. The guests rose and faced the back. Taub and Masters reopened the doors and stood to the sides as Cuddy entered. She was holding Rachel's hand and together they started the short walk to House.

House blinked and took in the vision that was Lisa Cuddy. The dress was absolutely stunning. The strapless top was covered in beading and sequins. The white satin was fitted and showed off her impossibly tiny waist. The short train gave the illusion that she was floating. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a few curls left free to wisp around her face.

Cuddy and Rachel took their place next to House and Rachel gave him a huge smile. House held up a hand for a quick high-five from the toddler. Her dress was, of course, purple with tiny pink flowers. Thankfully, it matched her purple and pink sneakers.

When the guests were reseated, Patrick began, "Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people. I usually require that the couple go through pre-marriage counseling before I perform the ceremony. I've been told that Greg and Lisa have known each other for over twenty years. I think they've had enough time to think this through."

Most of the guests chuckled. Patrick asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage."

"I do," Rachel responded enthusiastically. Then she added, "I share her with my daddy."

This time the chuckles were joined by snorts and giggles. Even the tough looking minister laughed. Rachel smiled as she skipped to where Chase sat on the front row. Instead of sitting with Arlene, the little girl chose to climb onto Chase's lap.

House reached out and took Cuddy's hand. Hers was shaking as much as his.

When he had composed himself, Patrick continued. "Marriage is a holy estate that should not be entered into lightly. If anyone here has just cause why these two people should not be married, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

House narrowed his eyes and glared over Cuddy's shoulder at Arlene. The older woman gave an indignant sniff and looked away. When the pressure on his hand tightened painfully, House just smirked.

Patrick cleared his throat and looked down at the couple. "Greg, do you take Lisa to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish, for the rest of your days?"

House looked deeply into those violet eyes as he responded, "I do."

Patrick looked to Cuddy. "Lisa, do you take Greg to be your husband, to love, honor and cherish, for the rest of your days?"

Cuddy blinked back tears as she focused on his sky blue eyes and responded, "I do."

"May I have the rings, please?" Patrick asked Wilson. Wilson passed the gold bands to the minister and then took House's cane. House adjusted his stance and rested most of his weight on his left leg. Julia took Cuddy's bouquet. Patrick handed one of the rings to House.

"Greg, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Patrick instructed.

House slid the gold band on her hand and then moved the engagement ring from her middle finger back to where it belonged. He held her hand and stared into her expressive eyes. He still couldn't believe the love he saw there.

"With this ring, I thee wed." His normally strong voice was a shaky whisper.

Patrick handed the other ring to Cuddy. "Lisa, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Cuddy had to look down as she managed to slip the wide, gold band on his finger. When she looked back up, she had to blink away the tears. She smiled when she saw the moisture in his eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Cuddy managed to say around the lump in her throat.

Patrick laid his hand on top of theirs. "Marriage is a holy union of two lives and two souls. What God has joined, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Greg, you may kiss your bride."

The guests who knew him well expected an over-the-top, Housian display. They were all shocked when House framed Cuddy's face in his palms and leaned down. The kiss was tender and spoke not of lust but of love and commitment. It was filled with all the hope and promise he couldn't put into words. Cuddy held onto his waist and returned the kiss with all the love she felt for this amazing man.

When he finally pulled away, House smiled down at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Wilson handed House his cane, and Cuddy moved to his left side and took his hand. Over their heads, Patrick announced, "It is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Greg House."

The guests stood and applauded. There were even a couple of whistles and shouts of congratulations. House smiled down at Cuddy and squeezed her hand. She returned the smile with one that was positively radiant.

The minister got the crowd's attention. "I have been instructed to ask all of you to move to the conference room next door. The Diagnostics Department has something special planned for the newlyweds."

Still holding hands, House and Cuddy led the short recessional from the chapel. Wilson and Julia followed them. Masters and Taub were standing in front of the closed doors to the conference room. When the guests were assembled in the hallway, the doctor and the med student opened the doors with a dramatic flourish.

Foreman addressed the confused couple, "Welcome to your reception."

House and Cuddy took tentative steps inside the door and stopped to look around. The room had been transformed. The huge conference table had been replaced by a smaller one. Silver and white balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling. A wedding cake and trays of fruit rested in the middle of the table. Bottles of sparkling, white grape juice were placed in silver ice buckets.

House turned to the members of his team who were now standing in the doorway. "How?" was all he managed to ask them.

Foreman smirked. "I had time on my hands yesterday."

House drew Cuddy further into the room and the guests filed in behind them. Everyone stopped to congratulate the newlyweds. The uniformed waiters were soon uncorking the bottles and pouring for the guests. When everyone had a glass, Wilson stood in a chair and got their attention. House rolled his eyes and groaned. Cuddy giggled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"As the best man, one of my duties is to propose a toast. At first, all I could think to say was it's about damned time. I was afraid House would kill me after Cuddy fired me." Wilson smiled at his two best friends as the crowd laughed. "Then I realized that sentiment is actually perfect. It's exactly what all of us who know these two would like to say. Through the years, we've seen how much they love each other. We've all hoped this day would come. Now that they're finally married, I want to be the first to wish them all the happiness in the world. No two people deserve it more. Here's to Greg and Lisa. It's about damned time."

Everyone drank to the toast. House couldn't resist giving Cuddy a quick kiss. Next it was Julia's turn. Wilson helped her up on the chair and she smiled at her sister.

"Lisa has always been my rock. She's always been there when I've needed her. No one could have asked for a better sister. All I've ever wanted was for her to find the happiness she so richly deserves." Julia turned her gaze to House. "When she called to tell me she had proposed to Greg, she was giggling like a teenager. For the first time in years, I could tell that she was truly happy. Greg, I have you to thank for that. I wish the two of you a long life together that is filled with love and laughter."

Chase moved to the front and hoisted Rachel onto his hip. Foreman handed her a plastic glass of juice. Chase whispered in the toddler's ear and she smiled at the crowd.

Rachel raised her glass like she had seen her Uncle Jimmy and her Aunt Julia do. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy." She gave them her most angelic smile. "Now can I have a sister?"

As the crowd roared with laughter, Cuddy buried her head in House's chest. House was busy trying to cough up the sparking juice he had just aspirated. He couldn't tell if Cuddy was shaking with laughter or sobs. When Cuddy finally peeked up at him, House was relieved to see the sparkle in her eyes.

"There's no doubt about it. She's definitely your daughter," she told him with a giggle.

"Oh, right. Blame me." House smiled down at her. "Just think. You get to put up with two of us now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cuddy rose up on tip-toe to give him a toe-curling kiss.

The reception was a loud, cheerful affair. Emma Sloan took pictures of House and Cuddy feeding each other pieces of cake. The small groups of guests were constantly changing as everyone milled about, talking and laughing. House and Cuddy stayed close to each other. Cuddy accepted hugs and congratulations from her new mother-in-law. House managed to be civil to Arlene when she grudgingly voiced her congratulations. They were informed by the mothers that they could expect a larger, more lavish reception at a later date. Cancelling it was not an option.

The next surprise came from House's team, Wilson and Julia. The newlyweds wouldn't have to cook dinner for the next week. Wilson had arranged for dinner to be delivered that night. The others gave them gift certificates. Julia had chosen their favorite Chinese restaurant. Chase had picked an upscale Italian restaurant. Foreman had chosen seafood as his gift. Taub provided them with a gift certificate for a Thai restaurant. Masters shyly handed over a gift certificate for Mexican food. Cuddy hugged and thanked each of them.

An hour into the party, House could tell that Cuddy was growing tired. "You about ready to blow this joint?" he asked her.

Cuddy nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I am pretty worn out."

"You've been on your feet too long." House gently reprimanded her. She loved this over protective side of her new husband.

"My feet aren't the problem." Cuddy raised the hem of her dress to show House the white sneakers she was wearing. "Heels were out of the question."

Cuddy quickly dropped her dress before anyone could see what had caused House to laugh out loud. "Hush!" she hissed.

"You know this is going to be one of my favorite stories for the grandkids, right?" House smirked.

Cuddy stared up at him with tears in her violet eyes. She almost knocked him off balance when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. House held her close as he realized she was crying silently.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded her head and sniffed. "I think it just hit me. We really did it." She pulled back and looked up at him. "House, we really did it."

House resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He understood how she felt. The thought of the future that stretched before them was pretty overwhelming to him, too.

House smiled down at his wife. "Let's get our kid and go home, Dr. House."

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy huffed in frustration as she watched her soldier die in a gruesome explosion. House had just beaten her at _Halo 3_ for the third straight time. They were propped against the headboard of her bed. The sound was turned low. After dinner they had finally gotten their hyper toddler to wind down and go to bed. They certainly didn't want to wake her and deal with a cranky little girl.

Cuddy fiddled with the game controller. "You know, the words 'wedding night' always conjured up a different image in my mind."

House paused the game and looked down at her. "You're still recovering. It's not like we have a lot of options."

Cuddy put the controller on the night stand and then rose on her knees. She moved to straddle his hips. House watched her as she pulled her nightgown over her head and dropped it to the side. She took the game controller out of his hand and put it on his nightstand.

"There are always options. You're a genius, House." Cuddy braced her hands on his broad shoulders and smiled down at him. "I'm sure you can figure out something else we can do."

House groaned at the sight of his very willing, very naked wife as she ground her hips against his. "Cuddy, I'm trying to be all noble and caring here. You aren't helping."

"I appreciate your restraint." Cuddy leaned back and untied the drawstring at the waist of his pajama pants. "But, right now, I want to make love to my husband."

House didn't put up much resistance as she pulled the material down his legs and flung the pants over her shoulder. Good intentions only went so far when she was looking at him with that sultry, smoldering look in her dark blue eyes. He was only human, after all, and he knew he would never be able to refuse her anything.

As she settled back on top of him, House groaned again. "I suppose it'll be okay if we take it slow."

Cuddy kissed him and then smiled. "Slow sounds real good."

House carefully drew her back down for a longer, deeper kiss. As he ran his hands up and down her back, his thoughts lingered on how perfectly they fit together. He was mildly surprised to find that all his barriers were gone. Lisa Cuddy had finally broken down all the walls he erected to keep other people at arms length. Greg House finally belonged to the one person who could make him happy and keep his battered heart safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** _Thank you to everyone who continues to read and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I've had this chapter planned since I decided to make this a multi chapter story. I hope everyone likes it. _

**Disclaimer **_ Remember, I'm not apologizing for a warm, fuzzy House when he's with Cuddy and Rachel. TPTB can still kiss my fat ass._

House sat on the sofa with his feet propped on the coffee table. Cuddy was stretched out on the sofa with her head on a pillow in his lap. She was reading and he was idly running his fingers through her hair as he watched television. Both of them were dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts. As usual, the shirt Cuddy was wearing had been liberated from House's drawer. Rachel was sitting on the floor coloring and watching _The Lion King._

They had been married for twenty-four hours and House was shocked by how at peace he was. He rubbed his thumb over the gold band on his finger and reflected that being married felt right. He had taken the week off to stay home and take care of a still recovering Cuddy and Rachel. Wilson was performing Cuddy's administrative duties. Foreman was running the Diagnostics Department with strict orders to not call unless it was an absolute emergency.

"I've been thinking," House announced quietly.

Cuddy looked up and gave him a mock frown. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe," House looked down and responded with a grin. "What are we going to do with my apartment?"

Cuddy laid her book down on her stomach and frowned for real. "I don't know. I honestly hadn't thought about it. I suppose we should move your stuff in here and let the apartment go."

House looked around the already crowded living room. "Where are we going to put a grand piano? You already have the bookshelves stuffed. There won't be room for my books. And, there's no way my furniture will fit in here. By the way, my bed is more comfortable than yours."

Cuddy sat up and turned to sit cross legged to face him. She had no idea where this conversation was going, but she was willing to hear his opinion. "So, what do you want to do?"

House ducked his head and looked at his sock clad feet. Being totally open still wasn't easy. "I was thinking we could look for a bigger house."

"You want to buy a new house?" Cuddy cast a critical eye around the living room. She loved this space she had created. It had become her haven from the stresses of her pushy family and her demanding job. She had always felt safe here with her things wrapped around her.

Cuddy looked at House. He was sitting quietly watching the emotions playing across her face. She knew he could read her like a book. She instinctively knew this wasn't just about space. For House, this was about how he would fit into her life. As long as they lived in _her_ house, he would feel like a visitor. Blending their households into one would be another step towards convincing him their marriage was forever.

"I think that's a good idea," Cuddy told him with a smile. "We could definitely use more room. And, we should have a place that's ours."

"You're sure?" House knew how much her home meant to his new wife.

"I'm positive." Cuddy rubbed a hand up and down his arm. Now that the shock was wearing off, she was actually excited about the idea. "We have time this week. Let's find a new house."

House's reply was cut off when he felt a tiny hand on his leg. He looked down to see Rachel staring up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. The toddler gave her mother a horrified glare.

"Don't want a new Hows." The little girl's lower lip trembled. "I love my daddy."

Cuddy wrinkled her brow in confusion. House chuckled when he made the connection. He picked Rachel up and sat her on his lap. He gave his daughter a quick hug.

"Don't worry, Kid. Your mom's not replacing me." He brushed Rachel's bangs out of her eyes. "We were talking about a new place to live not a new person."

Rachel frowned up at him. "Not a new daddy?"

Cuddy gasped as she finally understood her daughter's distress. She took Rachel's hands and hurried to reassure her. "No, Sweetie. House will be your daddy forever and ever. We were talking about the other kind of house where people live."

Rachel blinked and stared at her mother. "Pwomise?"

"I promise." Cuddy leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the cheek. "We won't ever let your daddy go."

Rachel stood on his left leg and wrapped her thin arms around House's neck. She sniffed and then whispered, "I love you."

House returned the hug and smiled at Cuddy. "I think someone's getting tired. Why don't you call Bonnie while I put her down for a nap."

"Bonnie? Are you sure?" Cuddy couldn't hide her surprise at his choice.

House struggled to stand with a toddler still attached to his neck. He took the cane Cuddy handed him before he responded, "She's knows both of us. She'll know what we need."

Cuddy retrieved her cell phone from the coffee table and watched as House limped down the hall. She looked around the living room and sighed. She had no illusions that house hunting would be easy. The logistics of packing and moving two household would be a nightmare. As much as she loved this place, it was, after all, only a house. She was ready to make a home for the three of them.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

The following afternoon, House turned Cuddy's car into a wide, tree-lined drive and stopped. He peered through the windshield and frowned. This couldn't be the right place.

"Are you sure this is where she said to meet her?" House asked.

Cuddy consulted the slip of paper before she responded, "This is the correct address."

House turned to her and rolled his eyes. "She really is the worst real estate agent in Jersey."

Cuddy stared at the two story house and sighed. "She doesn't have a clue."

They both jumped at a knock on House's window. He opened the window when he saw Bonnie standing next to the car. The woman had a wide smile on her face as she bent to look in at them.

"So, what do you think?" Bonnie asked in her best sales person voice. "Doesn't it have great curb appeal? Just look at that landscaping."

House picked his cane up from where it rested next to the center console and waved it at her. "It's not exactly cripple friendly."

Bonnie's smile increased a notch. "Give me a little credit. Despite what you might think, I'm not a complete moron. The elderly woman who lives here has rheumatoid arthritis. They had an elevator installed."

House looked at Cuddy and shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to look."

The adults climbed from the car and House unbuckled Rachel from her car seat. House held Rachel's hand as the trio followed Bonnie up the walk. Cuddy looked around while Bonnie retrieved the key and opened the door. The house was in a good neighborhood of older homes. The large lot had been landscaped with meticulous care. Cuddy silently agreed with Bonnie's assessment that the house was appealing from the outside.

Cuddy followed House and Rachel through the front door and then stopped to stare. The first floor had been renovated into an open floor plan. The door opened into a spacious living room. To the left was a staircase leading up to the second floor. To the right of the door were windows that looked out onto the wide front porch. The outside wall on the right boasted floor-to-ceiling bookcases that flanked a flagstone fireplace. Comfortable sofas and chairs were arranged in the center of the room. A grand piano was situated in the front corner. The hardwood floor was polished to a high shine and the walls were painted a shade of deep terracotta.

House had moved on to the kitchen. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar. Flagstone columns that matched the fireplace flanked either end of the bar. House examined the professional grade appliances and was impressed by what he saw. The floor was covered in slate tile. The cabinets were light wood. To the left of the kitchen, the dining area was furnished with a table that would seat eight. The floor in this area was the same hardwood as the living room. House opened a door between the kitchen and the dining area. It opened into a laundry room that led to a three car garage.

Cuddy opened a door to the left of the front door and gasped at what she found. She stepped into the study slash office and tried to conceal her excitement. The room was lined with built-in bookcases constructed of light oak. It was large enough for a desk and a small seating area. The bay window on the front wall had a window seat covered in a padded cushion and throw pillows. Cuddy tried to stop her thoughts when she started mentally arranging her own furniture in the space.

Cuddy rejoined House and Bonnie in the living room. House stuck his head in the study and then smirked at Cuddy. He could see the sparkle in her eyes and knew she had already staked a claim to this private space.

Bonnie moved to a door under the stairs and showed them a small half bath. She walked to a door at the end of the dining area and pushed a button. The door slid open and Bonnie waited on them to join her. House collected Rachel and stepped into the elevator.

"Just wait until you see the upstairs. The master suite is to die for," Bonnie told them as the elevator rose almost silently.

The elevator opened at the top of the stairs. It had apparently been a closet at one time. A wide hall ran the width of the upper floor. House held Rachel's hand as they stepped into the hall. There were three doors on the left and one on the right. Bonnie opened each of the doors on the left to show them the bedrooms and the bath. Both bedrooms were spacious enough for a certain massive, castle bed and had windows that overlooked the backyard. The floors were again done with gleaming hardwood. The full bath had been renovated and was decorated with slate tile and modern facilities.

Bonnie led the family across the hall and opened the door with a flourish. Cuddy stepped through and couldn't stifle a gasp. She stepped further into the room when House put a hand in the middle of her back and moved her out of the way. House looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a small smile.

The room was apparently over the living room and there was no other word to describe it but huge. A king-sized bed, dresser and two nightstands were arranged to the right. To the left, a small sitting area was situated in front of a flagstone fireplace that was equipped with gas logs. Directly in front of them was a short hallway. Doors on the left and the right opened into his and hers walk-in closets. Both closets had built in chests and shoe shelves and what looked like miles of clothing rods. Cuddy stood in one and turned in a complete circle. She had to admit to herself that she was giddy with the possibilities of this space alone. Across the hall, House was having a similar reaction.

They joined Bonnie in front of the door at the end of the short hall. Bonnie didn't say a word as she opened the door and stood to the side. She could already smell a sale. No words were needed for this room.

House limped through the door and this time it was Cuddy who had to move him to the side. There was no hiding her reaction. She stared in open mouthed shock. To the left was a Jacuzzi garden tub large enough to fit two people comfortably. The tub had a metal hand rail to make access up the two steps easier for the elderly resident to navigate. A shower stall was placed in the corner. The shower was lined with wide slate tile and had a built in shelf seat on one side. The vanity had his and hers sinks.

House looked down at Cuddy and smirked. "You can have the rest of the house. The tub is mine."

Rachel examined the tub and looked up at House. "Daddy, it a swimmin' pool."

The adults laughed at the expression on the little girl's face. Bonnie patted House on the arm and told him, "I saved the best for last. Come on."

The trio followed Bonnie back to the elevator. She pushed another button and this time the door opened into the basement. There was no way House could hide his reaction. Cuddy had never seen a smile quite like that on his face.

"The furniture down here stays if the buyers want it," Bonnie told them.

Once again, the floor was hardwood. The walls were painted a light shade of beige. Recessed lighting illuminated the space. To the right were a pool table and a regulation poker table. On the wall directly in front of the elevator was an upright piano. To the left, a study had been set up. The walls were lined with book cases constructed of dark wood. A large desk sat in front of the bookcases. House was happy to see that there was still space for a sofa and coffee table. His recliner and flat screen television would fit nicely, also. He could see a flagstone patio through the French doors behind the poker table.

Cuddy watched his reaction. She already thought the house was perfect for them. House turned to her and nodded his head.

Cuddy looked at Bonnie and smiled. "Draw up the contract," she told the agent.

"I'll go back upstairs and work on the paperwork." Bonnie tried to hide her excitement. "Check out the back yard. The couple had it set up for their grandchildren to enjoy."

House opened the French doors and stepped out. Cuddy and Rachel followed him. The large yard was landscaped and fenced. A wooden swing set was attached to a two-story playhouse. Rachel squealed in delight and took off at a dead run. House and Cuddy sat at the patio table and watched their daughter explore the playhouse.

House took Cuddy's hand. "Are you sure? It's awfully big and it is the first place we've looked at."

Cuddy smiled. "I have a gardener. You have a housekeeper. We can make it work. Do you honestly think we could ever find a house more perfect for us?"

"Nope." House smirked. "Besides, I think Rachel would divorce us if we told her she couldn't have that playhouse."

Cuddy looked to where the toddler was trying to climb onto one of the swings. "I think you're right."

House stretched his legs out and crossed his feet at the ankles. He closed his eyes and soaked in the peaceful quiet of the older neighborhood. He could picture the three of them spending hours together in the living room. They would each have their own space when they needed time alone. And, Greg House was honest enough with himself to admit that he would always need a place where he could go to think in peace.

House let his head rest on the back of the chair and opened his eyes to see Cuddy staring at him. He gave her a wicked grin. "I have plans for that bathtub."

"Gee, there's a surprise." Cuddy felt her face flush at the lecherous look her husband was giving her. She slowly rubbed her thumb over the palm of his hand. "I think that seat in the shower looked promising, too."

"Mrs. House, you are very naughty," House told her with an appreciative smile.

Cuddy was still laughing when Bonnie rejoined them. She had the contract filled out with an offer for the sellers. A few quick signatures were all that was needed.

"I'll put in the offer as soon as I get back to the office," Bonnie told them. "We should hear back tomorrow. I'll let you know as soon as I hear back from their agent."

House collected Rachel and they all walked through the house one last time. Cuddy stood in the living room and pictured what it would look like with a combination of their furniture arranged around the fireplace and House's piano in the corner. This would be their space. This would be where they would live, and love, and grow together as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 1 **_I know I promised no angst. House had other plans. It's not too bad and it does serve a purpose for moving towards future Huddy happiness._

**A/N** **2 ** _Several people have asked where I got the idea for the new house. I decided to let them have my dream house. It is a combination of two sets of house plans I found on-line and my fertile imagination. You can see the pictures at houseplans(dot)bhg(dot)com. Click on Find A Plan and then search for 5311 (The Northcutt) and 6774 (The Harrisburg.)_

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Lisa Cuddy pulled into her reserved spot and turned off the engine. She looked through the windshield and sighed. This was her first day back to work and she really did not want to be here. She dreaded the chaos that surely awaited her.

The week off with House and Rachel had spoiled her. They had slept late every day. House and his eager assistant had cooked breakfast and they had used the gift certificates for dinner each night. On Wednesday, Bonnie had called to let them know that their offer on the house had been accepted. Marina had kept Rachel on Thursday while Cuddy accompanied House to his appointment at Mayfield. Friday, they had gone back to the new house to take measurements. Then they had spent Friday night and Saturday at House's apartment watching television, playing the piano, and just hanging around being lazy.

Now it was time to get back to real life and Lisa Cuddy found that she resented the intrusion. House had received a call from Foreman earlier. He had headed to the hospital while Cuddy was still putting on her makeup. Rachel had woken up in a cranky mood that descended to full tantrum mode when she realized her daddy was already gone. Marina had been late and then Cuddy's car wouldn't start. Cuddy sighed again and grabbed her purse and her bag. She slid out of House's car and shut the door. Thankfully, he had left his keys on the bar. So far, that had been the only thing that had gone right.

Cuddy smiled as she walked past the orange motorcycle that occupied the handicapped spot next to the front entrance. She slowed and ran a hand over the leather seat. Maybe one day soon she would finally let him take her for a ride. She entered the sliding doors and was immediately accosted by Connie, the head nurse, who was currently doubling as her assistant.

"Dr. Cuddy, it's good to have you back." Connie handed her a stack of message slips. "Dr. Wilson said he would be down at 8:30 to catch you up on last week. Mr. Wells called. He wants to meet with you at 9:00. The Board meeting has been rescheduled to 10:00. Tom from Maintenance called. He said it will cost eight thousand to repair the damage to autopsy."

Cuddy stopped shuffling through the messages. "What damage to autopsy?"

Connie's lips twitched. "There was a small fire."

Cuddy hung her head and sighed. "Let me guess… the Diagnostics Department, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Connie managed not to smile.

"Call Tom and tell him to take the funds out of House's budget. I'm sure Tom has the account number memorized." Cuddy picked up her briefcase. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Connie smiled. "It really is good to have you back."

"Thanks, Connie." Cuddy turned and strode around the front desk. She didn't notice the blue-eyed stalker who was watching her from a spot in the clinic.

Cuddy was several feet from her office when she noticed something was different. It took a few seconds for the change to register. The lettering etched into the glass had been altered to read, "Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House." Cuddy stopped and ran her fingers over the name and the diamonds in her engagement ring sparkled in the light. She smiled and looked around quickly enough to catch a glimpse of a cane as House ducked behind a wall. She silently vowed she wouldn't give him too much grief over this.

Cuddy opened the door and stopped at the sight. A bouquet of red roses sat on top of her desk. A bouquet of pink roses was sitting on the coffee table. She dropped her purse in her desk chair and pulled the card from the red roses. The message written in his messy scrawl simply said, "Mrs. House, I love you." She crossed to the other bouquet and removed that card. The writing was his but the message from Rachel said, "Mommy, I love you." Cuddy pressed the cards to her chest and smiled. Her day had suddenly gotten a lot better.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

At 11:30, Greg House was sitting with his feet propped on his desk. He rolled his red and gray tennis ball between his palms as he studied the file that was laying on his long, blue jean clad legs. Foreman and Chase were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Both younger doctors seemed to be mesmerized by the light glinting off of House's wedding band. Taub was sitting on the footstool to the Eames chair and Wilson was leaning against the bookcase. They had all remained silent while House tried to make sense of the patient's deteriorating condition. House looked up when the door to his office flew open.

"House, have you completely lost your mind?" Cuddy strode across the office and slapped a file folder on his desk. The Dean of Medicine placed her hands palms down on the desktop and leaned over to glare at her Head of Diagnostics. "You can't honestly expect me to allow you prescribe Thalidomide to a twelve year-old."

"Not anymore." House spoke to the ample chest that was at eye-level and that was spilling out of a very low cut blouse. "It's not Multiple Myeloma."

"House?" Cuddy waited until his blue eyes rose to meet hers. "The parents are angry. They want an update."

"So, yell at Foreman. I've only been here for four hours. Miracles take time. Or better yet, yell at Wilson. She was his patient first," House replied and then leaned to the right and frowned. "Chase, quit staring at my wife's ass. The three of you, go do a contrast MRI and find what you geniuses missed the first time."

Cuddy whipped around and glared at the young Australian who was turning a deep shade of crimson. Chase mumbled an apology and the team members beat a hasty retreat. House looked and Wilson and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go talk to the parents." Wilson quickly headed for the door.

Once they were alone, House tossed the patient file on his cluttered desk and smiled at Cuddy. "So, you got time for lunch?"

"Barely." Cuddy watched as House grabbed his cane and stood. "I have meetings all afternoon."

House rounded the desk and stopped to kiss her. "Let's go. I didn't have breakfast. You know how cranky I get when I'm hungry."

"And, that's different from your usual level of crankiness, how?" Cuddy smiled and followed him from the office.

House stopped in the hallway to take her hand. "My usual level of crankiness is directly related to the level of stupidity around me. Low blood sugar makes it worse."

Cuddy waited until they were in the elevator before she responded. "Speaking of cranky…Rachel threw a fit this morning when she woke up and found out you were already gone."

House ignored the other occupants in the elevator who were staring at their clasped hands. "I'm sorry. I figured the melt down would have been worse if I woke her up early. You know how erratic my schedule is when I have a case. This won't be the last time."

"Just talk to her tonight. You're better at explaining things on her level." Cuddy scowled at two nurses and an orderly who were openly eavesdropping. "What? Haven't you people ever seen a married couple holding hands?"

House smirked when the staff members scurried off the elevator as soon as the doors slid open. "And, you were talking about my crankiness?"

Cuddy towed him from the elevator and in the direction of the cafeteria. "I've felt like an exhibit in a freak show all morning. Everyone's stared at me like I've suddenly turned into the two-headed, goat person."

House's deep laugh drew shocked stares from all the employees in the cafeteria. Not one of them had ever heard that particular sound from the Head of Diagnostics. House fell into the serving line behind Cuddy and then noticed the attention they were receiving.

"I see what you mean," he leaned down and whispered. "Now I know how the animals at the zoo feel."

Cuddy smiled and made her selection of a salad. House asked for his usual Reuben and fries. They moved down the line and House added chocolate cake to her tray. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and slid her tray in front of the cashier.

"Oh, gee, I seem to have forgotten to bring any money." Cuddy gave the cashier a smile. "Dr. House will have to pay."

House narrowed his eyes and watched as his wife sauntered across the cafeteria. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed over the money. House grabbed his tray and limped his way to what had become their usual booth next to the wall.

He slid in across from Cuddy and frowned at her. "Another myth busted. Everyone thinks I'm the cheap one."

Cuddy speared a bite of her salad and smirked at him. "I learned from the best. Maybe I should give Wilson lessons."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Cuddy remembered something she needed to discuss with him.

"My car wouldn't start this morning. I had to drive yours." Cuddy watched him munch on his fries and then stole a couple. "I need you to take care of it for me."

House swallowed. "I'm a doctor not a mechanic. Don't you know how to use the yellow pages?"

"Yes," Cuddy patiently answered. "You're the husband. Vehicle repairs are your responsibility."

"So just because I have a penis, I have to take care of the cars?" House struggled to understand her female logic. "Why?"

"Because the other penises at the shop won't try to screw you on the price of the repairs," Cuddy told him with a look that said he had already lost this particular argument.

Cuddy smiled when a nurse at the next table said, "Amen, sister!"

House just rolled his eyes. "Are there any other husbandly duties you forgot to mention?"

Cuddy took a bite of the chocolate cake and pretended to think. "Appliance repairs, home repairs, taking out the trash, and killing spiders," she told him with a grin.

"And, who took care of all that stuff before you married me?" House snuck a bite of the cake.

"I did," she told him sweetly. "But, now I don't have to. That's what I have you for."

"And, here I thought you just married me for the hot sex," House told her and smiled when the nearby eavesdroppers gasped in shock. One unfortunate anesthesiologist actually choked on his iced tea.

"The hot sex is just a bonus," Cuddy flirted back at him.

House chuckled. "Touché, Dr. House."

Cuddy smiled. "Thank you for my door and the flowers."

House ducked his head and mumbled, "You're welcome." His cell phone rang. It was Foreman with the results of the latest MRI. House listened and then disconnected.

"I have to go. The children need me." House rose from the booth and leaned over to quickly kiss her. Cuddy watched him limp from the cafeteria and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She had known House would ignore her rule against public displays of affection at work. Right now she didn't care. Everyone was watching and gossiping about their every move anyway. She figured they might as well give them something to talk about that was actually true.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House closed the front door and dropped his backpack and helmet on the floor. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the closet door. He had time to brace himself when he heard the little feet running in his direction.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed as she rounded the dining room door and barreled headlong towards him.

House scooped her up with his left arm and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a noisy smack on his whiskered cheek. Then the toddler laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you today," Rachel told him quietly.

"I missed you, too." House hitched her up on his hip. "Where's your mom?"

"Kitchen." Rachel leaned back and gave him a look that said she wasn't pleased. "She cooking."

"Sorry about that." House limped into the living room and let Rachel slide down to stand onto the sofa. "Your mom said you were upset I wasn't here this morning."

"Yeah," Rachel responded as she looked down at her shoes.

"You know what my job is, right?" House asked the toddler.

Rachel nodded. "You a doctor."

"And, what do doctors do?" House waited patiently for her answer.

Rachel looked up and frowned. "They make people feel better?"

"That's right." House couldn't believe he had ever thought the little girl wasn't smart. "I have to go to work when people get sick. Sometimes I have to work at night. I won't always be here when you wake up or when you go to bed."

Rachel played with a button on his shirt and told him again, "But, I miss you."

"I missed you, too." House brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "How about if your mom or Marina calls me when you wake up if I'm not here? We can talk on the phone."

"We can?" Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure we can." House smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and then added, "I'm hungry."

House laughed as he helped his daughter hop down from the sofa. He watched her run to the kitchen and shook his head. He had no idea that someone so little could eat so much.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

"Bonnie said we'll close on the house on a Wednesday. The sellers are moving this weekend. We can move when in whenever we want." Cuddy idly rubbed a hand across House's chest. "I called the movers today. The supervisor said they can move your apartment that Friday and then my house on Saturday."

"That's fine." House put his reading glasses and a medical journal on the nightstand.

"Do you want to contact a piano mover? I don't think we should trust it to the regular movers." Cuddy snuggled closer.

"I call them tomorrow." House reached behind him and rearranged his pillow.

Cuddy frowned and looked up at him. "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since dinner."

"I'm fine." House moved his leg and tried to get comfortable. The pain had been bad all afternoon.

Cuddy rose up on one elbow and looked at him. "House, talk to me. I can tell something's wrong."

He sighed and sat up with his back propped against the headboard. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Gregory House still wasn't comfortable baring his soul even to his wife; but, he had promised to talk to her when things got bad. He had brooded about it all afternoon. This was something he knew he needed to address now before it festered into a major issue.

"Today, when you came into my office…do you remember what you said?" House focused on his lap.

Cuddy frowned and thought back. "No," she finally told him.

"The first thing you asked me was if I had completely lost my mind." House toyed with the edge of the blanket and took a deep breath. "I had a nervous breakdown. I know I'm an addict and I have PTSD. I don't need to have it thrown in my face every time you get pissed at me."

"House..." Cuddy barely managed to whisper. She felt as if he had just stuck a knife through her heart.

House looked up to see that her dark blue eyes were filled with tears. "It's not just today. You know I don't think like other people. Yet, every time I do something strange or say something off the wall, it's my 'latest round of insanity' or my most recent 'crazy' stunt. You even compared me to a 'demented' cockroach. When Arlene told Rachel that I'm nuts, you didn't call her on it. "

House ignored the delicate hand that she clasped on his forearm. He didn't enjoy dumping all this on her; but, Dr. Nolen had been correct. He needed to stand up for himself in a positive way. "I'm trying my best to be as normal as I can be; but, I'm always going to be eccentric. My IQ _is_ off the charts. Maybe that's why I don't think or act like other people. That doesn't mean I'm insane."

Cuddy was openly crying now. For House to open up like this showed her just how much her words had hurt him. She was ashamed of her behavior. She should have known better and the thought of him suffering because of her careless words made her feel physically ill.

"House, I'm so sorry. It just became a habit. I never mean to hurt you." Cuddy tightened her hold on his arm.

House looked down at her hand. He watched the diamonds in her ring sparkle in the soft light. He took another, deep breath and quietly said, "I barely survived years of verbal abuse from John House. I shouldn't have to take it from my wife."

A heart-wrenching sob seemed to rise from the depths of her soul and Cuddy flung herself on his broad chest and cried into his shirt. Her words were muffled and broken; but, House still understood her choked "I'm sorry," and "Please forgive me." He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close as she cried.

After several, long minutes, she finally sat up and faced House. Cuddy's heart broke at the sight of the tears on his face. She swiped at her nose with the back of her hand and managed a broken chuckle when House grimaced and handed her the box of tissues from his nightstand.

Cuddy blew her nose and then clutched the tissue in her hand. "House, I am so very sorry. Over the years, we've gotten so good at insulting each other; I never stopped to think how much my words would hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

House reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "There's nothing to forgive. Lord knows, I've said much worse to you. I'm sorry about that, too."

"Does this mean you'll quit teasing me about how big my ass is?" Cuddy managed a small smile.

"That wasn't an insult." House grinned. "I happen to be very fond of your big ass."

Cuddy blew her nose again and tossed the tissues on her nightstand. She looked down at her wedding rings. "I really am sorry."

House stretched out again and then pulled her down so that she was lying with her head on his chest. "I am, too. I should have said something sooner."

"I feel awful. I promised myself I would take care of you, and all I've done is hurt you." Cuddy took a shuddery breath. "I feel like such a failure."

"Hey! None of that." House smacked her lightly on the rear. "You aren't a failure. We both have years of bad habits to break. We knew this wouldn't be easy. I'm an arrogant bastard who would rather be shot than admit I have feelings."

Cuddy snorted. "Actually, you have been shot…twice." She grew serious and ran her hand softly up and down his arm. "House, I promise, no more insults. I love you and that isn't how you treat someone you love."

"I love you, too." House placed a soft kiss on her dark brown curls. "Do we get to have make-up sex, now?"

Cuddy laughed and rolled to straddle his hips. She placed her dainty hands on his shoulders and leaned down give her husband a long, incredibly sensual kiss. When she pulled back, House gave her one of his wicked, devastating smiles and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I'll take that as a yes," House said as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"You are so incredibly sexy when you smile like that." Cuddy kissed him again. She still felt enormous guilt for causing him pain. She knew she had a long way to go to undo the damage caused by her thoughtless words. From now on, her first priority would be proving to him just how much she loved him and how incredibly proud she was to be his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **_I'm sorry is has taken so long to get this chapter posted. The real job and the horrible weather got in the way of writing. I hope it was worth the wait._

Cuddy checked her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail. She quickly touched up her lipstick and then checked her watch. She only had several minutes to execute her plan. The excited administrator fairly ran from her private bath to her desk. Her computer was already shut down and all of her pending files were tidied into neat stacks. She tossed her purse into her bottom desk drawer and locked it. She grabbed a leather jacket from her desk chair and shrugged into it as she stuffed her keys and a credit card into her blue jeans. She picked up a final item and flew out the office door. Fortunately, no one stopped her with last minute demands and Cuddy sprinted though the sliding doors with a few minutes to spare.

House tapped his cane on the floor and watched the numbers change as the elevator descended to the lobby. It had been a long, stressful week and he was looking forward to kicking back at home. The middle-aged doctor limped his way through the throngs of other employees bent on escaping into the warm Friday evening. He slowed and looked to Cuddy's office. House was surprised to see that the room was dark. Apparently, she hadn't been able to resist the lure of an early evening either. He redirected his steps and headed to the exit.

House made it to the sidewalk and then abruptly stopped. He leaned on his cane and stared in shock at the vision in front of him. Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House, his wife of twelve days, was reclining seductively on the leather seat of his motorcycle. She was wearing tight jeans that hugged her curves and black low-heeled boots. A low cut, red shirt was topped by a black leather jacket. She had a black helmet balanced on one thigh.

"Hey, Handsome. Give a girl a ride to dinner?" she asked with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He figured he should be a gentleman and give her a chance to change her mind.

"Positive. Let's go for Italian. I'm buying." Cuddy smiled at her husband. She experienced the familiar thrill of excitement that shot through her every time she thought of that title in connection to House.

House limped to stand beside the motorcycle. "What about Junior?"

Cuddy giggled. "Uncle Jimmy's babysitting. He owed me one."

"Now, that's just sad." House raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It's Friday night. I'm taking my sexy wife to dinner. And, Wilson, the bachelor, is babysitting for me. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I guess it beat sitting home with his geriatric cat."

Cuddy laughed and swatted his shoulder. "Have a little sympathy. He's in a slump. Besides, his dating issues mean we get to have dinner in a restaurant that doesn't give out toys with our meals."

House couldn't resist a quick kiss before he awkwardly slung his right leg over the bike and clipped his cane on the side. Cuddy put on her new helmet and adjusted the chin strap. She had already figured out where to put her feet. House put on his own helmet and started the powerful engine. Cuddy sat forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She experienced a slight twinge of fear when he raised the kick stand. It had been a long time since she had done anything quite so daring. She had to choke back a squeal when he put the engine in gear and shot out of the parking space. She tightened her hold on his waist, leaned into his muscular back, and said a quick, very fervent prayer.

Several miles into the ride, Cuddy was able to relax her tense muscles and look at the passing scenery. She had seen House ride, and she quickly realized he was deliberately taking it slow for her benefit. For this maiden voyage through rush hour traffic, the more sedate pace was perfectly fine with her. Maybe someday soon, she would arrange for them to take a longer ride on open roads where he could be a bit more daring.

The ride was over quickly when House turned into the parking lot of their favorite Italian restaurant. He pulled to a stop in a parking space near the front door and killed the engine. Bruno's was little more than a hole-in-the-wall that most people would assume was a dive. Cuddy knew those people would be wrong. What the establishment lacked in atmosphere was more than made up for by the absolutely sinful entrées and the friendly staff. House put down the kick-stand and waited for Cuddy to climb off before he joined her.

"So, how'd you like the ride," he asked after he removed his helmet.

Cuddy didn't even pretend to think about her answer. "I loved it," she told him with a wide grin. "Now, if you would just teach me to drive it…"

House rolled his eyes and guided her to the door. "Not gonna happen. I've already lived through one wreck. I don't intend to tempt fate."

As soon as the door was opened, Cuddy's olfactory system was bombarded by the Heavenly smell of spices and freshly baked bread. She blushed when her stomach growled loudly. She had skipped lunch and realized she was starving. House smirked at the unlady-like sound that came from his wife.

The hostess, the owner's elderly mother, greeted them warmly. "Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy, is so good to see you. You haven't been to visit us in a while."

"Actually, we're both Drs. House now," House told the woman and smiled when her mouth fell open in shock. Cuddy grinned and held out her left hand. Mamma Bruno took one look at Cuddy's rings, screamed something in Italian and wrapped Cuddy in a bear-hug. The other patrons and the wait staff were all staring at the trio as the older woman continued to enthuse in rapid fire Italian.

When she finally released her hold on Cuddy, Mamma Bruno turned to House. She peered up at the tall doctor she for whom she had great affection. "It is good. You finally get off the pot and make an honest woman out of her."

House laughed. "She's the one who proposed. She made an honest man out of me."

The older woman laughed and guided them to a table. "Come, come! Tonight is celebration! I tell Marco tonight is special time for special couple."

They were seated when Mamma Bruno disappeared into the kitchen in a whirlwind. Cuddy looked at House and smiled at the sparkle she saw in his sky-blue eyes. It stuck her suddenly that he looked years younger than he had just two weeks ago.

"You really enjoy springing that on people, don't you?" she teased as she opened her menu.

House smiled. "You have to admit, it does have a certain shock value."

Cuddy smiled as she perused the selections. Her stomach growled again as the owner personally delivered a basket of sliced bread and a dish of creamed butter.

"Mamma told me the good news." Marco bent and placed kisses on both of Cuddy's cheeks. "Congratulations, to both of you. I'll be right back with champagne."

Cuddy didn't look at House as she stopped the restaurant owner before he could escape to the kitchen. "Thank you, Marco, but no alcohol for us."

"No alcohol? Since when do the two of you not drink?" The middle aged man looked at them in puzzlement for a few seconds before his eyes widened in surprise. "Of course! Congratulations! When is the blessed event?"

"What?" Cuddy frowned and looked at House who was trying not to laugh.

"No blessed event, Marco," House told him with a grin. "She's not pregnant. We've just decided to quit drinking."

The restaurateur gave House a couple of consoling pats to his shoulder. "You keep trying. I'll have Mamma say a Novena for the two of you."

House waited until they were once again alone before he risked a peek at Cuddy. Sapphire eyes met electric blue and held for a few heartbeats before they both started laughing. Cuddy had to use her napkin to wipe her eyes. House managed to swallow a drink of water without choking.

"How many kids does Marco have?" Cuddy finally composed herself enough to ask.

"Eight I think." House reached for a slice of bread. "Those must be some prayers."

Cuddy giggled. "And, now she's going to be saying them for the atheist and the Jew."

House snorted and passed her the bread he had buttered. "Eat something. You're getting loopy from hunger."

Cuddy took a bite of the bread and watched him butter another slice. She had promised herself she would give him at least one compliment each day. It was part of her plan to change her own, often pessimistic and negative attitude.

"I'm glad you've let your hair grow. It looks good longer." she told him with a small smile.

House looked startled by her unexpected words. "Thank you," he responded hesitantly. "Why the sudden interest in my hair?"

"No reason in particular. I just thought I would tell you I think it looks good." Cuddy smiled again. "Can't a wife tell her husband she likes the way he looks?"

As he munched on the bread, House was still confused by this new, nicer version of his wife. This wasn't the first time this week she had intentionally paid him a compliment. He was intelligent enough to know it was directly related to their conversation from Monday night. He wasn't ready to address her radical change of personality just yet. It was a bit unnerving, but he was surprised to realize he actually liked receiving the positive attention for a change.

They lingered over their dinner and desert. They talked about the new house and the move. House had arranged for the piano and the castle bed to be moved by professionals. Cuddy had made arrangements with a cleaning service to clean the new house before the move and then her home and House's apartment after they were empty. They discussed school options for Rachel. Cuddy wanted to get their daughter enrolled for the fall and House definitely didn't want his little girl to attend the "snooty" private schools Cuddy had checked out earlier. The conversation was pleasant and relaxed. House didn't even tease her when Cuddy cleaned her plate and then finished off his salad. He made a mental note to make sure she quit skipping lunch.

They were sharing Crème Brule when Cuddy decided to broach a topic she had wanted to discuss for several days. She swallowed a bite of the sweet desert and then told House, "I talked to my lawyer this morning."

"Which patient is suing me this time?" House forked another bite of the desert.

"Not the hospital's lawyer. Sandy is my personal lawyer." Cuddy fiddled with her fork. "She said she can file the adoption papers with the court on Monday."

House put down his fork and stared at her. "You had her draw up the papers?"

Cuddy nodded as she tried and failed to gauge his reaction to the news. "She said we have to wait ninety days and the hearing is a formality. Since I'm the only parent, the judge will sign off after we answer a few basic questions."

House took a drink of water and studied the table top. "You're really going to let me adopt her?" he asked quietly.

Cuddy put her hand over his. "I've been thinking about this a lot since I was sick. You're already Rachel's father. This will make it legal. If anything were to happen to me, my family wouldn't be able to fight you for custody. Also, I thought about what you said and I agree. I want Rachel to have your last name, too."

House looked up and Cuddy was surprised to see the sheen of tears in his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to you," he told her with absolute conviction.

"We're doctors, House. We both know you can't promise that. We see everyday how quickly families can be devastated and destroyed by the loss of a loved one. I want to know that Rachel will be safe with you if something were to happen." Cuddy gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "The question is do you still want to adopt Rachel?"

"Honestly, it scares me more than getting married, but, yeah, I want to adopt her." House turned his hand over and laced his fingers through hers. "Thank you for trusting me to be her father."

Cuddy knew that given his past, House didn't take that trust lightly. "You're a great father. Rachel thinks you're wonderful. So does her mother. You've experienced several life changing events in a relatively short space of time. You have to be miles outside of your usual comfort zone. Are you doing okay with all this?"

House took a deep breath and admitted. "I think Rachel and her mom are pretty great, too. And, yeah, I'm doing okay. Being married, living with you and Rachel, is a much better comfort zone than being alone and miserable ever was."

"I love you," Cuddy managed to whisper around the huge lump in her throat.

"I love you, too," House replied and Cuddy realized that each time he said the words, he seemed to display a little more of the emotion behind them.

Marco had insisted that dinner was his wedding present to the couple and they were finally allowed to leave after more hugs and handshakes and words of congratulations. House clipped his cane on the motorcycle and then waited for Cuddy to take her place on the seat.

"Are we going home now?" he asked as waited for Cuddy to get settled. It was still early and he had no idea what she had planned for the remainder of the evening.

"We could," Cuddy told him with a sultry smile. "Or, we could stop by your apartment first. You know…check the mail, feed the fish, water the plants…"

House bent and gave her a lingering kiss. He straightened and smiled down at her. "Think Wilson will buy those excuses?"

"Not likely," Cuddy told him as he maneuvered his right leg over the bike. She watched him with a frown. "You know it would probably be easier if you got on first."

She knew he was rolling his eyes when he responded, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Cuddy placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I'm just trying to be helpful, Dear."

House twisted around so that he could look at her. His eyebrow was raised in shock. "Dear?"

"I just thought I would try it out." Cuddy smiled as she put her helmet on and fastened the chin strap.

"It sounded almost as weird as Greg," House told her with a mock frown. "Promise me, no cutesy nicknames. I haven't changed that much."

Cuddy patted his shoulder, "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it, Sweetheart."

House put on his own helmet and smirked. "You know you're starting a war you will lose."

As she wrapped her arms around his waist, Cuddy grinned. "Whatever you say, Honeybuns."

Cuddy's smile widened as she realized his shoulders were shaking with laughter. It took two attempts before he was able to start the motorcycle. Cuddy continued to grin as she snuggled closer to his back. She certainly knew to expect payback at what would most assuredly be an embarrassing time. If her efforts helped to erase some of the pain from her other, hurtful words, it would be worth the price she would pay to her dignity.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

It was shortly before midnight as Cuddy opened the front door. They were both giggling like teenagers. Cuddy couldn't stop an inelegant snort as House patted her blue jean clad butt.

House closed the door and tried to shush her. He whispered, "Be quiet, woman. You'll wake Wilson and the kid."

They were both still laughing as they rounded the door to the living room. Wilson was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. "Do you two know what time it is? I was about ready to start calling emergency rooms."

House tossed his cane and their helmets on the overstuffed chair. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Gee, Dad, I didn't know we had a curfew."

Wilson looked pointedly at Cuddy. "You said you'd be back by ten."

Cuddy tried not to blush, but she knew she failed miserably. "We decided to stop by and check on House's apartment."

Wilson eyed them critically and shook his head. He wasn't fooled one bit. Cuddy's disheveled appearance told him exactly what his friends had been doing. "You have a bed here. You could have come home for that."

As Cuddy removed her jacket, House gave Wilson a wicked grin. "We didn't want to wait until after Rachel's bedtime."

Wilson threw his hands up in the air. He was pleased that his friends were doing so well together, not that he would admit that to House. "You two are impossible. I'm going home. By the way, Cuddy, do you know your shirt's on wrong side out?"

When House looked at her and laughed, Cuddy smacked him on the shoulder and told him to hush. "Did Rachel give you any problems?" Cuddy asked as Wilson found his suit jacket and his discarded tie.

"Not at all. She was a perfect little angel," Wilson told her.

House gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure you were babysitting our kid?"

"I was trying to be polite, House." Wilson grinned at his best friend. "She ran me ragged. I didn't know it was humanly possible to have that much energy."

Cuddy gave Wilson a quick hug. "Thanks for watching her."

Wilson returned the hug. "No problem. Just remember our deal."

When Cuddy returned from locking up behind Wilson, House had removed his leather jacket. He was flipping through the mail that had been tossed on the coffee table. Cuddy tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"What deal do you have with Wilson?" House asked without looking up from the envelopes in his hands.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist. "He wants to borrow you Tuesday night for Chinese food and bowling."

House looked down at his wife and grinned in approval at her level of deviousness. "You didn't have to barter babysitting services for that."

"No, I didn't." Cuddy returned the grin. "But, it got us a night out alone. Now, I'm going to bed. Your protégé will be up at the crack of dawn demanding attention."

House tossed the mail back on the coffee table. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she started down the hall. "If you wake her up, you're staying up with her," she warned him.

House shut off the living room lights and grabbed his cane. He made it as far as their bedroom door before he stopped. He hung his head and sighed. He knew he should just go to bed, but he couldn't do it. He hadn't seen her since the previous night. He turned and retraced his steps to Rachel's room. He tried to reason with himself that one, quick peek wouldn't hurt.

House opened the door a crack and looked in. Rachel was asleep on her back. Her arms were flung over her head and she had kicked off the covers. House opened the door wider and limped across the room. He bent and covered her with the sheet and light blanket and then brushed her hair out of her face. He had just started to rise when Rachel opened her eyes and blinked sleepily up at him.

"Daddy?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, Kid. Go back to sleep," House whispered back.

Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning?"

House sat on the edge of the bed. "No, it's still night time. I just wanted to check on you. Why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep?"

Rachel climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. House wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against one of the turrets. Cuddy's warning ran through his mind and he rolled his eyes as he rubbed Rachel's back. He began to softly hum an old Eric Clapton song. He didn't quit until he looked down and saw that the little girl was once again asleep. He carefully lowered her back to the bed and covered her. As he sat and watched her sleep, House was struck by the awesome responsibility he had willingly taken on and by just how much he loved this tiny person. Instead of the panic he would have expected, he was filled with a sense of peace. He forced himself to rise and leave the room.

Cuddy was already in bed when he limped into the bedroom. She watched him dig through the dresser and pull out pajama pants and a clean t-shirt. "Did you wake her up?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted as he removed his watch and tossed it and his wallet on the dresser. "I got her back to sleep."

"Marshmallow," Cuddy mumbled as she snuggled into his pillow.

House smiled as he moved to the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly stripped and changed into his usual sleep attire. He was brushing his teeth when he took a good look at his reflection. As he studied himself, he realized just how different he looked. Oh, there was the same gray hair, the same stubble, the same blue eyes he had always secretly thought looked too big. But, gone were the sallow skin, the permanent frown, and the look of utter desolation he had once seen in his eyes. He had to admit he looked pretty damned good for a fifty-something, drug addict who had been one step away from suicide. He spit out the tooth paste and rinsed his mouth. He looked at himself again and grinned. Cuddy seemed to like what she saw and that was all that mattered.

He was thinking that maybe he should start working out as he returned to the bedroom. He stopped at the edge of the bed and sighed. His side of the bed was already occupied by one very adorable toddler and her stuffed rabbit. He moved around to Cuddy's side and slid in beside her. When she mumbled something unintelligible, House nudged her over to the center of the bed. He wrapped an arm around both of them and drifted off to sleep thinking he had to be the luckiest man alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **_I do apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Real life and power outages kept getting in the way. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and hugs to everyone who has left a review. There are no words to express how happy your kind words have made me._

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

As the elevator door slid open, House waved a hand in front of him and told his best friend, "Welcome to the man cave."

Wilson stepped out of the small elevator and looked around. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. The younger man turned in a complete circle and House thought he looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth repeatedly opened and closed.

"House, you can't be serious." Wilson finally turned and looked at the older man. "This is…amazing!"

House limped over and flopped down on his ratty sofa. It and the rest of the contents of his apartment had been delivered the previous day. "She gets the study upstairs. This is my territory," he told Wilson.

Wilson sat on the edge of the recliner and looked around again. There were boxes stacked in front of the empty book shelves. Even though nothing personal had been unpacked, the guitars were already hanging on the wall next to the upright piano. The flat screen television was mounted on the wall and an opened bag of chips had been tossed on the coffee table.

"I'm glad to see you had your priorities in order." Wilson smirked. "God knows where your clothes are but the really important stuff is in place."

House smiled and twirled his cane. "I've already shot two games of pool."

"She's really letting you keep this as your own den?" Wilson couldn't believe his friend's good fortune.

"Yep." House grabbed the chips and then propped his feet on the coffee table. "They get two floors to for all their girly stuff. This one is mine."

Wilson caught the chip bag that was tossed his way. "You're one lucky SOB, House."

House munched on a chip. He was uncharacteristically serious when he finally admitted, "You have no idea, Jimmy."

They were eating chips and watching a monster truck rally on the television when House's cell phone rang. Wilson wiped his hands on his jeans and moved to the pool table. He was racking the balls when House disconnected the call.

"That was the little woman," he told Wilson. "The moving truck is on the way."

"Should we go wait upstairs?" Wilson asked as he selected a pool cue.

House limped to the wall rack and selected his own, custom cue. "We've got time. You break."

When Lisa Cuddy opened the front door, she could hear the sound of a pool game coming from the basement. She shook her head and strode to the opened door to the stairway. She knew letting House and Wilson wait here together had been a bad idea. She had known they wouldn't get anything accomplished with all of House's toys already in place.

"House, get your cute butt up here. Playtime's over," she yelled down the stairs.

Cuddy was directing the placement of the first of the living room furniture when House and Wilson stepped off the elevator. Wilson was a bit shocked when House limped straight to Cuddy and gave her a quick kiss. The open displays of affection between his two best friends still caught the younger man off guard.

"What do you want us to do, Cuddles?" House asked with a wicked grin.

"You go direct traffic upstairs. Make sure the furniture gets into the right rooms," she told him in a no nonsense voice. She was in full administrator mode. "Wilson, you can start unpacking House's boxes in the basement."

"That's not fair," House whined. "He gets to watch t.v. while he works."

"Don't pout, House," Cuddy patted his chest. "You just have to stand around and look cute. Wilson will be trying to create order out of fifty years of your junk that you just tossed into boxes."

"As opposed to forty-three years of your junk you obsessively packed complete with packing slips?" House smirked.

"Exactly," she smiled before she swatted him on the seat of his jeans. "Now, you have your orders. Get busy."

"And, you thought she was bossy at work," House commented as he limped past Wilson.

Wilson laughed when Cuddy yelled, "I heard that."

The men went off to their assigned tasks and Cuddy remained in the living room. She directed the movers as they unloaded the huge truck. She had been worried that they wouldn't have enough furniture to fill such a large house. Boy was she wrong. Between House's grand piano and her own living room furniture, the space was soon filled. Her table went into the dining room. House's butcher block table when into the breakfast nook. Boxes of her kitchen stuff joined House's boxes on the counters and the floor. Her desk and boxes of books were stashed in the study. Rachel's bed had already been moved and assembled. Now, Cuddy's bedroom furniture made its way upstairs. Stacks of boxes and more furniture were sent up the elevator.

In less than two hours, the truck was emptied. It had taken weeks of packing and two days of moving, but all of their belongings were finally under the same roof. Now, the job of unpacking and arranging could begin. Cuddy had just signed the delivery receipt when the front door opened.

Chase stuck his head in the door and asked, "Need any help?"

Cuddy handed the clipboard back to the supervisor and smiled. "Only all we can get." She thanked the movers as the members of House's team filled into the living room.

When the movers had left, Cuddy turned to the younger doctors who had come dressed to work. "Who's running the department?"

"We took a vote and it was unanimous. No one's getting sick enough to need us today," Taub told his boss's boss with a grin.

Cuddy knew she should protest, but honestly, the combined contents of her house and House's apartment was a little daunting when all piled together. She waved a hand at the chaos. "Pick a room. There's more than enough to go around. Wilson's already working in the basement. House is upstairs…if he hasn't snuck back down to his new lair. Just don't unpack anything in Rachel's room. House promised her she could do it herself."

Foreman and Chase headed upstairs. Taub chose to work in Cuddy's study. Masters volunteered to start in the kitchen with Cuddy. Wilson wandered up from time to time with now empty boxes. House sent stacks of flattened boxes down the elevator and called Cuddy's cell phone so she and Masters could remove them. The doctors worked steadily and it wasn't long before Cuddy started to see progress.

By four o'clock most of the boxes had been unpacked. Taub came from the study to carry a stack of boxes from the kitchen to the garage. These boxes contained duplicate kitchen items that would be given to Goodwill. Cuddy figured they didn't need two of some items like coffee makers or toasters. She kept the best of each item and was surprised to find that most of what she kept belonged to House. Her china went into the china cabinet and House's everyday dishes went into the kitchen cabinets. Masters obsessively sorted through the utensils and gadgets and put them away in the drawers.

Cuddy took a quick break and headed upstairs. She peeked into the guest room and found that Foreman and Chase had arranged her bedroom furniture just as she had pictured it would look best. A quick look confirmed that Rachel's room was untouched. When Cuddy stepped into the master bedroom, she was shocked. House's furniture looked perfect in the huge room. The guys had made the bed with her linens. The love seat from Rachel's old room had been placed in front of the fireplace. House's end tables flanked each end of the small sofa. Books and knick-knacks from both of their homes had been placed in the bookshelves that stood on each side of the fireplace.

Cuddy stuck her head in House's closet. Chase and Foreman were unpacking House's clothing. Cuddy moved to the door of her own closet. House was unpacking and arranging her shoes on the custom shelves. Cuddy walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back.

"I'm glad your team showed up to help. We would never had gotten all this done by ourselves," Cuddy told him before she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I'm giving them each a day off next week," he told her as he put a pair of red pumps on the shelf. House awkwardly turned and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a long, toe-curling kiss. When he finally came up for air, he asked, "Do you like what we did in the bedroom?"

Cuddy smiled up at him and moved her arms around his neck. "It's wonderful. You were right. Your furniture looks better in here."

They were locked in another heated kiss when an accented voice intruded on their privacy. "We're slaving away and they're making out like teenagers," Chase complained to Foreman.

"Newlyweds. You would think they could wait until we leave," Foreman drolly observed.

House leaned his forehead on Cuddy's and smiled down at her. He took his cane from where it was hanging on the pocket of his blue jeans and used the tip to shut the door in their smirking faces. They newlyweds heard the laughter from the other side of the door. Cuddy kissed him again.

"I suppose we should go downstairs and see what else needs to be done," she told him.

House drew her closer and then gently squeezed her butt. "Do we have to? I can think of more interesting things we could do."

Cuddy tried to look stern. The twinkle in her sapphire eyes gave her away. "Yes, House, we have to. Marina should be dropping Rachel off in a few minutes. I thought I would order pizza for everyone."

"That's not a good idea. They're like stray cats. If you feed them, we'll never get rid of them." When Cuddy laughed, House opened the door and followed her out and into the bedroom. He stopped and looked around. "You really like it?"

Cuddy took his hand and smiled up at him. "It's perfect. You guys did a great job. It already feels like home."

They stepped off the elevator just as one very excited toddler ran through the front door. Marina had kept the little girl at her own house during the move. Rachel ran straight to House and threw her arms around his left leg.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is my room here?" she yelled as she hopped up and down.

House ignored the smiles of his team and Wilson who was now sprawled on the living room sofa. He put a hand on Rachel's head in an attempt to stop her bouncing.

"Yes, your room's here," he told the toddler who was now hanging off of his hand. "You want to go unpack your stuff?"

Rachel threw her head back and smiled up at him. "Yes!"

"Chase and Foreman will help you." House figured that would be sufficient payback for their cheeky comments.

"No!" Rachel wailed and tugged on his free hand. "You help, Daddy."

House rolled his eyes and ignored the snickers from around the room. He knew a melt-down was certain if he refused. After all, he was the genius who had promised to let her unpack her stuff herself.

"Fine. Let's go." House pushed the button to open the elevator door.

"Hey!" Cuddy held out her arms and looked at her tiny daughter. "Don't I at least get a hug?"

Rachel gave her mother a quick hug and then grabbed House's hand again. She towed him into the elevator with the imperious demand, "Come on, Daddy!"

When the elevator door shut, Cuddy turned back to the assembled group of doctors. They all wore identically looks of amused shock. Not one of the younger doctors had ever expected to see their grumpy boss being led around by a toddler.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger," Wilson observed from the sofa.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes and looked at each one of them. "And, if any of you tease him about it, I will personally make your lives a living hell," she warned. "His relationship with Rachel is off limits."

"Cuddy…" Wilson started before she cut him off with a glare.

"I mean it," she growled with a frown. "I know how all of you take cheap shots at one another. And, I know House is the king of snark. But, I'm instituting a hand-off policy on House and Rachel. He's working too hard to be a good father for you guys to treat it like a joke. None of you have any idea how much crap he's had to overcome to make it this far. Anything else is fair game, but about Rachel, you leave him alone."

From where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Chase admitted, "I'm a little jealous of Rachel. I wish my father had paid half as much attention to me as House does to her. He abandoned me and my mother. I hardly ever saw him after that."

"I know what you mean." Foreman was sitting one of the sofa arms. "My dad was too busy ministering to his flock to remember he even had kids. As long as I was in church every time the doors were opened, he pretty much ignored me."

"My dad was an okay guy." Taub offered from his spot in one of the overstuffed chairs. "He was always there. But, that was it. He was just there. He worked, came home, ate dinner, watched television and then went to bed. We never spent any time together doing father/son stuff."

"My dad thinks I'm a freak," Masters said quietly from her place on the floor next to Chase. The young woman toyed with the fringe on a throw pillow she held in her lap. "I heard him tell my uncle that once. He never talks to me unless he can't avoid it. So, now, I just avoid him. It's a lot easier on both of us that way."

Cuddy looked at Wilson and knew her own look of surprise mirrored his. They both knew bits and pieces of Chase and Foreman's backgrounds. Neither of the older doctors had suspected that Taub and Masters shared similar childhoods filled with neglect. Cuddy eased around to sit in the other chair.

Foreman looked at his boss's wife. "House will be a great dad. We might not know everything, but we know enough to understand he's not going to make the same mistakes his father did."

"And, he's already practiced on us," Chase quipped with a grin. "They don't call us House's Ducklings for no reason. Papa Duck's been teaching us to survive on our own for years."

Cuddy snorted and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. This conversation explained so much. Now, she had a better idea of why the three younger doctors had all returned to their cranky, misanthropic boss and why the young med student had decided to stay. Through his often twisted, sometimes seemingly cruel methods, House had provided each of them a safety net they had never known from their own fathers. He didn't expect them to not make mistakes or be someone they weren't. He just pushed them to do their best and to learn from their mistakes.

Cuddy's attention turned to Masters as the young woman quietly admitted, "A few weeks ago, House hugged me. He was just being sarcastic and teasing me. I was shocked at first but I have to admit it was nice. Then, I watched House with Rachel at the wedding. I lost count of how many times he picked her up or let her sit on his lap. When I thought about it later, I realized I couldn't remember my dad ever hugging me. That's what I envy most."

"He can be a rude, arrogant bastard. He's meddled in my life to the point I was ready to kill him." Taub focused his gaze on the grand piano. "But, House has paid more attention to me as a person since I've worked for him than my dad has in my whole life."

Wilson could tell Cuddy was fast approaching overload. He decided to lighten the mood. "This sounds like a wake. The man's just helping his daughter unpack her stuff. He didn't die."

They all laughed at the comment. Chase was the first one to comment. "And, if he heard us talking about him like this, we would never live it down. He really would make our lives a living Hell."

"Actually, I'm more afraid of Dr. Cuddy than I am of House," Taub joked with a smile in Cuddy's direction.

Cuddy laughed as she rose from her chair. "Wilson, why don't you show everyone the Bat Cave? I'm going to call in an order for pizza."

"Cuddy, you don't have to feed us," Foreman offered a feeble protest.

"It's the least I can do after all the work you've done today." Cuddy pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "And, trust me. You all really want to see the basement."

Upstairs, House had followed Rachel into her room. Chase had made the bed, but everything else was still in boxes. Rachel propped her hands on her hips and surveyed the stacks of boxes. House limped over and ripped open the top of the closest box. He ignored the packing slip that he waded into a ball. He snorted and thought sarcastically, 'Who bothers with a packing slip for a kid who can't even read?'

House put the box on the floor. "Okay, Kid. Dig in," he told the toddler.

Rachel pulled out several books and handed them to House. "On the bottom shelf, Daddy," she instructed him.

House grinned and limped over to deposit the books per his daughter's instructions. Rachel handed him more books and they settled into a rhythm. House opened boxes. Rachel inspected the contents and then told him where everything should go. House rolled his eyes and patiently arranged her clothes according to function and then color. She was as OCD about some things as her mother.

Most of the items prompted a story from Rachel from when she was "little." Most of her childish, disjointed ramblings were difficult for House to decipher. But, he enjoyed listening to her natter on about this doll or that book. He had to admit that her speech had improved dramatically over the past few months.

They had emptied the final box when Rachel frowned and looked around the room. "Daddy, where's Mr. Rabbit?"

House reached over the top rail of the castle and pulled down the worn, stuffed animal. "I put him up here so he wouldn't get lost."

Rachel hugged the toy to her chest. "Thank you," she told House with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome." House looked around the room. "Your mom said she would hang your pictures later. I think we're finished for now."

Rachel lovingly placed the stuffed bunny on her pillow. "What we do now?"

"Your mom is ordering pizza for dinner." House smiled when she slipped her hand into his. "Why don't you play on your new swing until it gets here?"

House led her to the elevator and indulgently listened to the little girl enthuse about her new room and her new swing. When the door opened to the basement, he was surprised to find his entire team plus Wilson in his den. Masters was watching Chase and Foreman who were shooting pool. Taub and Wilson were playing a video game.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home," House snarked as he led Rachel to the French doors. He opened them with the warning, "Be careful."

House watched his little girl run across the yard and flop on her stomach on one of the swings. He wasn't aware of the faint smile he wore as he leaned against the door frame and looked out at the backyard. When he finally turned back to the room, he noticed that everyone was watching him in fascination.

"What?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"Nothing, House," Wilson responded as he shot a warning look at the younger people. Wilson had realized that Cuddy was right. House's relationship with Rachel was still too new and was too important for them make light of it.

House frowned as he watched the others return to their earlier activities. He knew he was missing something. He figured he would get to the bottom of it later. Wilson would resist at first, but House was confident he would finally manipulate the truth out of his best friend.

Cuddy balanced a stack of pizza boxes as she stepped off the elevator. House was beating Taub at a video game. Wilson, Chase and Foreman were playing a game of poker. Cuddy silently carried the food through the open French doors to the patio table. She smiled when she heard the sound of chairs moving on the hardwood floor and the sudden silence from the television. Masters and Rachel hopped off the swing set as soon as Cuddy yelled to let them know that dinner had arrived. She asked Chase and Wilson to run upstairs to retrieve sodas for everyone.

In minutes, the group was seated around the patio table and on other lawn furniture. Rachel, of course, opted to sit on House's lap. Everyone had paper plates of pizza and cans of soda. They ate in silence that was broken only when someone asked for a napkin or another slice of pizza.

Wilson finished his fourth slice of Super Supreme and finally felt his ravenous hunger lessen in intensity. He hadn't realized just how hungry he had been. He looked at the decimated remains of the pizzas and laughed.

"We look like a feeding frenzy of sharks," the oncologist answered the questioning looks he received.

"We skipped lunch," Foreman defended himself and his younger coworkers.

Cuddy grabbed another slice of Veggie Lovers Delight and admitted, "So did I."

House narrowed his eyes and stared at his wife. "You said you would quit doing that," he sternly reminded her.

"I didn't want to stop on the way here. I figured I would eat once I got here, but we got busy unpacking and I forgot," Cuddy defended herself.

"How do you forget to eat?" House stared at her in complete puzzlement.

"I know it's a foreign concept to you, House," Cuddy paused to smile that infuriatingly sweet smile at her husband, "but, some of us don't live for our next meal."

House gave her the wicked grin that never failed to turn her insides to Jell-O. His electric blue eyes sparkled in the evening light. His voice was low and gravely when he responded, "That's not the only thing I live for, Honeybuns."

His meaning wasn't lost on the guys. Chase choked on his soda and Wilson and Foreman laughed out loud. Taub leaned over to whisper something to the incredibly naive Masters who couldn't stifle a gasp. Cuddy felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She quickly realized that pay-back time for the cutesy nicknames had arrived with a vengeance. Fortunately, Rachel had already finished her dinner and was back at the swing.

"House…" Cuddy tried her best to warn him.

"I told you not to start a war you couldn't win, Sweet Cheeks," House reminded her with a smirk.

Cuddy hoped to extract herself from the situation with as little embarrassment as possible. She conceded defeat with a huff. "Fine, you win. No more nicknames. Happy now, House?"

Chase grinned at the couple and asked, "Do we get to hear the story behind this?"

"Nope," House replied with a grin for his wife. "I think I've made my point."

"I think it's cute when couples have nicknames for each other," Masters shyly volunteered her opinion.

House rolled his eyes. "You would."

Wilson took a drink of soda before he voiced a long held complaint. "I hated Pookie. Bonnie called me that. I felt like her grandmother's poodle."

This time it was House who coughed as he snorted soda up his nose. His eyes were still watering when Chase agreed with the oncologist.

"Allison called me Snookums once," the Australian groused. "I didn't speak to her for two days."

"That's just silly." Cuddy slid her now empty plate on the table. "She was just trying to be sweet."

"It's hard to be macho and lay your grove down when your significant calls you Snookums," Chase defended himself. "All I could think of was one of those froo-froo dogs with bows in its hair."

The guys all laughed in commiseration with their fellow male. Foreman shared his own tale of wounded male dignity. "Thirteen called me Stud. I felt like a gigolo."

House looked at Cuddy and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she exclaimed. "I didn't call you Stud. I said you are a stud. There's a difference, House. I was bragging to my obnoxious sister."

None of the other guys missed House's cocky grin or his nod of acceptance to his wife. Masters sighed in exasperation. "I will never understand men," she told the group.

"It's not difficult," Cuddy told the younger woman. "Food and sex and not necessarily in that order. That's all you have to remember."

Cuddy laughed at the outraged squawks from the men. When they had calmed down she casually announced. "I have desert pizza upstairs. Does anyone want some?"

All the men responded with enthusiasm. Cuddy handed House a trash sack she had brought down with the pizza. She smiled as the guys began to pitch the empty boxes, cans and paper plates in the bag.

Cuddy sat back and smirked at Masters. "I rest my case." The women were still laughing at the guys as Cuddy and Masters headed upstairs to retrieve the desert and more sodas.

"You're a brave man, Greg House," Wilson told his friend when Cuddy was out of earshot. "She's going to keep you on your toes."

"Life will never be boring," Chase told his boss with a smile.

"Well, she can't cook worth a damn." House leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach. "I guess one out of two isn't bad."

The men were all still laughing when Cuddy and Masters returned. Cuddy looked at House as she placed the boxes on the table.

"Should I dare ask?" she challenged him.

"Probably not," he looked up and responded with a grin.

Everyone dug into the desert like they hadn't just devoured enough pizza to feed a football team. House was the one who allowed Rachel carry hers to her play house. Masters watched the little girl with a wistful look in her eyes.

"She really is adorable," Masters told Cuddy. "How old is she?"

"She'll be three in a few weeks." Cuddy put her diet soda on the table and then shot a horrified look at House. "Oh my God, House. What are we going to get her? We have two pianos and now she has a swing set."

Chase offered the suggestion, "What about a bicycle? Your drive and this yard are perfect for one."

"She's a little young for that, don't you think?" Wilson ventured his opinion.

"Not really," Taub answered. "My sister's kids had bikes at her age. They make tiny ones with training wheels."

House looked to Cuddy and shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Cuddy looked worried for a second and then finally smiled. "It would help her burn off some of that energy you complain about."

Everyone continued to sit and talk until the outside lights came on automatically and the temperature started to drop. Cuddy called her now exhausted daughter back to the patio and refused offers to help clean up their dinner mess.

"You guys have done enough. We can't begin to thank you all for showing up to help us," Cuddy told them.

Slowly, everyone began to leave until Wilson was the only one of the helpers who remained. Cuddy took Rachel upstairs for a bath. House accompanied Wilson to the front door and stopped when Wilson just stood there looking around the living room.

Finally, Wilson faced his best friend and gave him a long, searching look. "I'm still a little surprised, House. Once upon a time, you would have rather died than live this life."

"I'm still a little surprised myself," House responded as his dipped his head and looked at the floor. When he finally raised his head, his blue eyes glowed with an intensity Wilson had never seen. In a rare display of complete honesty, House hoarsely admitted, "But, you're wrong. Once upon a time, I didn't think could have this life. That doesn't mean I didn't want it."

Wilson was still smiling when he started his car and backed out of the drive. House shut and locked the front door and then moved through the first floor shutting off lights. He leaned against the wall and looked around the main floor. It was still a mess, but he had to agree with Cuddy. It already felt like home.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for mature content.**

**A/N **_I wish ya'll could see how I'm blushing as I post this. This is my first foray into detailed smut and I'm a little terrified about how it will be received. Please be gentle with me in your reviews. Also, I couldn't find any information about House's birthday, so for this story, he's sharing one with Hugh Laurie. This chapter picks up directly after the end of Chapter 17. I hope this helps what promises to be a painful season finale' more bearable._

_[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] _

House limped off the elevator and stopped at the door to Rachel's room. He opened the door a crack and took a quick peek. His little girl was already fast asleep with Mr. Rabbit cuddled to her chest. She was still snuggled under her covers and for once, House had no intentions of waking her. He closed the door and tried to quietly ease his way down the hall. A cane on hardwood didn't exactly make stealth easy.

When he opened the door to the master bedroom, House could hear Cuddy in the bathroom. He closed the door and then made sure he twisted the lock on the knob. He didn't want any tiny, unannounced visitors for a while. He deposited his wallet and his watch on top of the chest. He hooked the cane over the footboard of the bed and quickly stripped off his button down shirt. He flung it over the back of the love seat.

Cuddy was cleaning her face when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she used a tissue to wipe off the makeup remover. She giggled when he kissed the side of her neck. She had to stifle a groan when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"I was thinking we could try out that tub," House whispered into her ear before he began to kiss his way back down her neck and across her left shoulder.

Cuddy shivered at the sensation of his warm lips moving along her skin. She nestled back against him. "I was thinking we need to try out the bed…make sure it didn't get damaged in the move."

House snaked a hand under her purple tank top and splayed his long fingers across her ribcage. "I was thinking we could do both."

Cuddy dropped the tissues in the sink and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. "I think I like the way you think."

Their first kiss was slow and achingly sweet. Tender quickly gave way to needy and demanding. As their tongues dueled, Cuddy stood on tip-toe to get closer. House rested most of his weight on his left leg and tried to pull her even closer. He had her shirt bunched up to her ribs. When they finally broke apart for air, Cuddy raised her arms and House pulled the offending garment over her head.

When he dropped the tank top and looked down, House felt all rational thoughts leave his mind. Every ounce of blood in his body seemed to rush to just below his belt buckle. Save for a scrap of red satin that served as underwear, his wife was standing in front of him already gloriously naked. Cuddy squealed when he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and lifted her off of her feet. She couldn't suppress a shiver when he sat her on the cold tile of the vanity.

Cuddy shivered again when she looked up and saw the almost feral gleam in her husband's neon blue eyes. This was the side of him she had missed most since her illness. Since her surgery, their love making had been passionate but gentle. Apparently tonight, he didn't intend to hold back and Lisa Cuddy couldn't have been more aroused.

House stepped forward to stand between her legs. Cuddy wiggled to the edge of the vanity and wrapped those long legs around his waist. She leaned back on her palms in blatant invitation and gave him a sultry smile.

House leaned forward to kiss her and then growled, "Woman, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Cuddy nibbled on that spot just below his ear that she knew drove him wild. "I imagine it's the same thing you do to me."

Dual moans filled the air when his talented hands found their way to her ample breasts. House leaned back far enough to watch his long fingers play over her soft skin. House leaned forward and gave her chest a predatory grin.

"Hi, girls," he whispered just before he capture one rosy peak between his lips. Cuddy melted from the sensation of his warm mouth on her sensitive flesh. She was bombarded by the sight and sound and feel of him feasting on her. She moaned and pressed herself against the hard, denim covered length of his erection. When she felt his mouth leave her, Cuddy gave a protesting whimper and tightened her legs around his waist.

House's grin was sinful as he whispered, "I wouldn't want Selma to feel neglected."

When his mouth descended on the other painfully hard tip, Cuddy arched her back and pressed into him again. Once, twice, three times and then a cascade of stars erupted behind her closed eyes lids as she was overwhelmed by wave after wave of release.

When she would have collapsed in a boneless puddle of contentment, House gathered her up and held her against his chest. Her breathing was erratic and House could feel her heart beating wildly against his. He ran his fingers through those dark chocolate curls he loved so much. His other hand was splayed across the satin skin of her back.

When Cuddy was able to gather a few of her wits about her, she mumbled, "Don't gloat."

House snorted and she leaned back and looked up at him. She wasn't surprised by the smug grin she saw. Feeling positively wanton, Cuddy pulled his t-shirt from his jeans. House released her just long enough for his shirt to come off.

Cuddy tossed the shirt to the side and gave him a sultry smile. "You know what they say about paybacks?"

House looked down and watched her dainty hands unfasten his belt and then the buttons on his jeans. "Give it your best shot," he challenged with lecherous grin.

"Oh, I expect you'll be the one doing the shooting, House," she purred in his ear and then giggled when she felt him shudder.

Cuddy pushed his jeans and his boxers down far enough to free him from the confining material. When she wrapped her hand around him, House drew in a breath in a long hiss. As she stroked the velvety length, his head dropped to rest on her shoulder.

"Bed! Now!" House commanded with a growl.

"Nope." Cuddy shook her head and then watched as her dainty hands stroked his painfully hard erection.

House couldn't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the counter top. His breathing was shallow and raspy and Cuddy could feel the tremors that shook his lanky frame. When he stiffened and then groaned, Cuddy smiled in triumph. House collapsed against her and Cuddy surreptitiously wiped her hands on his jeans as she wrapped her arms around him. This time it was Cuddy who held him as his breathing was labored and his heart beat wildly.

She ran her hands up and down his back and whispered, "I think we should try out that tub now."

House shook his head. "I don't think I can move."

Cuddy snickered and patted his well-formed butt. "Come on. Let me get down. I'll start the tub."

House awkwardly took a step back and let Cuddy shinny down from the counter. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss before she ducked under his left arm. House used the vanity top for support as he managed to turn and lean against the counter. Jeans bunched around his hips and a gimpy leg made the maneuver less than graceful. He was just thankful he managed it without doing a face plant on the tile floor.

Cuddy had the water running when she turned to look at House. She couldn't suppress a giggle at his current state of partial undress. She closed the distance between them with a seductive sway of her hips.

"Need some help?" she questioned as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Smart ass," House pretended to frown. The expression turned to wonder as Cuddy dropped to a crouch in front of him. After she dropped a kiss on the tip of his still semi-erect penis, she tugged his jeans down his long legs. House managed to step out of the worn denim. She was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable he now was with her seeing the mangled remains of his thigh. Cuddy stripped off his socks and tossed them to the side. He reached down and helped her stand. He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her bikini panties and pushed them down. Cuddy took over and in seconds the whisp of satin joined their other clothing on the floor.

With his right arm across her shoulders and her left arm around his waist, they crossed back to the tub. Cuddy poured in a liberal amount of lavender bath salts as House carefully lowered himself into the spacious garden tub. Cuddy turned off the water and flipped on the jets before she joined him. She sat between his legs with her back resting against his muscular chest.

"This is wonderful," Cuddy murmured as she rested her arms on his long legs.

House wrapped his arms around her waist and reclined back against the sloped wall of the tub. "I think I may just sleep here tonight," he whispered in her ear.

Cuddy giggled and patted his clasped hands. "I don't think so, House. I have plans for that big, comfortable bed."

House closed his eyes and soaked up the heat from the swirling water and the comfort of the woman in his arms. She was firmly running her hand up and down the length of his right thigh. The combination of the water and her touch eased the tension in the cramped muscles. House groaned in relief and stretched his leg. The tub was long enough for even his lanky frame.

"I love our house," she told him as she continued the massage.

"I love this tub," he replied as he rested his head on the edge of the tub.

"It was sweet of Wilson and the Ducklings to come help us," Cuddy said with a smile.

House allowed his thoughts to drift for a few seconds before he asserted, "They were all acting weird."

"Weird how?" Cuddy asked as she switched her attention to his other leg. She knew the unnatural way he was forced to walk caused pain in his left leg as well.

House sighed at the feeling of her dainty hand digging into stiff muscle. "They were all looking at me like they knew something I didn't. And, Wilson kept giving them looks that said they should keep their mouths shut."

"Hmmmm…" Cuddy wiggled into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't outright lie and her perceptive genius would see through a half truth. "While you were up here helping Rachel, we sat around the living room and talked."

House opened his eyes and looked down at the top of her head. "About what?"

"You…and Rachel." Cuddy felt him stiffen and hoped he wouldn't be too pissed. "They all admitted that they're jealous that Rachel has such a wonderful father. None of them have had good relationships with their own fathers. The four of them care a great deal about you, House. You've had more of an impact on their lives than you imagine. You aren't just their boss. They look up to you."

House dropped his head against the back of the tub and groaned. "Wonderful," he complained sarcastically. He warned her, "Don't expect me to suddenly be all warm and fuzzy with them."

"They would probably die of shock," Cuddy said with a giggle. She grabbed a bar of lavender soap from the holder and turned to face him. She rolled the soap between her palms and gave him a wicked grin. Cuddy sat about carefully washing every square inch of his delectable body that was available to her eager hands. She paid particular attention to that broad, muscled chest she loved so much. House soon took the soap from her and returned the favor. Of course, he paid an inordinate amount of time on her chest, as well.

Finally, Cuddy patted his leg. "Are you about ready to get out of here? I'm getting all pruney."

House didn't take his hands from her breasts. "I think I could be persuaded to join you in bed."

"We've had a long day," Cuddy pretended to hesitate. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

House took one of her small hands in his and lowered it beneath the water. "Oh, I'm definitely up for it," he growled in her ear.

Cuddy shivered at the husky sound. She stood and then offered House a hand. When he had hauled himself upright, Cuddy hopped out of the tub and retrieved two towels from the linen cabinet. When she turned around, Cuddy took a good look at House. Something seemed different. When he reached out for one of the towels, she suddenly realized what had been nagging at her for several days. The muscles in his chest and arms were more defined and his waist seemed smaller.

"House, you look like you've been working out," she told him as she towel dried her hair. House wouldn't meet her gaze and Cuddy was shocked to see the flush that suddenly stained his cheeks. She realized her usually self confident husband was actually blushing.

"Oh, my God!" Cuddy shrieked and then laughed. "You have been working out, haven't you?"

When House ducked his head and mumbled something, Cuddy stroked his arm and asked, "House?"

"Yeah," House repeated himself. He finally looked at her. "I've been sneaking down to the gym in Physical Therapy. Holcomb set me up with a strength training routine."

"I think that's wonderful," Cuddy told him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "And, you look sexy as Hell."

House pulled her closer and smirked. "So I don't look bad for fifty-two?"

"Not at all. You…fifty-two?" Cuddy looked puzzled. "You're only fifty."

"Oops!" House smiled and those wicked blue eyes sparkled. "Looks like you're not the only one who lies about their age."

"Wow, you really are old," Cuddy teased with a saucy grin. She shrieked when House suddenly bent and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll show you old," he growled before he kissed her.

"House, put me down," she protested. "You'll hurt your leg."

"My leg's fine," House told her as he limped from the bathroom. "That's not the body part that needs attention right now."

House lowered her to the edge of the bed. When Cuddy scooted over, he followed her with a predatory sound that was almost a growl. She stroked her hands up his arms and across his shoulders. House spared a few seconds to kiss his way up her flat stomach on his journey to her breasts. Cuddy ran her fingers through his graying hair and then held him close as he used his tongue and then his teeth to tease first one puckered tip and then the other.

"House…" she whispered on a shaky exhale. The things he could do with that talented mouth left her weak and breathless.

House propped himself on his elbows and rose up to look at her. His wife was already flushed and panting. His own arousal was not yet critical and House intended to make this delicious anticipation last. He stretched out on his side next to her and then leaned over to kiss his way across one breast and then the other. Cuddy whimpered and then ran her fingers through his hair. When he teased one stiff peak with his tongue, she released a shaky sob and held him closer. When he began to suckle deeply, the insistent pressure nearly sent her over the edge.

House ran his right hand down over the satin skin of her stomach. When those long, talented fingers reached the nest of chocolate curls, her legs fell open in silent invitation. House moved his attention to the other rosy peak and then ran his fingers through the soft curls. Cuddy's breath was reduced to soft pants and when a finger found her swollen nub, she jerked from the shock of the sensations that shot through her.

"House," she managed to sob. "Please, House. I need you now."

House ignored her plea and continued to suckle greedily. His finger circled the tight bundle of nerves and then slid inside. Cuddy's thighs tightened around his wrist. She clutched, almost painfully, at his hair.

"House, not without you," Cuddy whimpered.

House pulled Cuddy with him as he rolled onto his back. He couldn't stop a chuckle when she eagerly straddled him. He groaned when she lowered her moist heat against him. Cuddy leaned forward and kissed him as she slid against him. The warm friction caused both of them to shiver in delight.

Cuddy braced one hand against his shoulder and used the other to guide his erection to her. Twin groans broke the silence as he filled her inch by slow, delicious inch. When they were joined completely, Cuddy laid forward and pressed herself against his chest. House caressed the satin skin of her back and then softly squeezed the tight globes of that butt he loved so much.

Cuddy couldn't remain still for long. House gave a brief thought of thanks for Yoga as she began a seductive rhythm against him. Without leaving her place on his chest, she used her thighs to slide up until only the tip of his erection was still inside of her. Then, with a twist of her hips, she began a slow glide back down. The nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe finally broke through his restraint.

Cuddy shrieked as the world spun. House had rolled them so that he was on top and in control. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on for the ride. When he felt her nails digging into his back, House began to fill her over and over. Slow and careful quickly gave way to fast and deep. He hadn't allowed his desire this freedom in weeks. Her gasps and moans and the stinging on his back told him Cuddy needed this as much as he did.

Cuddy released her hold on his waist and planted her feet on the bed. House shuddered as her thrusts rose to meet his own. He was lost in the sound and feel of this almost feral mating. When she bit down on his shoulder, House knew he wouldn't last much longer. Even in his wildest dreams, he had never imagined that this passionate woman would belong to him.

Cuddy was gasping for breath as she tried to prolong her own release. Her efforts were futile. As House continued to drive into her, she felt the tension building. Once final twist of her hips and she felt herself splinter into a million pieces. She ground her hips against his as tightly as she could as wave after wave of passion washed over her. The contractions of her inner muscles dragged House over the edge. He was shocked by the intensity of the orgasm that drew his muscles tight as he filled her.

Just before his right leg gave out, House rolled them over again. Cuddy sprawled, spent on top of him. House's arms fell to the side as he tried to drag air into his starving lungs. She was panting and quivering against his chest as aftershocks racked her slight frame. He knew he should attempt to move but his muscles wouldn't cooperate. His brain seemed to have disconnected from his body.

"What was that?" Cuddy managed to mumble.

House kept his eyes closed and groaned. "I think that was what happens when we take it slow and easy for too long."

Cuddy rubbed her cheek against his chest. "There's no way you're fifty-two."

"I'm like a fine wine. I just get better with age," House replied and then smiled when she giggled.

Cuddy raised her head and smiled up at him. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth before she whispered. "I love you, House."

She was surprised by the intensity in his electric blue eyes as he whispered hoarsely, "I love you, Cuddy, more than I thought possible. You and Rachel…I never thought I would have this."

Cuddy lightly stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. "You deserve to be happy and loved. I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you."

"A lifetime won't be long enough to prove to you how much you mean to me." House whispered before he kissed her tenderly.

Cuddy snuggled against him and reluctantly admitted, "I suppose we should put on some clothes. I'm surprised we weren't interrupted."

"Give me a little credit." House chuckled. "It doesn't take a genius to lock a door."

"You're learning." Cuddy patted his shoulder. "I don't want to move."

House lightly smacked her on the butt. "Come on, woman. Get up. I need sleep."

Cuddy kissed him again before she untangled their limbs. They both groaned when House slid from her. He put his hands under his head and watched as she shimmed off the bed and crossed to the closets. She returned dressed in a silk night gown. She tossed him a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She waited until he was dressed before she unlocked the door and turned out the lights. House was already under the covers when Cuddy slid in next to him. House wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. As she snuggled her back against his chest, House dropped a light kiss on top of her head.

In moments, Cuddy's breath evened out and deepened as sleep overtook her. House listened to her breath before he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Just as he had never imagined he would someday have this wonderful life, he couldn't envision anything that would make it any more perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** _**I know everyone hoped I would update sooner. I do apologize for the delay. In RL, I'm an accountant. July 1**__**st**__** is the first day of the new fiscal year. For the next several weeks, I will be working at the paying job twelve to sixteen hours a day. Then there are trivial little things like sleeping, housework, and spending time with Mr. CJ. Writing time will be severely limited. I will not abandon this story. It's already plotted out to the end on paper. But, updates probably won't come as soon as everyone would like. I suppose I could write instead of sleep; however, I tend to turn into Darth Vader when I'm sleep deprived. I will write when I can grab a few minutes and post as often as I can. After Bombshells, I promised I would finish 'Safety' and I intend to keep that promise. Just please be patient with me and say a prayer that I survive June relatively sane. **_

_**As always, I refuse to apologize if my House is warm and fuzzy. I have no intentions of keeping him or Cuddy IC as TPTB portrayed them. TPTB suck. I've tried to answer everyone who has reviewed this story. If I missed you, please know that it wasn't intentional. It's hard to keep up with who I haven't responded to and write at the same time. So, please accept this as a universal Thank You to everyone.**_

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House propped her elbows on top of her desk and let her head fall into her hands. The niggling headache that had started while she was in the shower had now exploded into a conflagration of flashing lights and throbbing pain. She had turned off the office lights; but, the weak sunlight that filtered through the blinds sent spikes through her eyeballs. The antiseptic smells of the hospital caused her stomach to roll ominously. The slightest movement swamped her with waves of dizziness. She wanted to call House, but she lacked the strength to pick up the phone and dial. She felt if she expended that much energy, she would throw up or pass out or both.

Cuddy was vaguely aware of the sound when her office door opened. She kept her eyes squeezed shut and tried to ignore the voice that was speaking to her. Maybe the person would take the hint and go away. When a hand landed on her shoulder, the tortured administrator flinched. That was all it took to push her rebellious stomach over the edge. She managed to twist to the side and with a whimper, lost the meager contents of her stomach into her waste basket. When the solicitous hands helped her sit upright, Cuddy made the mistake of opening her eyes. The motion left her gasping for breath and shaking in pain. The spots in front of her eyes didn't disappear when she closed her eyelids. She kept her hands pressed to her temples and tried to burrow into the chest that was next to her.

Dr. Robert Chase wrapped his left arm around his boss's wife and tried to hold her trembling form upright. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed with one hand. He tried to remain calm as he waited for his call to be answered. He knew House would ignore his call. Chase had drawn the short straw and had been sent to ask for permission for a risky procedure. House would assume their request had been turned down by his boss.

"Foreman, get everyone to Cuddy's office, now," Chase ordered as soon as his colleague answered. "Cuddy's sick. She's in severe pain and vomiting."

Chase disconnected and tossed the phone on the desk. He pressed his right hand to her forehead and held her closer. He could feel the tremors that shook her and knew holding back sobs was causing her even more pain.

"Hang on," he whispered. "House is on his way."

Chase tried not to jump when the door flew open. He looked up to see a frantic House rush in followed by the rest of the team. House approached from the right side of the desk. When Chase tried to remove his arms and stand, Cuddy whimpered at the movement.

"Taub, get a gurney," House barked. He pushed the waste can to the side and knelt next to his wife's chair. He finally whispered, "Come on, Cuddy, look at me."

Cuddy opened one eye and peaked at him without moving her head.

"Migraine?" he whispered as he laid his hand on her back. He knew the symptoms from personal experience.

"Yes," she mouthed the word.

House spared a glance at the door as Taub returned with the gurney and Wilson.

"We're going to take you to the ER for some tests," House told his wife.

Chase and Foreman managed the transfer from the chair to the gurney as quickly and painlessly as possible. Despite their best efforts, Cuddy was still curled on her side, moaning in pain by the time they rolled her out of her office. House held her hand and limped beside her on the journey to the emergency room. His analytical mind was already cataloguing her symptoms and trying not to panic. A thousand 'what if' scenarios bombarded him.

When they reached an empty cubicle, Wilson took over. He took her blood pressure and pulse as a nurse drew blood. Cuddy was quickly hooked to a pulse ox monitor and an automatic blood pressure monitor. House sat helplessly by her side and held her hand.

"House, has she had migraines before?" Wilson questioned.

"No," House shook his head and ran an unsteady hand through her disheveled hair.

"What has she had to eat today?" Wilson asked as he checked Cuddy's pupils. Cuddy cried out as the bright light hit her sensitive eyes.

House clasped her hand tighter. "Toast and eggs for breakfast. I was supposed to meet her later for lunch."

"Her blood pressure's slightly elevated. I'll give her acetaminophen for the pain. I want to get the results of the blood tests before we do a PET scan or give her anything stronger," Wilson told his best friend.

House just nodded as he watched Cuddy grimace in pain. At that moment, he wasn't a world famous diagnostician. The suffering of his wife had reduced him mentally and emotionally to the status of worried husband.

The nurse returned with a cold pack and a pill cup. House helped Cuddy take the medication and then placed the cold pack on her forehead. He leaned closer and continued to lightly massage her scalp.

Cuddy kept her eyes tightly closed as she whispered, "House?"

"I'm right here," he whispered back.

"Cold hurts more," she mumbled.

House removed the cold pack and then brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I wish I could do something," he whispered.

"Just don't let go," she responded as she squeezed his hand.

They were still in the same position forty-five minutes later when Wilson returned with the test results. Chase and Foreman had personally run the tests. Wilson rolled a stool closer to the bed and surveyed the monitors. Cuddy cracked her eyes open at the sound.

"Are you feeling any better?" Wilson asked his boss.

"A little," Cuddy quietly answered.

"On a scale of one to ten, how's the pain now?" Wilson tried to exude an air of competent authority.

"A four. Earlier it was a fifteen," Cuddy responded. The soothing motion of House's fingers through her hair had actually lulled her to sleep. The pain had been lessened considerably when she woke.

"What about the results of the blood tests?" House questioned his best friend. The shock had worn off and now he was thinking like a diagnostician. "Does she need an MRI or the PET scan? What about something stronger for the pain?"

Wilson looked to the papers in his hand. He was still surprised even though the younger doctors had run the tests three times. This was news he had never expected to deliver to his best friends.

"More tests won't be necessary. And, I can't give her anything stronger for the pain." Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology, looked at House and then at Cuddy and delivered the life-altering diagnosis. "Cuddy, you're pregnant."

There was stunned silence in the room. House blinked once and then asked in a hoarse whisper, "She's what?"

"Wilson, are you positive?" Cuddy clutched House's hand in a painful death grip.

"How?" House asked and frowned at the sight of his best friend's wide grin.

"You're a doctor, House. I'm pretty sure they covered the 'how' of conception in medical school," Wilson quipped as he patted Cuddy's leg. "Yes, Lisa, I'm sure. Chase and Foreman ran the tests three times. There's no mistake."

House cut his eyes to the window of the exam room. He received thumbs up and huge smiles from his team. He slowly swiveled his head to meet the stunned gaze of one shell-shocked Lisa Cuddy-House. Her cobalt blue eyes were wide in stunned disbelief.

"How?" House repeated.

Cuddy tried to focus her thoughts and quickly calculated when this could have happened.

"You switched my antibiotics to Rifampin after my surgery. I had to take the new ones for ten more days. The antibiotics must have caused my birth control to not work. " She took a deep breath. "It probably happened on our wedding night. Or, the next day at the latest."

Wilson closed the room's blinds and then slid silently out of the door. Neither House nor Cuddy noticed him leave. House was still silently looking at Cuddy. She was trying to decide whether to laugh or cry. Neither of them had expected this turn of events.

"Say something, House," Cuddy quietly commanded.

"I'm not sure what to say," he answered honestly. He knew that his first impulse to blurt out that he needed a drink wouldn't go over well.

"Say you love me. Say you're happy. Say you want this baby." Cuddy placed her free hand over her stomach in that age-old gesture of protection. "Say you're scared to death. Just tell me you'll be there for us."

House finally focused on her. He winced at the look of uncertainty and fear on in her eyes. When she blinked back tears and her lower lip trembled, House felt like the world's biggest bastard.

"Hey! Don't do that." House stood and leaned over the bed rail. Nothing could freak him out faster than the sight of her tears. "Of course I'll be there. And, yeah, I'm scared to death. But, I am happy. And, I do want this baby. And, I've never loved you more than I do right now."

House leaned further and kissed her. Their lips met in a tender affirmation of his love for her. Cuddy wrapped an arm around his neck and managed an awkward hug. She chose to ignore the wetness she felt against her neck.

"I love you, House," she whispered into his ear.

House wiped his eyes on the sheet before he drew back to look at her. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Cuddy smiled up at him. "Take me home."

House helped her out of the hospital gown and back into her bra and shirt. He opened the door for her and then followed her out into the busy emergency room. They were met with quiet cheers and applause from what looked to be most of the hospital's staff. Masters handed Cuddy her purse as the male members of House's team congratulated him with handshakes and manly pats on the back.

"Wilson," Cuddy got the oncologist's attention. "We're going home. You're in charge."

House took her hand and started towards the exit. He frowned down at her when Cuddy stopped and turned back to the assembled members of the hospital staff.

"So Chase, who won the bet?" she called out to the younger man.

"Masters," told her with a smile as everyone else cast unhappy looks at the young woman. The med student was sporting a smug grin.

Cuddy just laughed as she allowed House to tow her from the building. "How much did you lose this time, House?" she asked as they crossed the parking lot to her car.

"Nothing," he growled. "They didn't tell me they had a baby pool going."

When he bent to unlock the door, Cuddy met him with a quick kiss. "I lost five hundred dollars. I put my money on a year," she told him with a cheeky grin.

House was stunned. "You actually placed a bet on how soon I would get you pregnant?"

"I had faith in you, House." She patted his cheek. "I just didn't know Mama Bruno's prayers were going to work so fast."

Cuddy was buckled in and putting on her sunglasses when House slid into the driver's seat.

"How's the head?" he asked her as he buckled his own seat belt.

"Not too bad as long as I don't move too fast." Cuddy reclined her seat into a more comfortable position. "I've been tired and having headaches for a few days. I just thought it was from the stress of moving. This is the first headache that's turned into a migraine."

House backed out of her reserved parking space. "Have you had any other symptoms you forgot to mention?"

"My period is late." Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. "Ever since the IVF, they haven't been regular. I didn't think anything about it. The smell of that left over curry you ate for breakfast yesterday made me queasy. I thought that was a normal reaction to someone eating Vindeloo curry at seven in the morning."

House stopped behind a line of cars at a stop light. "So, four weeks, give or take a few days. You would think two doctors would have enough sense to use a condom."

"I don't think either of us was thinking too clearly on our wedding night." Cuddy snorted in self derision. "I certainly wasn't thinking about the consequences of antibiotics and unprotected sex."

"No," House agreed. "You were just thinking about the sex."

Cuddy rolled her head to the side and peeked up at him. "Like you weren't?"

"I'm a man." House smirked. "It's in our DNA."

"And, now, you've spread your DNA." Cuddy frowned as doubts started to niggle at her mind. "House, what if…"

House clasped her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Hey! None of that. Don't start worrying about what might happen."

"But, I'm over forty and I've already had one miscarriage." Cuddy sniffed and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around in surprise when House stopped the car and put it in park. They were in the parking lot of a veterinary clinic.

House turned and took both of her hands in his. There was an unusually serious expression on his face as he looked at her. He knew he had to do his best to stop her obsessive need to worry in its tracks or she would drive herself and him crazy. The irony of having to be the voice of reason wasn't lost on him.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference," House quietly quoted the Serenity Prayer from Alcoholics Anonymous. "You're already pregnant. There's nothing we can do to change that unless you decide to terminate it. That isn't an option. Lots of women are having babies in their forties. And, it's not uncommon to have a successful pregnancy after having an earlier miscarriage. There's no reason to think you won't carry this baby to full term. Instead of worrying about the 'what ifs,' focus on what we can do to make sure you and the kid stay healthy."

Cuddy took a deep breath and then exhaled it on a shaky sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just a little overwhelming. And, everything's been going so perfectly. I guess I just keep expecting a catastrophe to hit."

"Well, stop it." House gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm the pessimist in the family. I'll do enough worrying for both of us."

"House," Cuddy released his hand to cup the side of his face in her palm. "I know this was a huge shock for you. Are you okay?"

"Looks like I'm handling it better than you," he quipped. Then he turned serious again as he searched his feelings. He looked into her eyes and admitted. "I think I'm still in shock, but right now I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm kind of excited."

Cuddy smiled and he was relieved to see the sparkle return to her eyes. "Admit it, House. You're feeling pretty smug right now."

"Hell yeah!" he agreed emphatically. "I knocked you up without even trying. That's pretty impressive for a fifty-two year old, recovering drug addict."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Your male ego is going to be insufferable for the next eight months, isn't it?"

"Probably," House conceded the inevitable with a grin as he put the car in reverse. "If you think I'm going to be bad, wait until Rachel finds out."

"I suppose since the entire hospital knows, there's no point in trying to keep this a secret." Cuddy relaxed back into the seat. "We should tell our mothers soon before they find out from someone else. But, I would like to wait awhile before we tell Rachel. She wouldn't understand if something did happen."

House turned into traffic and frowned. "The kid's pretty perceptive. She's going to know something is going on. We won't be able to hide it from her for long. And, you're counting on no one saying anything about it in front of her. Do you really think Arlene and Wilson can keep their big traps shut?"

"You're right." Cuddy opened her eyes and fought the waves of nausea caused by riding in a moving car with her eyes closed. "Can we at least wait to tell her until I see an obstetrician?"

"Okay," House agreed. "But, you better make that appointment soon."

Cuddy returned her seat to a more upright position as a new concern hit her. "House, are you going to go to the appointments with me?"

"Of course," House replied without hesitation. "I have to make sure my baby momma is seen by a competent doctor."

Cuddy groaned at the totally ludicrous appellation. "House, you will not refer to me as your 'baby momma.'"

House laughed out loud as he turned into their drive. "If the nursing bra fits…" He yelped when she smacked him on the arm.

"If you ever want to see what's in my bra again, you better be nice to me," she told him as he pulled into the garage.

House shut off the engine and turned to stare at her chest with an unholy gleam in his eyes. "You know, Patty and Selma are going to get bigger."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she opened her door. "If I make it through the next eight months without beating you to death with your own cane, it will be a miracle."

House tried to look contrite as he followed her into the kitchen. "Why don't you go lay down. I need to call Foreman. I still have a patient on life support."

Cuddy dropped her purse on the dining table and then turned to wrap her arms around House's waist. "Marina was taking Rachel to the zoo. They won't be back until late afternoon. You could come take a nap with me."

House returned the hug and mused, "You know, I've never had sex with a pregnant woman before."

"Apparently you have been for the past four weeks," Cuddy mumbled into his shirt. "And, you're not getting any this afternoon. I have a headache, remember?"

House kissed the top of her head and then turned her towards the elevator. "Go get comfortable. I'll be up in a few minutes."

A few minutes turned into thirty as House placed two calls. First, the team caught him up on the condition of their patient. House gave orders for new tests told them to consult Wilson when they had the results. Next he called his NA sponsor and discussed the newest threat to his sobriety. Despite his confident reassurances for Cuddy, House knew he was on emotionally rocky ground. Becoming a father to a toddler and starting from scratch were two different things. The twenty minute conversation with the father of five went well and House hung up feeling more stable. His stay at Mayfield had taught House to be honest with himself. He knew he would need all the support he could get as he charted the unknown territory of impending fatherhood.

As he quickly undressed and slid into bed next to his already sleeping wife, House was shocked by the intensity of the feelings that rose within him. At the forefront was a fierce, almost primeval need to protect his mate and their unborn offspring. As he placed an unsteady hand on her still-flat abdomen, he knew with absolute certainty that he had the strength to handle this. Greg House silently made a solemn vow to do everything in his power as a husband, a father, and a doctor to keep them and Rachel safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** _I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I had it almost finished and then my hard drive crashed. Of course I hadn't backed the chapter up on a flashdrive. While spending insane hours at work, I've had to rewrite the entire thing. To make up for the long wait, I added smut at the end. And, it's almost twice as long as any of the previous chapters. I hope no one minds. Since we never found out Julia's husband's name, I decided he looks like a Tom. Please send me suggestions for names for their three kids._

_I haven't had time to respond to all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Consider this a thank you to all of you. Also, you probably won't hear from me again until after next week. Friday is the big day. After that, I'll finally be able to catch up on reviews and reading everyone else's stories. Without further ado, I give you over 10,000 words of Huddy fluff. _

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for adult content. If you aren't old enough to read it, then please, go away.**

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Lisa Cuddy strode briskly down the hospital corridor. The tapping of her heels echoed off the tile floor. She opened the door to House's conference room and took a quick peek around. Foreman was reading a medical journal. Chase was surfing the net on his laptop. Taub and Masters were updating patient files.

"Is he here yet?" Cuddy asked the team.

"It's not even eight," Chase told her with a grin.

"Good. I wanted to talk to all of you," Cuddy said as she let the door close behind her. She crossed to the table and sat in the chair House usually occupied. "This Saturday is House's birthday. I want to throw him a surprise party at our house. All of you are invited."

"I'll be there," Chase was the first to respond.

"Count me in," Forman told her.

Taub and Masters also indicated they would attend the party. Frankly, it surprised all of the younger doctors that Cuddy had invited them. Chase and Masters were especially grateful that their boss's wife seemed to be including them in the House family events more and more often lately.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Taub asked.

"No, but thanks. I've called the caterer and I've ordered a cake. I've called House's mother. She's flying in Saturday morning," Cuddy told them.

"House mom? That will be a surprise," Foreman quipped.

"Tell her to let me know when her flight is scheduled to land. I'll pick her up and get her to your house," Chase offered. The younger man had enjoyed spending time with Blythe over the wedding weekend. He had no grandparents of his own to talk with and he had been thrilled to listen to the older woman talk about her son.

"I'll watch Rachel for a few hours before the party if that would help," Masters volunteered. She and the toddler had gotten along well on moving day. Masters had been surprised to find that she had fun interacting with the inquisitive little girl.

"Thanks. I'll take both of you up on that." Cuddy leaned back and smiled. "Wilson's getting him out of the way that afternoon. Wilson convinced him that he needs House's help picking out a new car."

All heads swiveled as the connecting door to House's office opened. He limped through in his usual grouchy, morning mood. He was wearing his usual attire of jeans and dress shirt over a graphic t-shirt. His spirits lifted considerably when he realized his wife was sitting with the team. He couldn't stop a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Don't you have a hospital to run?" he asked as he stood up.

"Our appointment is at 8:30. I thought I'd wait for you here. I was afraid if I stayed in my office, I would get distracted by some catastrophe," Cuddy told him with a grin.

House checked his watch. "Good. You have time to buy me breakfast."

Cuddy groaned. "I don't think so. Your offspring decided I shouldn't even smell food this morning."

"You have to eat," House told her as he frowned. It might be his imagination, but House thought she had lost weight.

"And, I will. As soon as I'm sure it will stay down." Cuddy reached up and patted him on the back. "Don't worry. Headaches and nausea are part of being pregnant."

"Our coffee doesn't bother you, does it?" Foreman quickly questioned her.

"No. So far, the smell of coffee doesn't bother me." Cuddy smiled wryly. "The eggs that Marina was scrambling for Rachel nearly did me in though."

House checked his watch again. "Why don't we head on down. Maybe they'll work the Dean of Medicine in early."

"You just want to get this over with so you can go eat," Cuddy teased him.

"I don't want to do this at all. I don't really want to sit there and watch some other man groping my woman." House frowned down at her.

Cuddy snorted. "He's a doctor, House."

"Doesn't matter," House ignored her reassurances. "He's still a man."

"He's almost seventy," Cuddy protested with a giggle.

"He's still alive," House shot back.

"You're pitiful." Cuddy rose and took his hand. "Come on. And, you better be on your best behavior."

"You have met me before, right?" House smirked.

The younger doctors watched and listened as their bosses bantered. Chase and Foreman were especially surprised by how relaxed House was when Cuddy was around. The sarcastic wit was still there, but his remarks were no longer cold or cruel. They had never expected to see this more mellow side of the usually grumpy diagnostician.

House allowed Cuddy to tow him to the door. "Troll the clinic and the ER. Find us a patient," he ordered his team. "We wouldn't want the Dean of Medicine to think we're a bunch of slackers."

As they walked, hand-in-hand, down the hall, the couple couldn't miss the stares and whispers that followed them. Apparently, the news had spread to the members of the staff who had missed the events in the ER. Cuddy chose to ignore the curiosity of her staff. House just returned the looks with a smug, slightly conceited grin.

As they waited for the elevator, House quipped, "Maybe I should make another announcement from the balcony."

Cuddy pulled him into the elevator. "I could just send out an email. It would be faster."

True to House's prediction, the obstetrician's staff ushered them straight back to an exam room. After the nurse weighed her and took her vital signs, Cuddy changed into the ridiculous hospital gown and ignored House's leering stare. House sat in a chair next to the exam table and tried to not fidget. Cuddy sat on the table and fiddled with the hem of her gown. They both flinched when the door opened.

Dr. Millard Hayes strode in and shut the door behind him. The elderly doctor was to obstetrics what House was to diagnostics, albeit with a better bedside manner. Hayes had been an early pioneer in the field of high-risk pregnancy. He had treated patients for over forty years beginning back in the days before the phrase "high-risk" was even used. In looks and temperament, he reminded Cuddy of the doctor from 'Gunsmoke.' Cuddy was thankful that she had managed to lure Millard Hayes to her hospital.

"Well, I guess the rumors are true," Dr. Hayes said with a smile.

"Apparently. Good morning, Millard," Cuddy greeted the older doctor.

"Morning, Lisa." Dr. Hayes turned to the expectant father. "House."

"Hayes," House returned with a curt nod.

Dr. Hayes sat on the rolling stool and slid Cuddy's chart onto the counter. He was no fool. He knew this particular couple would test every ounce of patience he possessed.

"They say that doctors make the worst patients. In my experience, spouses who are doctors are worse. I'm in the unenviable position of having a patient and a spouse who are both doctors." He gave each of them a frank, appraising stare. "Are you two going to trust my judgment or are you going to fight me every step of the way?"

Cuddy shot a warning look at House, which he chose to ignore. House had spent quite a few hours over the past several days researching Millard Hayes. He had to admit that he was impressed with what he had found. The man's results were extraordinary.

"My only real experience with obstetrics was as an intern. You're the expert. I can't promise I won't do my own research, but you're the boss. My job is to make sure she follows your orders." Even though it dug at his ego, House knew his forty-three year old wife need the expertise of this particular physician.

Cuddy studied him with a look of shock. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"I figure if he's worth the outrageous salary you pay him, he must be the best," House told her.

Dr. Hayes was surprised by House's words. He had dealt with the usually unpleasant diagnostician. He hadn't expected to receive such a ringing endorsement from his colleague.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Dr. Hayes said as he rolled the stool closer to the exam table.

Dr. Hayes completed a thorough, initial exam. House held Cuddy's hand and watched every move the obstetrician made. For her part, Cuddy tried to ignore the discomfort and twinges of embarrassment. Like every woman who had ever lived, she had no great desire to spread her legs for another man's perusal while her husband watched. She figured she better get over the feelings quickly. Pregnancy and then childbirth meant her privacy and her dignity would soon fall by the wayside.

When he finished the exam, Dr. Hayes jotted a few notes in Cuddy's file. She sat up and tried to look relaxed. The death grip she had on his hand told House that she wasn't as calm as she appeared. For his part, House just tried to keep his mouth shut and not say something stupid.

"First, let me say, everything looks good," Dr. Hayes told the expectant parents. "Lisa, you're healthy and in great shape. I didn't find anything that would led me to believe you'll have any problems."

"But?" House, ever the pessimist, asked.

"But, Lisa, your blood pressure is a little high. I don't need to tell either of you the possible complications that can cause. From this point forward, I want you to reduce your stress level. I know the insane hours you work. That has to stop. You need to hire an assistant to take over some of your duties. This is an order from your doctor. It's not negotiable. House, I expect you to keep her as relaxed and stress free at home as possible."

"Millard, I've already thought about an assistant. I'll start the process today. And, despite what you may think, living with House is pretty laid back." Cuddy smiled at her husband. "I _will_ let you handle my mother."

"I suppose hiring a hit man is out?" House smiled up at her.

"Let's save that as the last resort." Cuddy laughed and then looked back to her doctor. "Any special instructions?"

"Keep eating healthy, take your prenatal vitamins, get plenty of rest…although pretty soon you won't have much choice about that. Your body will demand more sleep than usual. I see in your chart that you do Yoga. You need to talk to an instructor about modifying your routine. Some of those poses aren't appropriate for a pregnant woman." Dr. Hayes patted her knee. "I'll have my nurse give you a package of material I expect you to read."

"She's a vegetarian. Is that a problem?" House asked and ignored her frown.

"It shouldn't be." Dr. Hayes made a note in her file. "You'll need to add more protein to your diet. And, I'll want to do regular blood tests to make sure your iron levels are acceptable. I suggest you talk to a dietician. Any more questions?"

"What about the morning sickness and the headaches?" Cuddy asked.

Dr. Hayes took off his glasses and cleaned them with an old fashioned handkerchief. "It might be an old wives-tale, but I see the morning sickness and the headaches as a positive sign. They tell me that your body is behaving as it should. Both should go away by the end of the first trimester. If the nausea becomes severe, I can prescribe something for that. Keep taking acetaminophen for the headaches."

Cuddy hoped her cheeks weren't as red as they felt when she asked, "What about sex?"

"Considering that's what got you here in the first place, I assume you don't need me to tell you how it's done," Dr. Hayes teased.

House couldn't suppress a strangled snort. Cuddy knew her face was flaming as she clarified, "I know it's okay for pregnant women to have intercourse. I meant is it safe for me?"

"I wouldn't suggest you go swinging from the chandeliers, but, yes, it's fine for now." Millard Hayes gave the pair a knowing smile. "You don't have to abstain until I tell you that you should. Just take it easy and stop if you experience any pain."

When neither of them had any more questions, Dr. Hayes sat back and leaned against the counter. "Because of your age and past history, you are definitely considered high risk. I want to see you every two weeks. If either of you have any questions, I don't want you to hesitate to call me. Remember, there's no such thing as a stupid question. I know you've both treated pregnant patients. But, this is the first time either of you have faced pregnancy as the parents. I expect there will be times when you'll be nervous, scared, worried, and just plain freaked out. I'm here for you."

When the older doctor finally left them alone, Cuddy squeezed House's hand. "Are you okay?"

House looked up at her with a slightly dazed expression. "Yeah, I think so. He's right. It's different from this chair."

"Yeah, it is." Cuddy agreed.

She climbed down from the table and stood in front of him. She ran her fingers through his graying hair. The diamonds in her ring caught the overhead light and sparkled at her.

"It's hard to think like a doctor when I'm thinking like a mother." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "I never thought we would be here. But, I'm glad you're the one going through this with me. I've very thankful that you're the father of my children."

House placed a soft kiss on her still flat tummy. "I'll remind you of that when you're in labor and threatening to remove parts of my anatomy with a butcher knife."

At the sound of her laughter, House looked up and smiled. He knew what she needed to hear and for once, he wasn't afraid to say it.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children," he admitted quietly. "I love you, Cuddy."

"I love you, House," Cuddy managed to say around the lump in her throat. She knew she had to lighten the mood or she would be a puddle of tears. "Let's go get you fed before you starve to death."

"I'm not the one who's lost weight," House said with a frown. The nurse's initial exam had proven that Cuddy had indeed lost five pounds since her surgery.

Cuddy picked up her clothes and shook her head. "I'll gain it all back and then some."

She pulled on her thong panties and caught House giving her butt an appraising stare. "Don't tell me you're picturing what my ass will look like when I'm huge and waddling around like the Goodyear blimp."

House tried to look offended but the twinkle in his electric blue eyes gave him away. Cuddy rolled her eyes and announced, "You are such a pervert."

As he watched her shimmy into one of those ridiculously tight pencil skirts, House wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew she wouldn't appreciate comments about her future wardrobe options. Despite his many character flaws, Greg House wasn't stupid.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

At 5:30 that evening, Lisa Cuddy let herself in through the back door of their house. She dropped her purse on the dining table and kicked off her high heels. For the first time since her surgery, Cuddy had left the hospital on time and without a briefcase full of files. She hadn't felt one twinge of guilt at what, in the past, would have seemed like dereliction of duty.

Cuddy leaned against the flagstone column and watched her family. House was at the stove, stirring what smelled like a pot of his spaghetti sauce. He was also keeping an eye on Rachel. The toddler was perched on her knees atop a barstool. She was chopping a paper plate full of mushrooms with a plastic knife.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed when she finally caught sight of her mother.

Cuddy crossed to her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I help Daddy," Rachel announced.

"I see that, Baby. You're doing a great job." Cuddy gave her another hug and then smiled when House limped over receive his own hug and kiss.

"You about finished with that?" House asked Rachel.

"Yep," the little girl said and nodded.

House wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her to the stove. Rachel kept a two-handed, death grip on the plate of mangled mushrooms. House let her dump them into the pot. He dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head and then let her slide to the floor.

Rachel looked up at him with an adoring smile. "More Daddy?" she asked.

"No. I think that's enough," House told his eager assistant.

House watched his daughter scamper towards the living room. He looked to Cuddy and found she was watching him with the sappiest look on her face he had ever seen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go get changed?" he asked and then turned to stir the pot of sauce. He grinned when he heard her mutter the word "Marshmallow."

Dinner was a noisy affair. House told Cuddy an edited account of his latest patient. Cuddy surprised him with the news that Wilson had agreed to take the position as the Assistant Dean. Rachel regaled them with a convoluted story about her trip to the park. Their daughter was especially gleeful in her recounting of the tale of a boy who had been afraid to go down the slide and who had latter thrown up on the merry-go-round.

"She has your twisted sense of humor," Cuddy told House.

"As long as she thinks boys are nasty creatures without good sense, I'm fine with that," House informed her.

"I can tell her dating years are going to fun," Cuddy observed drolly.

"Who said she gets to date?" House shot back.

Cuddy laughed and then looked at Rachel who was currently slurping up a huge string of noodles. "With table manners like that, we won't have to worry about second dates. Rachel, take smaller bites."

After dinner, House shooed Cuddy and Rachel into the living room. He cleaned the table and put away the leftovers. Rachel asked for and received permission to play the piano for her mother. Rachel only knew how to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle' by herself but she played it twice. House joined her at the piano and they played a duet of 'Chopsticks.' Rachel talked him into playing 'Be Our Guest' for her.

Cuddy applauded and tried not to cry at the scene. She knew her hormones were out of control; but, each time she watched the pair together, her heart melted a little more. She had never expected House to allow a toddler to touch his piano. She would certainly never have believed how wonderful he was with the little girl.

Finally, House looked to Cuddy and raised an eyebrow in question. She nodded and moved to the sofa. House and Rachel joined her. House helped Rachel climb up and sit between them.

"Rachel, there's something we need to tell you," Cuddy said.

The little girl leaned against House's chest and looked up at her mother. She waited with the all the patience a three-year old could muster.

"Rachel...I...we...that is..." Cuddy fumbled to a stop and looked at House.

"Oh for crying out loud," House groused. He turned Rachel around so she was facing him. "Rachel, remember when you told me you want a baby?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, you're getting what you asked for. Your mom's having a baby." House made the announcement with his usual bluntness.

Rachel's head whipped around to face her mother. "Really?" she squealed.

"Yes, really," Cuddy told her.

"We go get her now?" Rachel asked.

"No, Honey, we can't go get it just yet." Cuddy answered.

Rachel turned back to House. "When, Daddy?"

"Not for a long time," he replied. "It's not ready to be born yet."

Rachel wrinkled her nose as she thought about what that might mean. "Daddy, where is she?" she finally asked.

"She in your mom's tummy," House chose what he thought would be the simplest explanation.

Rachel looked back at Cuddy. She narrowed her eyes and studied her mother. Cuddy could see the wheels turning and knew with absolute certainty what was about to come out of her daughter's mouth. A distraction was in order.

"Rachel, would you like to call Gramma and tell her?" Cuddy asked.

Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah." She turned to House. "Daddy, phone," she demanded.

"Oh, you're good," House told Cuddy with a grin.

The second the words had left his mouth, he too had realized what Rachel's next question would be. House dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and dialed Arlene's number. He handed the phone to their little girl and then sat back to watch the show.

"Hi, Gramma," Rachel greeted her grandmother.

"Rachel?" Arlene asked with more than a little confusion.

"Yeah, Gramma," Rachel answered her.

Now Arlene was worried. "Rachel, why are you calling me? What's wrong? Where are your parents?"

"They here," Rachel told her. "Mommy said I call you. Guess what Gramma. We having a baby!"

"A what?" Arlene was certain she hadn't heard correctly.

"A baby!" Rachel enthusiastically repeated. "I gettin' a sister."

"Rachel, give the phone to your mother," Arlene demanded.

Rachel handed the phone to her mother and then crawled up onto House's lap. House wrapped an arm around her and settled back to carefully monitor Cuddy's stress level. He wouldn't hesitate to intervene if it seemed like Arlene was getting out of control.

Cuddy took a deep breath and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Lisa, what is your daughter talking about? Are you and Greg adopting again?" Arlene demanded more information.

"No, Mom. We don't have to do that." Cuddy gave House a quick look before she forged ahead with the news. "I'm pregnant."

After almost a full minute of stunned silence, Cuddy asked, "Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

The first thing she heard was a strangled sound that was half laugh, half sob. "Lisa, are you sure?" Arlene finally managed to ask.

"Yep, we're sure," Cuddy told her. "I had my first doctor's appointment today."

"Oh, Lisa, I'm so happy for you," Arlene told her daughter. "A few months ago, I didn't think I would ever get you married off. Now you're finally having a baby."

"I already have a baby, Mom," Cuddy quickly told her mother. She ignored House when he leaned over and held out his hand for the phone.

"I know that, dear," Arlene defended her hasty comment. "But, last time it all happened so suddenly. This time I'll have time to plan and shop. And, I'll get to spend months bragging to all my friends."

"Knock yourself out, Mom," Cuddy told her. "Just don't plan on driving me nuts. My blood pressure is running a little high. The doctor says I have to stay as stress-free as possible. For the next seven and a half months, you'll be dealing with your son-in-law."

"You know how to suck all the joy out of everything," Arlene huffed in irritation. "Other than your blood pressure, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. I've had a few headaches and a little nausea. But, the doctor says everything looks fine," Cuddy happily reported.

"Lisa, I really am thrilled about this," Arlene told her. "Now, put Greg on the phone."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart. Let me talk to him," Arlene demanded.

House took the phone with a frown. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Congratulations, Greg," Arlene told him.

House wasn't buying the congenial mother-in-law routine. He knew what Arlene thought of him. There was no way he expected her to be pleased that he had fathered her future grandchild.

"Thank you," he replied hesitantly.

"Greg, I expect you to take good care of my daughter. You know what a workaholic she is. See to it that she cuts back on her hours at work. She needs to get more rest. And, that vegetarian diet of hers can't be healthy. You need to see to it that she eats real food, not just that tofu crap she lives on." Arlene lectured him.

'Here we go,' House thought as he felt his blood pressure rise a good ten points.

"Arlene, in case you've forgotten, I am a doctor," House stated. "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my wife. And, before you get any ideas of lecturing Cuddy or taking over, you need to remember, this isn't Julia's husband you're talking to. I won't let you upset her and I won't let you run our lives."

House was shocked when Arlene laughed at him.

"Greg, I have no intentions of upsetting Lisa," his mother-in-law told him. "I just had to make sure you're up to the challenge."

"Just remember, old woman, I'll be helping pick out your nursing home," House snarked.

Arlene laughed at him again. "Greg, I couldn't be happier about this baby. I know how long Lisa has waited for this. I don't want to do anything to cause her any problems. You have my permission to kick my ass if I get out of line."

"I'll keep that in mind," House told her.

When he disconnected the call, House looked at Cuddy and grinned. "We've reached an understanding," he told her.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She figured she was better off not knowing what her mother had said to him. She really did have every intention of letting him deal with her cantankerous mother. Her money was on House winning any arguments. Arlene had finally met her match.

"Do you want to call your mother?" Cuddy asked him.

House sighed. "Not really, but I guess I have to."

He dialed the number and waited for her to answer. He happened to glance down at Rachel who was smiling up at him. He tickled her lightly on the ribs and smiled when she squirmed and giggled.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted as soon as the call was answered.

"Greg?" Blythe House wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"How many other people call you mom?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me."

"Honey, it's just such a surprise to hear from you. How are you? How are Lisa and Rachel?" Blythe was quick to smooth over her verbal gaff.

"We're all fine. How was your cruise?" House inquired.

"It was wonderful. I had a great time. We toured all of the islands. I got to ride in one of those canoe things and I took Hula lessons. I got Rachel the cutest outfits. I hope she likes them. They're all pink and purple. And, I got Lisa the most exquisite necklace. I liked it so much, I went back and got myself one. I'm not telling you what I bought for you. It's a surprise." Blythe was more than happy at her son's apparent interest in her life.

"How is Aunt Sarah?" House stalled and ignored Cuddy who had her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Greg House didn't do small talk.

"She's doing great. She sold the shop. She's talked me into another cruise this summer. We're going to Alaska. We plan to cruise up and then come back by train. I want to go whale watching. Sarah hopes we get to see some of those good looking crab guys from the tv show." Blythe giggled. "I told her she should be ashamed of herself. We're old enough to be their grandmothers."

House made what he hoped was an appropriate noise of amusement. Blythe saw right through it. Her reserved son never just called to chat. She knew he was avoiding the real reason for his call.

"Greg, just tell me what's going on," Blythe ordered. She hoped he hadn't found out about the party. She was afraid he was calling to tell her not to come.

"Um… well...the thing is…." House swatted at Cuddy who had her head buried in a throw pillow. He knew it was ridiculous to be so nervous. He was acting like a teenager who had to confess he had knocked up his girlfriend.

House took a deep breath and blurted out, "Lisa's pregnant." He whipped the phone from his head when she screamed in his ear.

"Jeez, Mom, you didn't have to bust my eardrum," he complained when she stopped screeching at him.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Blythe apologized. "I'm just so excited. This is so wonderful. How is she? When is it due? Do you know what it is yet? Have you picked out any names?"

House rolled his eyes. "Here. Talk to Cuddy. She'll fill you in on all the details."

Cuddy took the phone and greeted her mother-in-law. Cuddy waved him away when he said he was going to put Rachel to bed. House helped Rachel off the sofa and then stood. He looked around and frowned. It was Rachel who found his cane leaning against the wall beside the piano.

He ushered Rachel into the elevator and then to the bathroom. Marina had given the toddler a bath after their trip to the park. All he had to do was supervise teeth brushing and a final use of the potty. He had her changed into her pajamas and in bed in record time. When Rachel was snuggled under the covers, House sat on the side of her bed.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. Want to talk."

House leaned back against one of the turrets and stretched out his legs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The baby," she replied.

"Of course," House muttered and then asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Can she sleep with me?" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Not for a long time," House told her. He really hadn't thought about the logistics of having a newborn in the house. "When the baby is first born, it will probably sleep in our room. Then we'll turn the guest bedroom into its room."

"She not an it, Daddy," she informed him.

"Rachel," House knew this was going to be unpleasant, "the baby might not be a girl. You might get a little brother."

"No, Daddy," Rachel refused to entertain such a horrific possibility. "I want a sister."

"I know, Kid. But, we have to take whatever we get. We don't get to chose." House knew she wasn't ready for a discussion of X and Y chromosomes.

Rachel wrinkled her nose in thought. House saw the exact moment she connected with a long-ago conversation.

"Nuugh, Daddy. We can to choose," Rachel smiled up at him. "Mommy picked me. You said."

House sighed. That was what he had been afraid of. "Rach, your mom didn't have anyone to help her have a baby back then. She searched through all the babies who needed a mother until she found you. This time, she's having the baby herself. When you have a baby, you don't get to decide what it will be."

"Can we just pick one?" Rachel asked.

"We're already having one. We can't go pick another one, too." House tickled her ribs. "That would just be greedy."

Rachel giggled and squirmed over onto her side. She looked up with that too adorable look that never failed to get her what she wanted. "I need a sister, Daddy."

House shook his head and sighed. He made a big production of looking around the room as if to make sure they were alone. Rachel already knew the signs of a conspiracy. She blinked up at him and waited in anticipation.

House leaned closer. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"I think it would be kind of neat if it's a boy." House saw her frown and explained, "That way you would still be my only little girl. You wouldn't have to share all the special stuff we do together."

Rachel wrinkled her nose as she thought about that. "I still be special, Daddy?" she asked.

"You will always be special. You know why?" House asked her.

When she shook her head, House answered, "Because I picked you to be my daughter, too. With the new baby, I just have to settle for what we get."

A megawatt smile lit her face. "I pick you too, Daddy," the toddler told him just before she launched herself into his arms.

House wrapped her in hug as she snuggled into his chest. He honestly couldn't imagine loving the new baby any more than he did this tiny person. He felt a connection to her that went deeper than biology ever could. He wasn't sure if was because she was older when she became a part of his life. He supposed part of the reason could be because he was determined to not repeat the mistakes John House had made with a child who wasn't biologically his. Whatever the reason, House was certain that Rachel would always have a special place in his heart.

"Think you can go to sleep now?" House asked her.

Rachel nodded and House tucked her back under the covers. He made sure Mr. Rabbit was snuggled next to her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you, Daddy," Rachel said around a yawn.

House leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too, Kid."

He turned on her night light and was about to close the door when Rachel called out to him.

"Yeah?" House asked.

From the glow of the nightlight, he saw her smile up at him. She pointed to the object leaning against her bed. House rolled his eyes and limped back over to grab his cane.

"Smarty-pants," he teased.

Her giggles followed him out the door and down the hall. When he entered the living room, he detoured to the kitchen to turn off the lights. Cuddy was slumped on the sofa. When he sat next to her, she plopped a throw pillow on his lap and lay down. He stretched his legs out and propped his feet on the coffee table. Cuddy smiled when his right hand rested on her tummy.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine," House told her. "She wanted to talk about the baby. She's convinced she needs a sister."

Cuddy sighed. "She's going to be very disappointed if it's a boy."

"I know." House laughed at a sudden thought. "You get to explain when she asks how the baby got in your tummy."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Cuddy groaned. "I was hoping to put off that discussion for another ten years or so."

"How did it go with my mother?" House asked as he ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair.

"It was great. She's so excited about the baby, I bet she doesn't get any sleep tonight." Cuddy peeked up at him. "It would be nice if she lived closer."

"You're right." House leaned his head against the back of the sofa. "I wish she could spend more time with us."

Cuddy wasn't sure how to phrase her question diplomatically, so she said, "I'm surprised you feel that way."

"Why?" House looked down at her. "I miss not being able to see her more often."

Cuddy looked at her hands as she toyed with his cell phone. "Given all you went through growing up, I didn't think you would want to spend time with her."

House laid his head back again and thought about his answer. "I love her. And, I don't blame her. Oh, I did when I was younger. Then I grew up and I realized she did the best she could."

Cuddy knew her feelings about her mother-in-law were conflicted. Some of her thoughts about the older woman were downright hostile. She knew it was because of the sometimes overwhelming need to protect her husband, but Lisa Cuddy definitely blamed Blythe for the damage that had been done to House.

"I don't understand how any mother could just stand aside and let her child be abused," she told him.

"She grew up in a different time. Girls graduated from high school, got married, and had babies. Divorce was almost unheard of and in her family, it was this huge taboo." House continued to play with her hair as he stared up at the ceiling. "If she had left him, my grandparents wouldn't have helped her. She didn't have an education. She couldn't have supported us. And, back then, there wasn't a support system for victims of domestic abuse. Everyone knew it happened; but, it wasn't talked about like it is now."

House took a deep breath. "In those days, the Marine Corps was an extremely insulated community. He was a decorated war hero. He was an officer with a rising career. We moved so often, she never had a chance to develop a network of friends. Who would have taken her word over his? And, she wouldn't have talked about it anyway. Gossip like that could have gotten him in trouble with the brass. John House was a vindictive bastard. If she had caused problems with his command, he would have taken it out on me. And, if she had filed for divorce, he would have gotten custody. As bad as my life was, it would have been a hundred times worse if I had been forced to live alone with him."

Cuddy sat up and faced him. "I never thought about it like that," she admitted.

"I know you have a protective streak a mile wide. You look like a momma grizzle bear when you think Rachel or I are threatened." House turned his head to look at her. "But, I don't want you to see my mom as the enemy. She was hurt just as much as I was. I wish she would have left him once I went off to college. I wouldn't have had to spend the last thirty years avoiding her."

"I'm sorry." Cuddy looked down at her hands and then met his gaze. "I've had some pretty ugly thoughts about her. I guess I jumped to some hasty conclusions. I'll try to adjust my attitude about her."

House was still serious when he told her, "She really likes you. And, she's already crazy about Rachel."

Cuddy felt her lower lip begin to quiver. "I already feel awful. You don't have to lay on the guilt trip."

House ran a hand up and down her arm. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to give her a chance. I had a lot of time to think in Mayfield. Since we've been together, I've realized I've still been punishing her. I don't want to do that anymore."

Cuddy took his hand. "Your mother is welcome here anytime. I want to get to know her. I hope she and I can become friends. We already have one thing in common. We both love you."

House was about to respond when his cell phone rang. Cuddy looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Julia," she told him before she answered. "Hey, Jules. What's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean 'What's up?'" Julia was seriously miffed. "I just got off the phone with Mom. I can't believe you haven't called to tell me."

"I haven't had time," Cuddy tried to explain. "I just got off the phone with House's mother."

"That's no excuse," Julia complained. "I'm your sister. I should have been the first person you called."

Cuddy laughed. "And spend the rest of my life listening to Mom complain? I don't think so."

"Congratulations, Lisa. I'm happy for you." Julia then asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've had a few headaches and some morning sickness. Other than that, I'm doing great." Cuddy smiled at House. "Someone has been already been pampering me."

"How's he doing?" Julia had trouble wrapping her brain around the image of Greg House as a solicitous spouse.

"He's been perfect." Cuddy squeezed House's hand. "He seems pretty relaxed about the whole thing. He hasn't freaked out yet."

"Just wait until you go into labor. He'll panic just like the rest of them." Julia hoped her brother-in-law could handle the pressure of a hormonal wife. "Where is he now?"

"He's sitting here," Cuddy told her.

"Let me talk to the randy, old goat," Julia demanded.

Cuddy laughed and handed him the phone. House raised an eyebrow as he took the phone. He was worried about what Julia wanted to say to him. He knew he wasn't exactly her favorite person. He had always gotten the feeling that Julia didn't think he was good enough for her big sister.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"Congratulations, big brother," Julia told him sincerely. House heard a masculine voice in the background and then Julia laughed. "Tom said to tell you he's impressed. You're definitely his hero now."

House chuckled. "Tell him to call me if he needs any pointers."

"We have three kids. We're done." Julia snickered. "It's up to you to provide Mom with future ancestors."

House smiled at Cuddy when she lay back down with her head in his lap. "She'll have to settle for one more. Cuddy's getting a little old to go through this again."

Julia laughed at him. "Seriously, Greg, congratulations. You've given Lisa what she's always wanted. You have my eternal gratitude for that. And, if you need any help with Mom, just let me know. I can usually rein her in when she gets out of control."

"I'll take you up on that," House told her. He pretended to ignore the hand that was wandering its way up under his t-shirt. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have my hands full with your sister."

When Julia said goodnight, House disconnected the call and looked down at his wife. "You lose something?"

"Nope," she gave him a naughty grin as she ran a finger over a flat nipple. "I think I found what I was looking for."

"You're playing with fire," House warned her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I always finish what I start." Cuddy continued to smile as those talented fingers roamed to the other side of his chest. "I had to spread my legs for another man today. All I've been able to think about since then is how much I need to feel you inside of me."

House groaned at the image. "You'll have to get up. We can't do this here where the kid might catch us."

Cuddy rolled off of the sofa and stood. House scooted to the edge of the cushion and climbed stiffly to his feet. He had to take a second to adjust the erection that was already painfully trying to fight its way out of his jeans.

"You are evil," House told her. He took her hand and led her to the elevator. "You damn well knew how hot that would sound."

"Yep," Cuddy agreed with a cheeky grin. "I knew my alpha male would have to mark his territory."

"Damn, Cuddy," House growled as he bent and gave her a toe-curling kiss. The elevator opened and House dragged her inside. "Your hormones are going to be the death of me."

Cuddy pressed her palm to the hard ridge in his pants. "I think you're _up_ to the challenge."

House led her to their bedroom and locked the door behind them. Before he could move, Cuddy had him pressed against the door. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. House wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Cuddy moaned when she felt his hard length pressed against her stomach.

House kissed her once. She rubbed against him and his control shattered. He plundered her mouth. Their tongues dueled in an erotic dance as their hips rocked together. Cuddy finally tore her mouth from his.

"I need you now, House," she gasped.

He swiftly pulled her tank top off over her head and flung it to the side. His t-shirt flew in a different direction. Cuddy ran her hands over his chest as he fumbled with the front closure of her bra. His hands were shaking with arousal when he finally freed her. Before the red satin and lace hit the floor, he had already cupped her breasts in his palms. Cuddy unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he rolled her sensitive nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Cuddy shivered and then freed him from his pants. She stroked the velvet soft tip with her thumb and House was afraid his legs would buckle. He leaned back against the door and watched her wrap her fingers around his straining penis.

"Naked. Bed. Now!" he growled.

Cuddy released her hold on him and moved far enough away to strip off her yoga pants and underwear. When House didn't move fast enough, she pulled his pants and boxers down. He kicked managed to kick them to the side without falling. Cuddy took one look at the feral gleam in his cobalt blue eyes and quickly backed up to the bed. Three limping strides brought him to the edge of the mattress. Cuddy scooted to the middle of the bed and looked up at her very aroused husband.

She had never seen him look sexier or more aroused. His hair was mussed from her fingers. His eyes were dilated to the point the blue was almost lost in the black. He was breathing in harsh pants. Cuddy surveyed his broad shoulders and muscular chest and felt a thrill at how powerful he looked. She ran her gaze lower and took in the sight of the massive erection that was twitching at her. She had wanted him hot and hard and out of control. She was about to get what she wanted.

House ran his eyes over her and nearly came from the sight. She was laying on their bed with her hair spread out in a wild tangle of curls. Her nipples had hardened to stiff peaks and her skin was flushed. She moved her left leg to the side and House groaned at the sight of her open and ready for him.

House knelt on the mattress and slowly made his way up and over her. Cuddy shivered when she had the mental image of a mountain lion stalking its prey. House leaned on his elbows and kissed her. Cuddy whimpered when she felt the hot tip of his erection nudge against her moist folds. House stopped breathing when she moved her other leg and opened completely for him.

One roll of his hips and House was slid into her liquid center. He moved again and was buried to the hilt. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in farther. Her hips rose to met his and House moaned as her inner muscles held him in place. He broke off the kiss and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Not gonna last long," he whispered.

"Me either," she answered him.

House began a slow rocking motion. He would pull almost all the way out so that only the tip remained inside of her and then plunge back in. Cuddy quickly caught the rhythm and was soon meeting him as they came together. The pressure built and House fought for control as she continued to grasp and then release him. The delicious friction of her inner walls sent sparks of electricity running through his body. Cuddy felt the same electricity each time he rubbed against her swollen, sensitive nub.

House's strokes picked up speed and he was soon driving into her. He was breathing in great, heaving gasps. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his ribs and held on for the ride. House bit down lightly on her shoulder as Cuddy ground her hips against him. That was all it took to push her over the edge. She vaguely wondered who was screaming and then realized it was her as wave after wave of release shook through her. Her thighs tighten around him as she rode out the crest of a bone-crushing orgasm.

House felt the familiar tightening at the base of his cock. He gave one last thrust and then groaned as the rhythmic contractions of Cuddy's inner walls drew him in deeper. His own orgasm tore through him with the force of an earthquake. His back bowed as he filled her over and over and over. When the final aftershocks began to subside, he withdrew and fell to the side.

House lay on his back in a boneless heap of sated contentment. Next to him, Cuddy was trying to drag air into her starving lungs. He knew he should draw her close and hold her. He found he couldn't make his muscles cooperate with his brain.

"Wow!" Cuddy finally managed to whisper on a shaky exhale.

"I think my heart stopped," House mumbled.

Cuddy snickered and rolled over on her side. She wasn't too graceful when she flung an arm across his chest and a leg over his hip. She snuggled her head on his shoulder and could hear the rapid beat of his heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran a hand lightly up her back.

"No," Cuddy snickered again. "I think I'm definitely a long way past okay."

"I don't think that's what Hayes had in mind when he told us to take it easy," House told her.

"That probably wasn't the best way to lower my blood pressure either." Cuddy kissed his shoulder. "But, I needed this. Slow and easy wasn't going to cut it. On some primal level, I needed you wild and out of control."

"Any more out of control and I would have had a stroke." House drew her over so that she was lying on top of him. "I think I just discovered that I have a new fetish."

"Care to share?" Cuddy asked him with a grin.

House drew her down for a gentle kiss before quietly admitted, "Sex with my pregnant wife."

Cuddy blinked back tears and then buried her head on his shoulder. "House, you have no idea how much I love you," she whispered.

"Hmmm…" House placed a kiss the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "It couldn't be half as much as I love you."

After she wiped her eyes on the pillow case, Cuddy leaned up on her elbows and smiled down at him.

"Proposing to you was the best idea I've ever had." She ran her fingers lightly over his scruffy jaw. "You were definitely worth the wait."

"I still don't understand why you were willing to settle for a screwed up, drug addicted, old, cripple, but I'm glad you decided to take one more chance on me," House told her and then yelped when she smacked his shoulder. "Dammit, woman, that hurt."

"Good. It was supposed to." Cuddy glared down at him. "I won't have you talking about my husband and the father of my children that way. Every time I hear you say such things about yourself, I hear the voice of John House reinforcing all the negative crap you heard as a child. I won't stand for it."

Cuddy's gaze softened and she tried to convey all the love she felt for her amazing husband in her next words. "You are a brilliant doctor. You're a genius with an IQ that puts the rest of us mere mortals to shame. You are a gifted musician. You're a talented chef and a better-than-average video game player. You have a wicked sense of humor that never fails to make me laugh. You're an attentive, devoted father and a wonderful husband. And, let's not forget, you're the most amazing lover since Casanova. I plan to spend the rest of my life reminding you just how special you are."

House felt his eyes fill with tears. No one, not even his mother, had ever voiced such staunch support of him. Cuddy was the first person who placed such incredible value on him as a person. She alone had taken the time to look past the carefully erected defenses of sarcasm and hostility to find the frightened, lonely, little boy that still lived inside of the adult Gregory House, MD. He was humbled by the way his wife defended him even from himself.

"You are the only person who has ever loved me for who I am. Being with you is the first time in my life I've felt safe enough to open up and be myself. " House admitted around a sniffle. "And, you're right. I still fall back on the negative stuff to protect myself. I think I keep dwelling on my faults so neither one of us will be surprised when I finally do something that disappoints you."

"Why do you think you will do something to disappoint me?" Cuddy quietly asked.

"Because I know me." House wiped his eyes on the sheet. "Honestly, I still don't trust myself enough to think I won't screw up at some point."

"You probably will," Cuddy told him with a small smile. "But, what if I do something that disappoints you? I know I'm not perfect. As you've pointed out, I'm a control freak. I'm not a patient person. I expect perfection from myself and I've always felt the need to prove myself. Look in the dictionary for the word 'driven' and you'll find my picture. What will happen when I do something or say something that makes you angry or hurts your feelings? Will you stop loving me? Will you decide I'm not worth the effort and kick me out on my well-formed ass?"

House chuckled at her description. "No, of course not," he told her. "I meant the part about for better or worse."

"Then believe me when I say, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Cuddy told him with absolute, unshakable conviction. "I know we'll have some disagreements. Everyone does. And, we're both too stubborn and opinionated to agree about everything. But, nothing you could ever say or do could make me love you any less than I do right now."

Cuddy's violet eyes twinkled as she rubbed her thumb across his lower lip. "I meant it when I said I won't let you run yourself down. From this point forward, every time I hear you say anything derogatory about yourself, you will owe me twenty bucks. Don't forget, I know where you keep your checkbook and your credit cards."

"Couldn't we make it ten?" House asked with a grin.

"Nope," Cuddy shook her head. "Mess with me and it'll be a hundred. I know how cheap you are. You'll change your attitude just to keep your money."

"You're one tough broad," House told her with a smirk.

He pulled her down for a long lingering kiss. Cuddy finally snuggled her head against his throat. She rubbed her right foot against the outside of his left calf. House lightly ran his hands over the satin skin of her back and down over her back. For the moment, they were content to just lie there together.

"Best lover since Casanova, huh?" House asked with a hint of smugness.

Cuddy giggled. "Trust you to pick that out as the most important point of the conversation."

"I'm just trying to figure out what standards you would use to arrive at that conclusion." House felt her shaking with silent laughter as he continued to muse aloud. "I mean, would you base the final score on quantity or quality. I suppose you would have to consider inventiveness and dexterity. You would have to factor in the duration and intensity of each event. And, then there's the whole question of equipment. It would be like judging an Olympic sport. I should earn extra technical points for conception."

Cuddy couldn't hold back a shriek of laughter. "Do you want me to get you a gold medal?"

"And, one of those crowns made out of fig leaves," House told her with a superior air.

Cuddy ran her hand down a muscled bicep. "What do I get for being your partner?"

"The privilege of bearing the fruit of my loins," House responded and then snorted.

When she finally quit laughing, Cuddy sat up astride his stomach. "The fruit of your loins has decided that I need to go pee. And, we really should put some clothes on and unlock the door."

House ran the back of his hand across her tummy. "For future reference, all you have to do to turn me on is remind me about what's going on in here."

"In a few months, I won't have to remind you. It will be pretty obvious." Cuddy laid her hand against his. "I never would have guessed that the thought of your wife being pregnant would be an aphrodisiac."

"I wouldn't have either." House looked at their hands and grinned. "I wouldn't have guessed that pregnancy hormones would turn you into a raving, sex fiend."

"I didn't hear you complaining," she told him as primly as a naked woman sitting on top of her husband could manage.

"I was too afraid to complain." House grinned up at her. "You looked like you were prepared to tie me to the bed if I had refused."

Cuddy shivered at the image that popped into her head. She looked at the headboard and considered her options. House narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Don't even think about it," he told her.

"It was your idea," she reminded him.

"Do you have any more kinky fantasies you want to tell me about?" House asked.

"Well," Cuddy pretended to think for a few seconds. "I have always been fond of whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

House's laughter shook both of them. "I'll be sure to add them to the grocery list."

Cuddy was still laughing when she not so gracefully climbed from the bed. Her legs still weren't steady and her muscles didn't seem to want to cooperate. House felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate kick up when she bent over to pick up her underwear. He folded his arms under his head and watched the sight of her naked rear as she padded to the closet. She was wearing one of his t-shirts when she reappeared to toss him another t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

By the time she crossed to unlock the bedroom door, House was decently dressed and under the covers. Cuddy flicked off the light and then slid in next to him. He immediately drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. Cuddy closed her eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep when House's voice came out of the darkness.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Hmmmm?," was all she was able to manage.

"Why did you decide your side of the bed is on my right side?" House asked quietly. He had wondered about that ever that first night at his old apartment. She had spent every night since curled up against his damaged right leg.

"Because, when I'm on this side, I can keep your leg safe. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here." Cuddy snuggled closer and placed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek. "Does it bother you?"

"No," House admitted and then cleared his throat. "It feels nice. I don't think I could sleep without you there."

Long after the sound of her even breathing told House that Cuddy was asleep, he lay there staring into the darkness. It wasn't his usual insomnia that kept him awake. No one had ever managed to make him feel so cherished and worthy of being loved. The warm feeling of being protected followed him as he finally succumbed to a peaceful, nightmare-free sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **_I know some of you were expecting the birthday party in this chapter. I tried to write it, but House and Cuddy just wouldn't cooperate. Specifically, House refused to show up and participate. This is the chapter they insisted that should be written. It's their story and I'm tired of second guessing them._

_Thanks to everyone for your well wishes and prayers. They were much appreciated. I made it through the last few weeks with my sanity intact. Updates should be more regular now._

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House was sprawled on his stomach, drifting in that twilight zone between sleep and waking. He had the feeling that if he only tried hard enough, he could go back to sleep. Anticipation of Cuddy telling him to get his lazy ass out of bed kept him from giving in to the pull of slumber. A sudden weight plopping down on the mattress jostled him closer to consciousness. The quiet sigh caused him to groan and rub his face on his pillow. The not so subtle sniffle was a definite clue that going back to sleep wouldn't be an option. He opened his eyes to the sight of Cuddy sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him. She was still dressed in her robe.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he squinted at the clock. At seven thirty, his always punctual wife should already be dressed and ready to leave for work.

"Nothing," Cuddy mumbled and then sniffed again.

"Come on, Cuddy," House had no idea what was bothering her and his still sleep-fogged brain wasn't up to solving puzzles. "Talk to me."

"Nothing fits," she almost whined.

House rolled over on his side and ran a hand through his hair. "What doesn't fit?"

"My clothes," Cuddy still didn't turn to look at him. "I can't wear any of them."

House rolled his eyes and made the same mistake men have made since the dawn of time. He ignored the warning signs of a hormonal melt-down and downplayed his pregnant wife's distress. In his defense, he was operating on no coffee and this was his first time at this particular rodeo; but, there was really no excuse for such blatant stupidity from a genius.

"Those skin-tight, street-walker skirts getting a little snug, huh?" he asked. The minute the words left his mouth, his brain registered the fact that he was an idiot. The sudden slump and shaking of Cuddy's shoulders confirmed the diagnosis.

"Ah, shit," he muttered as he sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cuddy, I'm sorry. Come on, don't cry. Tell me I'm an insensitive ass. Hit me. But, don't cry."

Cuddy finally turned and looked at him. House felt his heart break at the sight of the tears on her face.

"You're an insensitive ass, House," she told him just before she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Feel better?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"No," she responded in a tone of abject misery.

"It can't be that bad," House hoped he was saying the right thing. "I'm sure you have something you can wear."

Cuddy looked at her hands and shook her head. "I wore my last shirt that still buttons yesterday. My boobs are exploding out of my bras. None of my skirts zip. And, I don't even want to talk about my underwear."

House tried to keep his gaze focused on her face. He knew looking at the girls would be a very bad idea. He was already in enough trouble.

Cuddy could read his lecherous mind. "You're a pervert."

"What?" House grinned. "This is me trying not to say anything else stupid."

"Yeah, but I know what you're thinking," Cuddy really tried not to return his smile. She sniffed again. "House, this can't be normal. I'm already huge."

House let his hand drift around to the already noticeable swell of her abdomen. Admittedly, he was no expert, but he had to agree that she was getting pretty big. At ten weeks, she was already showing. He didn't think it was abnormal, but he intended to have a chat with Dr. Hayes.

"You're short," he stated and then defended himself when she raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are. And, you're petite. I'm six two and all arms and legs. I weighed almost ten pounds when I was born. If this kid takes after me, that's going to be a lot of baby for someone your size to carry."

"I guess," Cuddy reluctantly agreed. "That doesn't change the fact that I don't have anything to wear."

"So go shopping," House suggested.

"I was standing in my closet and it just hit me." Cuddy sighed again. "I'm not ready to wear clothes made by Princeton Tent and Awning."

House couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "Cuddy, I know you. You're going to be the sexiest, most fashionable, pregnant woman in Princeton. Go buy what you need."

"I need to go to work today," she protested.

"No, you don't. That's what you have Wilson for. He can handle things for one day." House smiled at her. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I won't give him a hard time."

"I have a meeting scheduled with Mrs. Chidester today." Cuddy didn't really want to see the old crone, but the elderly woman was one of the hospital's biggest donors.

"So, let Wilson handle her." House rubbed her stomach. "He can turn on the boy-next-door charm and sweet talk her out of a couple million."

Cuddy laid her hand over his. "I don't know, House."

"Look at it this way. You have to project a professional image at work. You can't do that wearing a pair of Yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. Consider this a work-related day off." House grinned at her. "You can go spend the day abusing my Visa card as payback for what an insensitive ass I am."

That finally earned him a giggle. "You're really going to turn me loose with your Visa card?"

"Yep," House told her with a wicked grin. "I don't want to sleep in the guest room. I figure I have to do something to get back in your good graces."

Cuddy outright laughed and swiped at her face. "We have an appointment with Dr. Hayes at three thirty."

"Okay." House knew he had worn her down. "You spend the morning shopping. Go have lunch. Come back here for a nap. And, then meet me at Hayes's office."

"When you aren't being an insensitive ass, you really are wonderful," Cuddy told him before she leaned forward and kissed him. House was rapidly getting into the kiss when the bedroom door opened.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice asked.

House dropped onto his back and groaned as he felt the mattress on the other side of him move. He grunted when a small body crawled over his chest. In the end, Rachel sat on his stomach to get a hug and a kiss from her mother.

The toddler leaned over and spoke loudly to her mother's stomach. "Good morning, baby."

Cuddy smiled. House tried to ignore the overdose of cuteness.

"Mommy, you not work today?" Rachel asked.

"No, baby, I'm not going to work today. I have some other things to do." Cuddy tried to tame her daughter's wild hair. The toddler had already dressed herself in light purple shorts and a pink t-shirt with purple smiley faces on the front.

"You stay with me?" Rachel inquired with that oh so adorable smile.

"I have to leave for a little while this morning. I'll be back after lunch." Cuddy gave her another quick hug.

House raised his head and looked at the pair. "Don't mind me. I'm used to being part of the furniture."

Rachel giggled as she flopped side-ways onto his chest. She gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek and then giggled again when his stubble tickled her nose. House dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Go rummage in my closet. Find a shirt you can wear. I'll go feed the kid," House told Cuddy. "Do you want me to fix you something?"

Cuddy grimaced. "A cup of tea and some toast. I might keep that down."

"You know Hayes said he could prescribe something for the nausea," House reminded her.

"I know." Cuddy rubbed a hand over her stomach. "I don't want to take anything unless I have to. The morning sickness should go away in a few more weeks. The headaches are already better."

House didn't comment as Cuddy headed for his closet. He had already found that arguing would accomplish nothing. She was determined to do everything she could to make sure this baby was healthy. If that meant not taking medicine that would ease what he saw as needless suffering, then so be it.

When Marina arrived, House and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table. He was drinking coffee and the toddler was devouring a plate of scrambled eggs. The nanny deposited her bag on the sofa and joined them. At first, she had been uneasy around the sarcastic doctor. Finally, she had learned to give as good as she got. They had developed an easy, if somewhat twisted, friendship.

"It's about time you got here," House told her in greeting. "I had to make my own coffee."

"Imagine that." Marina gave him a dry look. "The big, important doctor had to figure out how to operate a coffee maker."

"I don't pay you to give me sass, woman," House smirked over the top of his mug.

"You don't pay me at all. Dr. Cuddy does." Marina used a napkin to wipe Rachel's mouth. "You just reap the rewards of my labor."

House watched as she dropped a kiss on Rachel's head and greeted the little girl. House got up and limped to the coffee maker. He poured another mug of coffee and sat it down on the table.

"How would you like to earn some extra cash?" he asked.

Marina took a drink of the coffee before she replied. "What would I have to do?"

"Babysit the elder Cuddy, too." House looked at his coffee cup and Marina was shocked to see that for a change, he was serious. "She'll be home this afternoon. Make sure she gets a nap. And, make sure she eats something."

Marina reached over and patted his hand. "You do not need to pay me for that. I will take care of her for you."

House couldn't resist teasing her. "You still don't understand the concept of capitalism, do you?"

"I plan to earn much more for taking care of a newborn," Marina shot back. Then she smiled. "I have been pregnant four times. You may be the doctor, but I am the expert on pregnant women. Do not worry. Dr. Cuddy is in good hands with me."

House was about to reply when Cuddy stepped off of the elevator. She was dressed in a pair of her black Yoga pants and one of House's smaller, white t-shirts. She had topped it with one of his gray dress shirts. She had rolled up the sleeves and added silver jewelry to complete her ensemble. House thought she looked adorable.

"See? I was right," House told her. "You can even make my ratty clothes look good."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she sat. "Speaking of clothes, shouldn't you be getting dressed for work?"

"I have plenty of time. The boss isn't going to be there. If I go in late enough, I can miss clinic duty," House told her.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed with a mock glare.

Before House could respond, Rachel gave him a stern look. "Daddy, do not stress Mommy," she ordered primly.

While Cuddy and Marina collapsed in peals of laughter, House just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Rachel continued to stare him down. He didn't know whether to praise her for her audacity or reprimand her for talking to him like that. Finally, he looked at Cuddy who was still giggling.

"You taught her that," House accused.

"Oh, no," Cuddy replied as she picked up her tea cup. "You have no one to blame for that attitude but yourself."

House rose from the table and dropped a kiss on Rachel's head. "Take care of your mom," he told his little girl.

"I will, Daddy," Rachel told him solemnly.

House ignored the giggles behind him as he limped to the elevator. He figured two could play this game. And, Greg House was very fond of games. He would just make sure Rachel understood why her mother needed to eat regular meals and get more rest. The three year-old would be a more effective nag than her grandmother.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House and Wilson were standing at the main desk when the glass doors opened and the Dean of Medicine strode into the hospital. They had been making plans for a weekend poker game. Wilson saw Cuddy first.

When Wilson exclaimed, "Wow", House turned to see who had drawn his friend's attention.

House drew the attention of everyone present when he wolf whistled very loudly. Cuddy just grinned and sashayed in their direction. She was wearing light tan leggings and a teal green, tunic top. In typical Cuddy style, the top was low cut. It had gold, geometric patterns embroidered along the hem. The empire waist and fitted bodice showed off her rather impressive cleavage. The gold, wedge heeled sandals made her slim legs look a mile long. Her makeup was flawless and her gold jewelry perfectly complemented the outfit. She stopped in front of House and twirled so he could get the full effect.

"So, what do you think?" Cuddy asked her husband.

"I think we have time to find an empty room," House told her.

"I take it you approve?" Cuddy smiled and blatantly flirted with him.

"I can definitely get used to this look." House leaned down and kissed her. Then he whispered into her ear, "You are one hot mamma."

"Thank you, House," Cuddy said as she patted his chest. "It's amazing what a girl can accomplish with a little time and a platinum Visa."

"Do I have anything left on my credit limit?" House asked as he took her hand.

"Not much." Cuddy figured she would tell him later that she had paid for half of what she bought. "I bought you some new jeans, too."

House looked down at the jeans he was wearing and frowned. "What's wrong with my jeans?"

"You've lost so much weight, they're baggy." She squeezed his hand. "I bought you some smaller ones that will show off your cute butt."

"You two are pitiful," Wilson commented.

House smirked at his best friend. "Jealous?"

"Yeah," Wilson admitted. He smiled at Cuddy. "You look great, Lisa."

"Thanks, Wilson," Cuddy told him. She looked back at House. "We need to get to Dr. Hayes office."

House sighed. "I guess if we have to…"

"I'll see you later, Wilson. I want to hear about the meeting with Mrs. Chidester," Cuddy told him as she towed House to the elevator.

House pushed the button and then noticed that they were receiving stares from the other staff. House tapped his cane on the floor and watched the elevator's digital numbers slowly change. He could still feel multiple pairs of eyes boring into his back.

Cuddy felt the subtle tensing of her husband's hand. She asked, "You're trying really hard not to do something embarrassing, aren't you?"

"Yep," House replied as he continued to stare at the digital display. "This is starting to get old fast. You would think they could find something else to gossip about besides us."

Cuddy well knew that behind his usual, audacious persona, House was an intensely private person. Very few people were ever allowed to see the real Greg House. The constant attention and speculation had to be wearing on his nerves. They had become the hospital's version of a tabloid sensation.

Cuddy squeezed his hand. "We need to find something more scintillating than us for them to focus on."

"It's hard to top us," House said as he finally looked down at her. "The hot dean married to and knocked up by the misanthropic cripple is going to be hard to beat."

Cuddy scowled and held out her left hand. House just frowned and asked, "What?"

"You owe me twenty dollars," Cuddy told him with absolute seriousness. "I warned you what would happen if you ran yourself down in front of me."

House raised an eyebrow. "You really intend to enforce that?"

"You bet I do," Cuddy informed him.

"How about I use the twenty to buy dinner?" House decided to concede defeat gracefully instead of drawing more attention to them. He also figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He would pay up and make sure that she ate.

"I expect a Veggie Lover's pizza and a salad." Cuddy smiled up at him. "And, cheese dip."

House drew her into the now opened elevator. "What's up with all the cheese dip? This is the third time this week."

"It's called a craving, House." Cuddy pushed the button for Dr. Hayes's floor. "Your offspring wants cheese dip. It's your job to cheerfully provide it when requested."

House smirked. "I wonder where I can buy it by the gallon."

"Oh, no, mister." Cuddy followed him off the elevator. "I expect your homemade cheese dip and organic, blue corn chips."

"You really are high maintenance," House complained as he limped down the hall. He was already planning a quick stop at the market before he ran by to pick up pizza and salads.

"And, I'm worth the effort," Cuddy primly informed him.

House stopped in front of the obstetrician's office and looked down at her. "Yeah, you are," he quietly told her.

Cuddy was still blinking back tears as the nurse showed them to an exam room. House was pleased when he saw her weight on the scale. She had gained back the five pounds she had lost plus an additional five pounds. Cuddy was thrilled to find that her blood pressure was normal. The nurse left them alone while Cuddy changed into the hideous hospital gown.

House couldn't suppress a whistle of appreciation when Cuddy was stripped to her underwear. Leave it to his wife to find red, lacey maternity panties and a matching bra. He realized he should have trusted that she wouldn't settle for plain or boring.

"This is my favorite of your new clothes," he told her with a wicked grin.

"Somehow, I knew you would like this," Cuddy returned his grin as she finished undressing and slipped into the gown.

When Dr. Hayes entered, House was in his usual chair and Cuddy was seated on the table. They were still flirting with one another. The older doctor had been pleasantly surprised by this couple. So far, they had followed all of his instructions and House had attended each visit.

"Good afternoon, Lisa. House." Hayes sat on his rolling stool. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good," Cuddy told her doctor. "The headaches have almost stopped completely and the nausea is only bad first thing in the morning."

Hayes snapped on a pair of latex gloves and rolled the stool closer. Cuddy assumed the dreaded position and House held her hand as the doctor completed a quick examination. House kept up a constant stream of banter with his wife to help take her mind off of her discomfort.

Finished, Hayes rolled back and stripped off the gloves. He told them, "I want to do an ultrasound today."

"Why?" Cuddy was instantly alarmed. This hadn't been planned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about. You're doing fine," Hayes reassured her with a kindly smile. "I had a cancellation after you, so I thought we would do the ultrasound now instead of waiting two weeks for the next appointment."

After the doctor left to retrieve the ultrasound machine, Cuddy still looked worried. House could see that despite the doctor's reassurances, she was concerned. He knew his earlier conversation with the obstetrician was the cause of her distress. It was confession time.

House leaned over and pushed a brown curl away from her face. "Hey, don't get upset. This is probably my fault. I came up and talked to Hayes earlier. I asked for his opinion about your wardrobe issues. He didn't seem to think it was unusual. I guess he decided to take a look and check things out."

"I can't help but worry." Cuddy had a haunted look in her cobalt blue eyes. "I want this baby so much. I'm still afraid something will go wrong."

"I told you I would do enough worrying for both of us." House gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm sure the kid's fine. Besides, don't tell me you haven't been dying to take a peek at our progeny."

"Like you haven't," she scoffed. Cuddy managed a weak smile. "We really need to start thinking of names."

"I like Jagger for a boy," House told her with a straight face.

Despite her best efforts, Cuddy laughed. "No, House. We aren't naming our son after Mick Jagger."

"Why not? Celebrities name their kids goofy shit like Apple and Moon Unit." House finally grinned. "Jagger sounds tough."

Cuddy was still smiling when she told him, "I was thinking more along the lines of Gregory."

House shook his head. "Nope. We already have one Junior. That would be too confusing."

"We could use your middle name." Cuddy was shocked by the cold look that entered his ice blue eyes.

"That is not an option," House told her with a frigid tone.

"Why not?" Cuddy suddenly had a suspicion she wasn't going to like what she heard. In all the years she had known him, he had only used his middle initial. "What is your middle name?"

House concentrated on a poster hanging behind the bed. "John," he bit out with a sneer.

"Hey," Cuddy squeezed his hand and waited until she had his attention. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known."

"It's not your fault." House gripped her hand tighter.

Cuddy reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers lightly down his whiskered cheek. "Maybe while we're thinking of names for the baby, we could pick a new middle name for you, too."

"Nah. Changing all the legal documents would be a pain in the ass." House placed a quick kiss into the palm of her hand. "I've ignored it for fifty-two years. There's no reason to change it now."

"Not even if I let you change it to Jagger," Cuddy asked with a wicked grin.

"Hmmmm…." House pretended to consider the idea. "That is something to think about."

They were still laughing when Dr. Hayes returned with the ultrasound unit. He plugged it into a monitor that was mounted on the wall. He quickly had the machine turned on and ready to go.

"You aren't going to have a technician do this?" House asked.

"No way. If you want something done right, do it yourself," the older doctor told him and then smiled. "Besides, this is one of my favorite parts of this job."

Hayes squirted gel on the wand and then raised the bottom of Cuddy's gown up to just below her breasts. A sheet still covered her lower half and provided an illusion of modesty.

"This will be cold," he warned as he placed the wand against her lower abdomen. Cuddy and House both focused their attention on the screen. She had a death grip on his hand. They both knew what to expect. The black and white picture was fuzzy and slightly grainy. Hayes adjusted the machine with one hand as he continued to move the wand.

And, then it happened. Cuddy gasped as the image of their unborn child filled the screen. The three-D image was surprisingly detailed. They could clearly identify the head, the torso, and the still short arms and legs. As they watched, the baby wiggled and moved its arms. Cuddy had the impression that the baby was waving at them. She choked back a sob. House sat and stared, unblinking, at the screen. Dr. Hayes smiled to himself as he adjusted the machine and moved the wand over a few millimeters.

"House," Cuddy cried out in shock.

"That's what I thought," House whispered without taking his eyes from the screen.

The monitor was now filled with the image of not one but two developing babies. The first one they had seen was on the right. The second was floating peacefully on the left. They were separated by the thin walls of the double placentas.

House looked down when he finally realized he was losing feeling in his fingers. He wiggled his hand. "Cuddy, a little circulation would be good here," he told her.

Cuddy loosened her grip a fraction. "You already knew?" she asked him.

"I suspected." House still looked shocked by the confirmation of his suspicions.

Cuddy turned her gaze back to the screen. Her voice was shaky when she whispered, "We're having twins."

"Fraternal twins," Dr. Hayes confirmed as he printed out photos of the images. He allowed them to watch their children for a few more minutes. He finally shut off the machine and handed Cuddy tissues to wipe the gel from her stomach.

Dr. Hayes sat on the stool and faced the still shell-shocked parents. "Lisa, your age plus twins puts you at higher risk for premature labor. Most women don't carry twins to the full forty weeks. Delivery from thirty-five to thirty-seven weeks is common. We want to do everything we can to make sure you carry these babies as long as possible."

"I'll do whatever you tell me," Cuddy assured him.

"Good," Hayes gave both of them a stern look. "You must get as much rest as possible. There will be no lifting of anything heavier than five pounds. I want you to cut out any strenuous activity. You can keep up your walking but go slowly and don't over-exert yourself. You need to increase your calorie intake to at least three thousand calories a day. I'm going to prescribe a different prenatal vitamin and you need to increase your calcium intake. For now, intercourse is still allowed. Just take it easy. And, I want you to seriously think about cutting your work hours back to half days."

Cuddy felt her head spinning. This was a lot of information to take in at once. House had remained silent throughout the instructions. He was actually having trouble forming a coherent thought. Suspecting and being presented with the reality were two entirely different things.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

James Wilson was reading and signing files when his door suddenly opened. Technically, it was Cuddy's door. He was using her office for the administrative part of his new job duties. His tie was loose and his shirtsleeves were rolled up. His usually perfect hair was mussed from repeatedly running his fingers through it. He tried not to sigh when he heard the unmistakable sound of a cane and those distinctive, limping footsteps.

"House, whatever it is, I'm not in the mood," he said without looking up at the intruder.

The footsteps continued on to the sofa. Wilson's distracted brain registered the sound of quieter footsteps following House. The Assistant Dean looked up to see both of his friends plop down on the sofa. House looked pale and distracted. Cuddy slumped against House's shoulder and held his hand. Wilson tossed his pen on the desk and quickly rose from the chair. He grabbed one of the chairs from in front of the desk and moved it closer to the sofa. He sat facing his obviously upset friends.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Wilson demanded. James Wilson was instantly in mother-hen mode.

House pulled a picture from his coat pocket and offered it to his best friend. Wilson took the photo and looked at it. It took a few seconds for what he was looking at to register. The name and the date at the top of the page confirmed that this was no joke. His bushy eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline.

"Twins?" Wilson sputtered. "You're having twins?"

House nodded. Cuddy was still clutching House's hand and staring into space.

"Is everything okay?" Wilson cautiously asked.

Again, House just nodded.

Wilson looked back at the ultrasound photo. "They're fraternal. House, you do realize what this means, don't you?"

This time House shook his head.

"It means you managed to knock her up twice," Wilson hoped teasing them would bring them out of their stupor.

House snorted. Cuddy let out a high pitched, slightly hysterical sounding giggle. And, then she promptly burst into tears. House wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave Wilson a desperate look. The diagnostician was way in over his head and sinking fast. There was a very good reason he maintained minimal contact with his patients and their families. With his limited social skills, he never had any idea what to say that wouldn't upset them and leave him sounding like a complete ass.

Wilson leaned forward and patted Cuddy's leg. "Lisa, it's going to be all right. You need to calm down and talk to us."

Cuddy removed her head from where it was buried in House's chest. She looked first at the worried face of her husband and then her equally concerned friend. House looked like he was about to be ill. Wilson looked like he was giving serious thought to fleeing the room.

"You morons can relax," Cuddy swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "These are happy tears."

House sagged back into the sofa cushions and closed his eyes. "Dam it, woman, you scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy apologized and patted House's chest. "But, it just hit me that Wilson's right. Leave it to the great Gregory House to get his supposedly infertile wife pregnant with twins."

Wilson saw the minute twitch of House's lips. The younger man settled back in his chair and grinned at Cuddy.

"God, he's going to be insufferable now," Wilson told her.

"I'm not sure our house will be big enough for him and his ego," Cuddy drolly replied.

"And, you might be about to unleash two clones of him on the world," Wilson observed.

House finally lost the battle and laughed. He looked down at Cuddy with a cocky smirk. "I keep telling you that I am that good."

Cuddy gave him a quick kiss. "Go ahead and gloat. You've earned it. Just remember, you had the easy part. I have to do all the hard work."

"You think living with your mood swings is easy?" House grinned down at her.

"I still can't believe you already knew and didn't say anything," Cuddy told him.

"You knew?" Wilson questioned his friend.

"No, I didn't know. Not for sure," House told Wilson before he looked back at Cuddy. "I suspected. Fraternal twins are common for women over forty. That plus the fact that you're already showing with a first pregnancy equaled the possibility. I didn't want you freaking out until we knew for sure."

"I'm going home. I can't handle anything else today." Cuddy looked at Wilson. "I don't care if the whole building implodes. Don't call me."

"I'll be right behind you," House told her. "I'll tell the ducklings that I'm leaving and pick up dinner."

Cuddy picked up her purse and gave House a quick kiss. When she stood, Wilson rose, too and gave her a quick hug.

"Seriously, Lisa, congratulations," Wilson told her.

"Thanks, James," Cuddy responded. She had her hand on the door knob when she turned back to House. "Don't forget my cheese dip."

"You want Cherries Garcia ice cream, too?" he asked.

Cuddy sighed. "Sure. Why not? I might as well enjoy those extra calories."

After Cuddy left, House leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes again. Wilson watched him fidget with his cane. The younger doctor knew his friend had reason to be concerned. He just hoped this new development didn't push House back to his favorite vices.

"House, are you okay?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Yeah," House finally opened his eyes and looked at the person who knew him almost as well as Cuddy. "I'm fine, Wilson. You don't have to schedule the pee tests just yet."

"House…" Wilson knew he had to proceed with caution.

"Seriously, Wilson, I'm handling this." House tried for a convincing smirk. "You can save the worrying for labor and delivery."

"House, this has to be stressful. I just don't want to see you do something to screw up what you have." Wilson hoped he wasn't over reacting.

"I'm not going to go off the deep end." House was uncharacteristically serious. "Wilson, I promise I'll tell you if need help. Right now, I'm just trying to wrap my brain around the idea of life with two newborns and a bossy toddler."

Wilson laughed. "I'm having a little trouble with that image. Midnight feeding, diapers, colic…"

"You aren't helping," House complained as he levered himself off of the sofa. "I'll remember this when you're babysitting all three of them."

"Oh, no," Wilson gave House a horrified look. "You can't seriously think I'll watch all three of your offspring."

"We wouldn't dream of leaving them with anyone but their Uncle Jimmy," House told him with a wicked grin. He clapped a hand on Wilson's shoulder. "I'm going home early, boss. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Wilson turned and watched House limp to the door. "Call me if you need to talk."

House just waved a hand as he limped through the door. He did need to talk, but not to his best friend. Wilson was a fixer and always assumed the worst. House planned to stop by his office long enough to call his sponsor. He needed to talk to someone who understood what he was going through. Though he meant well, James Wilson didn't have a clue about the demons that plagued his friend.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House sat on his ratty sofa with his feet propped on his old scarred coffee table. A John Wayne movie was playing on the flat screen tv with the sound turned down low. He was trying to concentrate on the book in his hands. He didn't notice when the elevator opened behind him. Cuddy rounded the end of the sofa and plopped down next to him. House looked at her over the top of his reading glasses. She had a pint of ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"Can I join you in the man cave if I share?" Cuddy asked as she waved a spoon in his direction.

"You're using the ice cream I bought as a bribe?" House pulled off his glass and put them and the book on the end table. "It would be more effective if you were naked."

"You're such a dirty, old man," Cuddy scoffed as she handed him a spoon.

House grinned as he dug into the carton. He really didn't care for cherries, but figured, 'What the heck?' It was here.

Cuddy ate several bites before she asked, "When do you think we should spread the latest news?"

"That's up to you," House mumbled around a bite of ice cream.

"I want to have a meeting with the department heads first. Millard is right. I won't be able to keep working full days." Cuddy sighed. "I feel guilty about dumping everything on Wilson."

"Wilson is a mother hen. This is his way of being helpful." House dug around a whole cherry and pushed it to her side of the carton. "He knows you wouldn't trust anyone else with your job. And, this way he gets to keep an eye on me."

"He's already starting to get on your nerves, isn't he?" Cuddy looked up at him with concern.

"I'm used to his insatiable compulsion to meddle." House licked his spoon and then admitted. "I am having a strong urge to mess with him though."

Cuddy snickered. "Just don't be too hard on him. So how are you doing with this?"

"I'm fine." House studied the spoon he was twirling between his fingers. He finally admitted, "Honestly? I'm not nearly as freaked out as I would have expected. I'm actually pretty excited. I enjoy being a dad. I may not be very good at it. But, I have a lot of fun spending time with Rachel."

"You're a wonderful dad. Rachel worships the ground you walk on." Cuddy put the ice cream carton on the coffee table and snuggled closer. "I'm a little jealous. Maybe one of these babies will like me best."

House rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her. "There go those hormones rearing their ugly heads again."

"Deflect all you want. Rachel is a daddy's girl." Cuddy patted his chest. It had been a day full of surprises. She had one more for him. "I heard from Sandy today. The adoption hearing is next Tuesday."

Cuddy felt him swallow before he whispered, "Thank you for sharing her with me."

"Thank you for trusting us enough to let us become your family." Cuddy wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for giving me what I've always wanted."

"What's that?" House asked quietly.

"Your heart," she replied just as quietly.

House placed a kiss among her silky curls. "It's belonged to you since Michigan."

"When we finally get around to going on a honeymoon, that's where I want to go," Cuddy told him.

"I wonder if we could rent your old dorm room for a night?" House teased.

"I was thinking about something with a bigger bed and better bathroom facilities," Cuddy said with a giggle.

"Speaking of bathroom facilities," House patted her bottom, "how about we go try out that seat in the shower?"

"Daddy? I not sleepy." Little feet padded around the sofa. Rachel crawled up on the cushion and then sat herself down on House's left leg. She snuggled back into his chest and stared at the television. She pointed and announced, "Horse," to no one in particular.

Cuddy stopped giggling long enough to give him a kiss. "You and your clone have fun. I'm going to bed."

House rolled his head to the side and watched Cuddy sashay provocatively to the elevator. Two minutes quicker and he could have had those long legs wrapped around him. He hugged Rachel and sighed.

"You have lousy timing, Kid," he complained without any real sarcasm.

Rachel tilted her head back and looked at him upside down. "I love horses, Daddy," she told him with a big smile.

"Of course you do." House smiled as Rachel turned her attention back to the cowboys on the screen.

The toddler rubbed a finger over and over across his wedding band as she watched John Wayne and Dean Martin chase after the bad guys. House sank deeper into the worn cushion and closed his eyes. This really had been a long day.

"Wake me up when it's over," House told his little girl and felt her nod.

He was drifting off when he heard, "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" he answered without opening his eyes.

"I love you," the three year-old whispered.

Rachel smiled when he responded, "I love you, too, Junior." The toddler patted his hand and then tried to be really still. She knew her daddy must be really, really tired if he could sleep through John Wayne. She snuggled closer and sniffed his shirt. She loved the smell of his cologne. She didn't know why, but that smell always made her feel safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **_I want to thank everyone who continues to read this story. I especially want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has left a review. Ya'll make my day every time I read your kind words of support and encouragement. I want to remind everyone that I'm a former English teacher turned accountant. I am not now, nor have I ever been, a doctor. All medical related information is courtesy of WebMD. If anything is inaccurate, I apologize. _

Cuddy checked her reflection in the mirror and gave her hair a final fluff. She wore a light gray skirt topped by a low-cut, red blouse. Her makeup was perfect as usual. She gave a silent word of thanks for the cover-up that hid the dark circles under her eyes. Apparently, the combination of pizza, cheese dip, ice cream and twins was a recipe for heart burn of nuclear proportions. She figured the fool who said pregnancy was wonderful must have been a man.

Cuddy looked down and smiled as she ran a hand over the slight bulge under her shirt. She was perpetually exhausted. Her breasts were swollen and sore. She felt like she spent the majority of her days, and nights, going to pee. She was riding a hormonal tilt-a-whirl. And, she wouldn't have traded a minute of it for anything in the world. Lisa Cuddy had always wanted to have a baby. Specifically, she had always wanted to have Greg House's baby. As miserable as she already was, she couldn't be happier.

"Kids," she spoke to her stomach, "you're mommy loves your daddy very much. He's really very amazing in a goofy sort of way."

Cuddy checked her watch. "Okay, babies, it's show time. Let's go spread the word that there are two of you."

When Cuddy stepped into her office, Wilson was waiting on her. He had heard her voice but not the actual words. He half expected House to follow her out of the private bath.

"Ummm…Lisa, who were you talking to?" Wilson asked.

"The babies," she told him with a tone that suggested he might be a little slow.

Wilson dropped his gaze to her stomach and shook his head. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"How do you think I feel?" Cuddy patted her friend on the arm. "Just go easy on House. Don't overdo the hovering. He knows you expect him to relapse. Watching him like a hawk doesn't help. You're starting to get on his nerves. You know if you push him too far, he will retaliate."

Wilson ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I guess old habits die hard. I promise I'll do better."

"Good," Cuddy replied. "He's doing fine, Wilson. I think he actually does better when we don't draw attention to the fact that he's a recovering addict. I'm not saying ignore the reality. Just don't let it define how you see him. House needs a friend, not a babysitter."

"You're right." Wilson followed her to the door.

Wilson plucked her lab coat from the rack and held it for her while Cuddy slid it on. She flipped her hair from under the collar and then adjusted the lapels. Something didn't feel right. She grasped both sides of the front and held the material out. The waist was at least two sizes too large. She turned to Wilson with a questioning look. The oncologist took one look and started to laugh. He pointed to the left side. Cuddy looked down and then turned the material around so she could read it. Above the left pocket, embroidered in blue was 'Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House, MD.'

"Only House would think of a maternity, lab coat," Cuddy said with a sappy smile. "He's so sweet."

"I don't think I've ever heard the words 'House' and 'sweet' used in the same sentence before," Wilson commented as he opened the door of their shared office.

Cuddy preceded him through the door. "You've just never seen what a big marshmallow he can be."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Greg House?" Wilson teased. They giggled all the way to the conference room.

Cuddy entered the room first and walked to her customary spot at the head of the table. As she sat, she glanced around at the other doctors. All of the department heads were present. She did a double take and her mouth fell open in shock. Not only was the head of Diagnostics present, he was actually wearing a lab coat over a royal blue dress shirt and gray tie.

House tried to maintain an innocent expression. Wilson pulled out a chair and sat next to House. The younger man tuned to speak to his colleague and then just sputtered. House gave him the same innocent look. The sparkle in his vivid blue eyes gave away his enjoyment at their reactions.

"Invasion of the body snatchers," Wilson finally mumbled so that only House could hear.

Cuddy opened the meeting. "I want to thank all of you for coming this morning. I know rearranging your schedules is an inconvenience. I promise I won't take up too much of your time."

Her gaze flickered briefly to House before she continued. "First, I know all of you have heard the news that I'm pregnant. That rumor is obviously true. Yesterday, Dr. House and I received another unexpected bit of news. Dr. Hayes confirmed that I'm expecting twins."

Heads turned and every eye in the room was suddenly focused on the diagnostician. House couldn't stop the smug grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Several of the other doctors chuckled when Wilson gave House a quick knuckle bump.

"As I was saying," Cuddy brought the focus back to her, "this will change my role in the day-to-day operations of the hospital. Millard has suggested that I cut my work hours back to half days. I think it was more of an order diplomatically phrased as a suggestion."

Everyone laughed and looked at the elderly obstetrician who just nodded at his boss.

"After considering all the possible medical complications, I have decided to follow the advice of the expert. There is no way I will be able to continue to work the insane hours my job demands. I've also been ordered to lower my stress level." Cuddy again looked at House before she continued. "My family has to come first. The health of our children is my first priority."

Cuddy saw the speculative looks on the faces around the table. "Effective immediately, I will work four hours a day. I will continue to oversee the budget and meet with donors. Dr. Wilson will be the Acting Dean of Medicine. He will perform all of my administrative duties. Dr. Wilson's experience in the position will provide a seamless transition. I hope all of you will give him the same cooperation you have given me."

Cuddy rose as a signal that the meeting was over. This wasn't a democracy and the issue wasn't open for debate. Several of the doctors immediately left the room. Others stayed behind to congratulate Cuddy and chat. House and Wilson remained seated.

Wilson leaned closer to his friend and commented, "The tie was a nice touch."

"Thank you." House smiled. "The coat wasn't too much was it?"

"Not at all," Wilson assured him. "You look very professional. It was a masterful way to draw attention away from the fact that you're Cuddy's boy-toy."

"Considering she only has a part-time job now, that makes me her sugar daddy," House quipped.

House and Wilson were snickering as Cuddy finally made her way to them. She could tell by their expressions that they were up to mischief. They had behaved themselves longer than she had expected. She put a hand on House's shoulder and smiled down at Wilson.

"So, how about you guys taking a starving, pregnant woman to lunch?" she asked.

House and Wilson followed Cuddy from the conference room and to the elevator. House stared at her butt and pretended not to notice the stares and whispers. It seemed that the news had traveled fast. Wilson, as usual, was oblivious.

"Are we going car shopping again Saturday?" the acting dean asked his best friend.

"Haven't you already test-driven every old people car in Princeton?" House asked.

"It's not a crime to want safe, dependable transportation, House," Wilson responded. "There's nothing wrong with the cars I've looked at."

House just rolled his eyes and laid his left hand on the middle of Cuddy's back. "Not if you're collecting your Social Security checks and wearing Depends. You're a young man, Jimmy. You need a hot car for picking up chicks."

Wilson smirked as he followed his friends into the elevator. "What should I expect from the maniac who rides a crotch rocket?"

"How dare you talk about my wife like that?" House exclaimed.

Wilson sputtered as Cuddy laughed. "You walked right in to that one, Wilson," she told him.

The trio was standing in the cafeteria's serving line when the entire Diagnostics Department crowded through the door. Chase was in the lead with the others close behind him. They all wore identical looks of excited disbelief.

"House is it true?" Chase gasped.

House gave the younger doctors a serious look. "What? That Taub really is a Hobbit? Yes, I'm afraid that's true."

Cuddy and Wilson inched farther away from House and his team.

Foreman gave House a stare. "The news is already all over the hospital. Is Cuddy really having twins?"

When House finally smiled and said, "Yep," Masters nearly knocked him off balance with her exuberant hug. House just rolled his eyes when he found himself shaking hands with and being hugged by the rest of his employees.

"You people are causing a scene," he finally complained loudly. They turned him loose and followed him down the line. Chase fell in directly behind the older man. House looked for Cuddy and found that she and Wilson were already at the cashier. House accepted his Rueben and fries. When he reached the cashier, he waited for her to add his meal to the tab.

"The wombat is paying," he told the woman. He took his tray and limped towards the table.

"Me? Why am I paying?" Chase called to his retreating boss.

"Because, you've mooched dinner at our house twice this week," House called back without stopping.

House sat his tray down and took the seat next to Cuddy. She and Wilson had picked one of the long tables in the center of the room. Wilson was sitting across from Cuddy. Chase put down his tray and sat across from House. The younger man was still annoyed.

"Dr. Cuddy invited me to stay for dinner," Chase complained to his boss.

House looked at his wife. "I told you they're like stray cats. You feed them once and they keep showing up."

"Chase, you're welcome to come to dinner anytime you want," Cuddy reassured the younger doctor. She included the rest of the team and Wilson when she said, "In fact, Marina said she's making enchiladas and tamales this afternoon. Why don't all of you come over tonight?"

"When did our house become party central?" House asked her.

It was Taub who answered, "When you bought a house with a play room for us."

Everyone laughed at House's look of disgust. The younger doctors had finally been allowed to see glimpses of the real House that existed behind the gruff, sarcastic exterior. They all still respected the man's legendary temper and the personal boundaries he maintained. But, they were slowly wearing him down and worming their way past his defenses.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Dinner had been a noisy gathering. Marina had cooked enough food to feed a small army. House had offered to pay the nanny extra to cook a few nights a week. Marina had gladly taken him up on the arrangement. In addition to her enchiladas and tamales, there had been Spanish rice and homemade tortillas and salsa. House had made it home in time to prepare his famous cheese dip. Everyone had lingered around the dining table, talking and laughing. Rachel had, of course, ended up sitting in House's lap sharing his bowl of cheese dip.

After dinner they had all migrated to the basement. Taub and Chase were shooting pool. Masters and Rachel were playing an educational video game. The others, including Cuddy, were playing poker. House was sitting under the framed, vintage movie poster that had been his birthday present from his team. It was from the Dean Martin western 'Five Card Stud.' They had really surprised him with the thought that had gone into selecting the gift.

Wilson tossed a dollar chip onto the pile and announced, "I raise."

Foreman added two chips to the pile. "I'll see your dollar and raise you one."

Cuddy scowled at her cards and finally added her own chips to the pile. House maintained a blank expression as he tossed chips two chips to the center of the table. He looked down as Rachel climbed onto his lap. He watched as Wilson fidgeted with his cards.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked.

House gave her a distracted, "Hmmm?" There was almost thirty dollars on the table and he was ready to move in for the kill.

The toddler studied the cards in her father's hand. "Daddy, why do they all gots hearts on them?"

"I fold," Wilson announced as he tossed his cards face down on the table.

"I'm out," Foreman added as he too laid his cards down.

Cuddy smirked and tossed her cards on the table. "I fold," she told her husband.

House growled as he reached around the toddler to drag the chips to his pile. Rachel looked up at her father and could see how annoyed he was. The little girl was pretty sure it was her fault.

"I not supposed to say that, Daddy?" she asked timidly.

"You told them what I had in my hand. They knew they couldn't beat me," House responded. He looked down at her and was chilled to the bone by the look of uncertainty in the huge, brown eyes that were staring up at him. He gave her a quick hug. "It's okay. You didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"I good at keeping secrets. Right, Daddy?" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Absolutely." House gave her another hug and then looked at Foreman. "Deal the cards already."

The game went on with Rachel "helping" House. He lost all but two hands. The toddler's poker face needed a little work. Ordinarily, Cuddy would have forbidden her three year old to sit in on a poker game. This time, she made an exception. She had seen how shaken House had been by Rachel's earlier distress. No doubt a similar event in his own, twisted childhood would have led to a tongue lashing or worse. She figured sending the little girl away from the table would have left a negative impression on both of them.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy shut off the bathroom light and padded to the bed. House was propped up reading. Cuddy slid in next to him and snuggled close. She looked up and admired how sexy he looked in his reading glasses.

House looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Cuddy laid an arm across his waist. "I was just thinking how hot you look in those glasses."

"Apparently, you need them more than I do," House scoffed.

Cuddy looked at the title of his book and laughed. "Seriously, House? What to Expect When You're Expecting? Please tell me you're joking."

"It happens to be very informative." House put the book and his glasses on his nightstand.

"The world's leading diagnostician is reading a book he picked up at WalMart?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over his chest.

"Pregnancy isn't an infectious disease," House pointed out. When she just stared up at him, he relented. "Fine. It was easier than dragging out my old textbooks. I didn't plan to be an obstetrician. I didn't exactly pay attention."

"You have heard of this wonderful thing called the internet haven't you? If you're that curious, you could look it up on-line." Cuddy was secretly pleased that he was making such an effort to understand what was going on with her.

"And, have someone find that on my search history? I'll pass, thanks." House moved his pillow to a more comfortable position.

Cuddy laid her head on his shoulder. "Speaking of keeping things private, what kind of secrets have you and Rachel been keeping from me?"

House sighed. "I knew that one wouldn't get past you."

"House…" Cuddy waited patiently.

"The night we told her about the baby, she was upset when I said it might be a boy." House ran his fingers though her curls. "I told her I thought it would be cool if the baby was a boy. Then she would be my only little girl."

Cuddy blinked away the moisture that suddenly filled her eyes. "But, why have Rachel keep it a secret?"

"It was something between just the two of us." House kissed the side of her head. "I knew it would make her feel special if she thought she knew something you didn't."

Cuddy hugged him. "You really are wonderful. So, do you really hope the babies are boys?"

House just shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as the three of you are healthy, I'll be happy with whatever we have. What about you?"

"Honestly? I hope at least one of them is a boy." Cuddy paused and sniffed. "I have this picture in my head of a little boy with curly, brown hair and big, blue eyes."

House swallowed hard. "Don't you dare start crying."

Cuddy chuckled. She had never seen someone get so freaked by a few tears. She figured he would be a basket case in the delivery room.

"Have you thought any more about names?" Cuddy asked him.

"James," House admitted his first choice quietly.

Cuddy smiled. She had expected that. "I've been thinking that James Gregory would be good," she told him. "Now, we just have to pick out three more. We should let Rachel help."

"She told me she likes the name Penelope," he informed her as he flicked off the light.

Cuddy laughed. "Where did she get that name?"

House was about to respond when the bedroom door opened. With the light from the hall, he saw a tiny figure creep across the floor and stand next to the bed. Huge brown eyes peaked over the edge of the mattress.

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered.

"What's wrong?" House asked as he felt Cuddy rise up and look at their daughter.

"I had a scary dream," Rachel said.

House just sighed and held out his left hand. "Come on," he offered. Mr. Rabbit sailed over the edge of the bed and Rachel quickly followed. She settled down with her head on his left shoulder. Cuddy laid her head back on his right shoulder. He wrapped an arm around each of them. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He loved his daughter, but this sudden clingy phase was getting old. It was about time Uncle Jimmy babysat so Mamma and Daddy could have a little alone time.

As he was contemplating plans for Wilson, House heard a tiny voice whisper, "I love you, Daddy."

House felt like the world's biggest bastard. "I love you, too," he responded.

Beside him, he felt Cuddy shaking in silent laughter. She had been having similar thoughts to those of her husband. It was time to get creative.

Cuddy kissed him on the cheek. "Marina's taking her to the children's museum tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

House turned his head and whispered back, "I'll pay for the tickets."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I offer my deepest, sincerest apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update. My life went to hell in a hand basket. I've been dealing with personal/work/family issues. I'm slowly battling my way back to normal and some semblance of sanity. **

**Remember, in my world, Bombshells never happened. And, my House isn't IC. I guess I should change this to AU. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

House pulled Cuddy's sedan into a parking space and put it in park. His hand wasn't quit steady as he removed the key from the ignition and then hung his handicapped tag on the rearview mirror. He glanced at the cold, imposing building in front of him and tried to ignore the shameful memories he would rather forget. He looked down when Cuddy put a dainty hand on his suit-clad arm.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked quietly. She knew thoughts of Tritter and the drug abuse trial had to be weighing on her husband.

"Yeah." House met her concerned look with one of his own. "What if…"

"House, it's going to be fine," Cuddy told him with absolute certainty. "The judge will just ask us a few questions and then sign off on the paperwork."

"Daddy, hurry up," Rachel demanded from her booster seat.

House looked at the bouncing toddler in the rearview mirror and managed a shaky smile. "You're just as bossy as your mother."

Cuddy gave him an indulgent look as she unfastened her seat belt. "I agree with Rachel. Hurry up."

House maneuvered himself from the car and then unbuckled Rachel from her seat. They joined Cuddy who was waiting for them on the sidewalk. Cuddy was wearing a dark red dress. It accented her chest and clearly showed off her rapidly expanding abdomen. It perfectly matched the charcoal gray suit and deep burgundy tie she had picked out for House to wear. Rachel was wearing her dress from the wedding and a new pair of pink and purple sneakers. With Rachel between them, the small family joined their lawyer at the front of the building.

"Lisa, it's good to see you again," Sandy greeted her old friend and client. She gave Cuddy a quick hug and a smile. "It looks like we won't be playing tennis together any time soon."

Cuddy laughed and rubbed her tummy. "I'm afraid not. Sandy, you already know Rachel. This is House."

The lawyer shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Lisa has told me all about you."

House groaned. "And, here I hoped to make a good first impression."

The women laughed as House opened the door for them. They found the judge's office and were quickly ushered into his chambers. Such an informal proceeding wouldn't be conducted in the courtroom. The judge's assistant assured them that he would be along shortly. They each took a seat at a conference table. Rachel climbed onto House's left leg and primly folded her hands on the table.

"Lisa, Greg, I want you to be yourselves," Sandy instructed. "As I've already explained, this is just a formality. There's nothing to be nervous about. I do have one suggestion. It might be best if you refer to each other by your first names."

While the women chatted, House fidgeted. He straightened his tie. He checked his watch. He straightened Rachel's dress and made sure her barrettes were even. He rubbed at his right thigh. He checked his watch again. He was tapping his cane on the floor when he noticed the silence that had descended on the room. He looked up to find that three sets of eyes were staring at him.

"What?" he asked with a note of defensiveness. Cuddy just shook her head and smiled.

Sandy grinned and told Cuddy, "You weren't kidding when you said he's a basket case."

Rachel patted his left hand. "It be okay, Daddy."

Cuddy grabbed his right hand before he could run it through his hair. "Would you calm down? Nothing's going to go wrong."

They were still holding hands when the judge entered the room. The elderly gentleman motioned for them to stay seated as he hung his robe on a coat rack and then picked up their file from his desk. Judge Wendell Johnson had already reviewed the file. He was also one of Cuddy's acquaintances. They had met at various charity functions through the years.

"Lisa, it's good to see you again," he said as he took his seat at the table. He greeted House and then gave Rachel a smile. "You must be Rachel."

The toddler decided to pick that moment to turn shy. She just nodded and then hid her face on House's chest. The judge understood how intimidating this must be for someone so young. He opened the file and uncapped his pen.

"So, Lisa, I see that you have petitioned the court to allow your husband to adopt your daughter." Judge Johnson gave the page in front of him a quick glance. "Tell me why I should sign off on this document."

Cuddy squeezed House's hand as she took a deep breath. "We recently found out that I'm pregnant. I want Greg to have the same legal rights to Rachel that he will have to our biological children. I want to know that if anything should ever happen to me, he will be recognized by the courts as Rachel's father. We're a family. I don't want there to ever be any doubt that Rachel is as much Greg's daughter as she is mine. They love one another very much and I want their relationship to be official."

Judge Johnson made a few notes and then looked to House. "Dr. House, tell me why you want to adopt Rachel."

House looked down at the little girl who was staring up at him so trustingly with those big, brown eyes. He felt all of the nervous tension melt away. A sense of calm, resolute certainty was left in its wake.

"Because, she's my daughter." He looked at the man who held their future in his hands. "I spent a lot of years avoiding emotional connections. Rachel put a stop to that real quick. Since the first time she called me daddy, she's had me wrapped around her little finger. It doesn't matter if you sign that paper or not. She will always be my little girl. But, I want her know that I love her enough to make it legal."

The judge maintained a stoic façade as he took more notes. He finally looked at Rachel who was holding her daddy's hand. The toddler faced him with the wide-eyed innocence of a child who had never doubted that she was loved.

"Rachel, do you know why we're here today?" Judge Johnson asked.

Rachel nodded. "So, I can keep my daddy forever and ever."

The judge finally cracked a smile. "And, do you want to keep your daddy forever and ever?"

"Oh, yes." Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "I love my daddy."

Judge Johnson made one final notation and signed his name. He then looked at House. "I had pretty much made my decision before meeting with you. I received a stack of unsolicited letters from friends and family members all expressing what a wonderful father you are and how special the bond is between the two of you. Listening to you and watching you, I could see how accurate they all were. It is the decision of this court that the petition for adoption be granted. Congratulations, Dr. House. It's a girl."

Rachel craned her neck and looked up at House. "I yours now, Daddy?"

"Yep." House told her. "You are officially Rachel House now."

Cuddy had never seen such an amazing smile on his face as her husband looked at their little girl. Rachel squealed and turned so she could fling her arms around House's neck. House wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He and Cuddy shook hands with and thanked the judge. Rachel also voiced a very polite thank you to the older man. House untangled Rachel from his neck and helped her hop down. Sandy waited to collect the official documents and then followed them into the hall.

"I'll file the papers tomorrow morning. You'll receive a new birth certificate in the mail in five to ten days." The lawyer slid the paperwork into her brief case. "Congratulations. I'm glad I could help you with this."

Cuddy held Rachel's hand and the trio retraced their route back to the sidewalk. When they were next to the car, Cuddy stopped and looked up at House. He was still wearing a goofy grin as he leaned on his cane and opened her door. She thought he looked absolutely adorable. House waited until everyone was buckled in before he leaned over and gave Cuddy a quick, but intense kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered when they finally parted.

"You're welcome," she told him with a smile. "Now what are we doing?"

"I thought we could have dinner at Bruno's to celebrate," House answered as he started the car.

Rachel enthusiastically clapped her hands. "I want pasketti, Daddy."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and grinned when House told their daughter, "Then pasketti you shall have, Miss. House."

"Mommy, will Penelope like pasketti?" Rachel asked Cuddy.

"I'm sure she will," Cuddy told her and ignored the smirk on House's face. "Rachel, I know your Daddy's explained that you might not get a little sister."

Rachel heaved a put-upon sigh. "I know."

So far, they had avoided telling Rachel that they were having twins. They had agreed to wait until the sexes could be confirmed. Cuddy was still dealing with the worry that something would go wrong. House was just avoiding the explanation of how there were two babies in mommy's tummy as long as possible.

"Mommy, if it a boy, can we name him Levi?" Rachel asked.

House risked a quick glance in the rearview mirror. "Why Levi?" he asked her.

"Uncle Jimmy read a story," Rachel answered. Apparently that was perfectly logical to a three year-old.

House stopped at a red light and looked at Cuddy. She wore a puzzled frown. His wife had no idea what story Wilson had read for their daughter.

"When he babysits, he reads to her from the Torah," House explained.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. She immediately understood what he wasn't saying. "You've had him read to her from the Torah?"

"The boy wonder was a star pupil in Hebrew school. His mother is still upset that he didn't become a rabbi." House shrugged. "I figured you would want her to learn about her heritage. She certainly isn't going to learn about it from me. I told him its part of his duties as a Jewish godfather. "

"House that is the most amazing thing you've ever done." Cuddy gave him a watery smile.

"Do not start crying," House demanded.

Cuddy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for considering how important this is to me."

"I may not be a believer, but I know how important your history is." House turned into the restaurant parking lot and guided the car into a handicapped spot. He put the car into park and then looked as his wife. "We were stationed all over Europe. When I was fourteen, Mom and I spent the summer in Israel while the old man was attending a combat school. You know I think religion is a crutch for the weak-minded; but, our kids should know about the history and culture of your people."

Cuddy stared at her husband in open-mouthed, stunned shock. She finally managed to tell him, "House, you never cease to surprise me. Thank you."

House hung the handicapped tag on the rear view mirror and then gave her a wicked grin. "Think this will earn me brownie points with your mother?"

"Nothing short of a full conversion will satisfy Arlene." Cuddy unfastened her seat belt and then gave him a sultry smile. "But, it might just get you a little something later."

"I'll hold you to that," he told her with a lecherous grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy flipped off the bathroom light and padded into the bedroom. House was already in bed, lying on his back with his hands under his head. He was staring intently at the ceiling. Cuddy draped her robe over the footboard and then slid in next to House.

"So, how did you get people to write those letters to the judge?" House asked as soon as she was settled.

Cuddy snuggled in closer to his right side and ran a hand over his chest. "Who said I had anything to do with that?"

"I know how manipulative you can be." House moved and then ran the fingers of his right hand lightly up and down her bare arm. "So, who wrote and what did you promise them?"

"I'm not sure who all sent in letters." Cuddy stroked a hand over his broad chest. "I just told our families and your team when the hearing would be."

"And?" House continued with the feather-light sweeps of his hand.

"You really are a suspicious person." Cuddy had expected this the minute the judge had told them about the letters. Cuddy sighed. "I may have mentioned that letters of support might help."

"Thank you." House placed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"So, how do you feel now that you're legally a father?" Cuddy asked as she continued her lazy exploration of her husband's well developed pecs.

"Hmmmm…" House let his hand drift along her side to her hip. "Like a father who's about to get lucky."

Cuddy slid her hand down his flat stomach and wrapped her fingers around his impressive erection. House groaned as she stroked the velvet length. Cuddy smiled and kissed his shoulder as she ran her thumb over the already weeping tip.

"This is the first time I've made love with a guy who has a kid," she whispered into his ear.

House inched her satin nightgown over her hip. "I'm totally rockin' the whole Ozzy Nelson vibe."

Cuddy giggled. "That isn't the Ozzy that comes to mind."

She yelped when House lightly smacked her on the rear and then moaned when he ran that same hand soothingly over her soft skin. Cuddy rose on her elbow and then shifted so that she was straddling House's hips. As she sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, House watched the seductive show. He reached up and lightly ran the back of his fingers over one dusky rose nipple. Cuddy arched her back and leaned in to his touch.

"You are beautiful," he told her. His voice was little more than a husky growl.

Cuddy returned her hand to his erection. "You're not so bad yourself."

House continued his gentle exploration of her sensitive breasts. He watched his fingers ghost over her pale skin. He saw when she flushed with arousal. He was surprised to find that the knowledge that he could turn her on so quickly was almost as satisfying as the actual act of making love. He took a minute to savor the foreign but heady knowledge that he was the male his wife desired.

When the fingers of his right hand leisurely found their way to her feminine folds House wasn't surprised to find that Cuddy was ready for him. One finger easily slid into her slick passage and his thumb rubbed against her swollen clit. When she whimpered, House gave her a wicked grin. Cuddy ground herself against his hand and moaned his name.

House parted her and groaned as Cuddy guided his erection to her entrance. As he slid home, House closed his eyes and hissed out a long, shaky breath. He was beyond rational thought when he felt himself surrounded by her moist heat. Cuddy braced her hands on House's broad shoulders and watched his face as she began a slow, steady ride. As her hips rose so that only the tip of his erection remained inside, House shuddered. When Cuddy slid back down with an erotic twist of her hips, House's eyes flew open and gripped her hips. Cuddy gave him a seductive smile and repeated the movement.

With each glide and twist, House's breathing became more erratic. His blue eyes glowed with the heat of his arousal as he watched her magnificence breasts sway above him. House planted his left foot on the mattress and used the leverage to meet her thrust for thrust.

He knew she was close when her previously graceful movements became more uncoordinated. House thrust upwards as Cuddy ground herself against him. A few short, quick thrusts of this hips and then House felt her tighten around his straining cock. One last thrust sent her over the edge. The vice-like contractions of Cuddy's inner walls broke through the last of House's restraint. With a hoarse shout his own orgasm drew his muscles taut as he filled her. A few seconds later, he followed his wife into oblivion.

Uncomfortable pressure on his sternum finally roused House. He blinked and then pushed Cuddy's hair away from her face. She was resting on her forearms and her elbows were digging into his ribs.

"A little oxygen would be good," House wheezed.

"Oxygen is overrated," Cuddy mumbled from her perch on his muscular chest.

"Seriously, woman," House gasped. "I can't breathe."

Cuddy moved her hands to the mattress and hovered above her thoroughly sated husband.

"Better?" she asked with a grin.

"Much, thanks," House told her. He lightly caressed the sides of her rounded abdomen. "Is everyone okay?"

"Mmmmm," Cuddy smiled down at him. "Mamma is definitely okay."

"You think you might want to move? Or are you planning on sleeping like this?" House asked with a grin.

"Party pooper," Cuddy huffed with a fake pout and then shivered as she slid off of House's now softening penis.

House helped Cuddy move to sit next to him. He watched as she pulled her nightgown back over her head. In the past, he would have scoffed at the notion that pregnant women glowed. Now, he had undeniable proof sitting right next to him. She had a look of peace and contentment on her face that he had never seen before.

Cuddy caught him staring at her and asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," House confessed. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've never seen you look happier. I still can't believe I had something to do with that."

Cuddy caught his hand and intertwined their fingers. She knew she had to respond with an honest confession of her own. "You had everything to do with my current level of happiness. You, Rachel, these babies…this is the life I've always wanted. I love my job but, I've always wanted a family of my own."

"I never thought I would be anyone's dream come true," House told her with a small smile.

"What about you?" Cuddy squeezed his hand. "Are you doing okay?"

House ran his thumb over the palm of her hand. "Are you kidding? Regular sex with my hot wife. A kid who thinks I'm a superhero. A boss who's too busy to keep track of my nefarious activities. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Cuddy laughed as she poked him in the ribs. "I being serious, you jerk."

"I do have one problem," House told her with a somber look. Cuddy frowned and waited for him to continue. "I'm really sick of cheese dip."

Cuddy patted his scruffy cheek. "You only have five more months to go."

House ran the back of his free hand over her stomach. "The next ultrasound should be able to tell us what they are. Do we want to know?"

Cuddy didn't need to think about her answer. "Yeah, I want to know. Do you?"

"Me, too," House grinned. "Even though I won't be able to place a bet in Chase's new pool."

Cuddy snickered. "I'm sure you'll find a way. So, what are they betting on?"

"The sexes, the weights, and the date. The person who comes closest to all three wins. One of the accountants in billing set up a spreadsheet to keep track of all the bets." House sat up and retrieved his sleep pants from the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad to know my staff is hard at work," Cuddy slid from the bed and crossed the room to unlock the door. She quickly rejoined her now decently clothed husband and laid her arm across his naked chest. House reached over and switched off his bedside lamp. He wrapped his right arm around her and was just settling in when he heard Cuddy's voice come out of the dark.

"We could have our own, personal pool," Cuddy suggested.

"And, what does the winner get?" House asked as he laid his hand protectively over the swollen mound of her stomach.

"Dinner out at the restaurant of the winner's choice and one week of no diapers," Cuddy offered.

"Two weeks," was House's counter offer.

"Deal," Cuddy accepted. "We write down our picks before the next ultrasound."

He was silent for so long that Cuddy had started to think he had fallen asleep. She was surprised when he softly admitted, "You are my dream come true, too, Cuddy. I love you."

Cuddy placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "I love you, House. More than I ever thought possible."

"Just remember that when you're in labor," House snickered.

"The payoff will be worth it." Cuddy placed a soft kiss to his whiskered cheek. "Besides, you'll be there to help me through it."

"Yeah, we know how great I am in stressful situations," House scoffed.

Cuddy was silent for a few minutes. Finally, she had to ask about gossip that had been nagging at her for a few days. The hospital grapevine was abuzz with the news that the Head of Diagnostics had been spending time in the nursery.

"House, are you nervous?" Cuddy quietly asked.

"About labor and delivery? No." House answered. "About helping take care of two newborns? Scared shitless. People who can't tell me what they need freak me out."

"They'll let you know when they need something. You just have to learn how to interpret what they're telling you." Cuddy smoothed a hand over his chest. "Is that why you've been hanging out in the nursery?"

"Who snitched?" House demanded in an attempt to deflect.

"The entire hospital," Cuddy informed him. "The nurses think it's adorable."

House yawned before he responded, "They just like dumping the screamers off on me."

Cuddy snuggled closer. "They give you the screamers because your singing calms the babies down."

"Those biddies can't keep a secret," House complained around another yawn.

Cuddy gave him a quick, one-armed hug and remained silent. She knew pushing wouldn't get her any further information. Her eccentric genius had reached his limit for emotional exchanges for the day. Cuddy was moved by how hard he was working to be a good father. Before she gave in to the pull of sleep, Lisa Cuddy-House silently reaffirmed her vow to never give up on the incredible man she had married.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** **Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this posted. I've been dealing with a broken foot and trying to get ready to move my office to a new building. Thank you to everyone who's still reading this. And, hugs to everyone who has reviewed.**

House was standing in front of the clinic desk when he heard _the voice_ call his name. Smooth as honey, the slightly husky, Southern drawl could only belong to one person. He felt himself stiffen as he turned towards the sound. Looking up at him was the woman with whom he once thought he would spend his life.

"Hello, Greg," Stacey repeated as she rose up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

"Stacy," House awkwardly greeted his ex. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and thought I would stop by for a visit," the lawyer told him. She kept one hand on his arm.

"Is Mark with you?" House asked as he took a step back. Her hand fell to her side.

"No," Stacey pretended she hadn't noticed him move away. "Mark and I are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that," House told her with sincerity. He really didn't wish her ill. She had been an important part of his life for five years and then again when Mark was sick. House had hoped the couple could make their marriage last.

"Maybe we could go get a drink this evening and catch up?" Stacey asked him.

Before he could answer, House heard the unmistakable, rapid-fire click of heels on the tile behind him. He wasn't surprised when Cuddy stopped next to him. His wife gave his ex-girlfriend a polite, if frosty, smile.

"Stacey, what a surprise," Cuddy greeted the other woman.

Stacey's gaze dropped to where Cuddy's rounded tummy was visible under a dark purple blouse. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's full of surprises. Lisa, how are you?"

"I'm doing great." Cuddy smiled up at House. Only he would notice that the smile didn't quit reach her sapphire eyes. "I guess House didn't tell you the news. We're having twins."

Stacey flicked a glance at the wedding band on House's finger and then pasted on a rather constipated looking smile. "No, I just got here. He didn't have time. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cuddy replied and then took House's left hand in her right. "Honey, I hate to interrupt, but we're going to be late for our appointment."

House tossed the chart he had been reading on the counter and grabbed his cane. Awkward didn't begin to describe this situation. He knew there would be hell to pay when Cuddy got him alone. 'Honey' was a sure sign that his wife was pissed.

"Stacey, it was great to see you again. Maybe we could get together for dinner while you're in town," Cuddy offered with the warmth of an iceberg.

"I would love to, but I'm only in town for a few hours." Stacey gave the couple a smile that didn't convince anyone. "It was good to see both of you again."

House said a quick goodbye as Cuddy led him to the elevator. They waited in silence for the door to open. Once they were inside the thankfully empty car, Cuddy jabbed at a random button and then rounded on him.

"What was she doing here?" Cuddy asked her husband.

"You can retract your claws," he told her. "I was as surprised as you were to see her."

"I don't want her anywhere near you," Cuddy stated in a tone that told him she meant business.

"Cuddy…" House started to explain but she cut him off.

"No, House. I mean it. I saw how she was looking at you. Her intentions couldn't have been clearer if she had been wearing a scarlet "A" on her chest." Cuddy dared him to deny her accusation.

"Are you finished?" House waited until she nodded. "That was just as uncomfortable for me as it was for you. You swooped in like the angel of death before I had a chance to tell her that we're married."

Cuddy blinked back tears. "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I," House quietly admitted. "I know she cheated on Mark."

"How?" Cuddy's blue eyes widened in understanding. "You and she….? When you were treating Mark?"

"Yeah," House looked at the floor. "It's not something I'm proud of. It was a huge mistake."

Cuddy looked up at him. "You promise you wouldn't…" She couldn't even make herself say the words.

House was truly horrified. "I can't believe you even have to ask. I thought you trusted me. Cuddy, since that night you came to my apartment, I haven't looked at another woman. Just the thought of it makes me feel sick."

"I do trust you, House. I just went a little nuts when I saw her kiss you. I think I just realized that I'm insanely jealous. I don't want another woman touching my husband." Cuddy looked down at herself and sighed. "And, I know I'm not exactly attractive right now."

"Hey, none of that." House leaned his cane against the wall and pulled her to him. He ran his hands down her arms and then gently cupped the swollen mound of her stomach. "I meant it when I told you that you've never looked sexier. Seeing you carrying these babies we created together turns me on faster than anything ever has."

"I love you," Cuddy whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

House bent and kissed her deeply. They finally broke apart at the not so subtle clearing of a throat. House looked over Cuddy's shoulder and found the elevator door was now open. Two nurses and a cardiologist were standing in the hall. Cuddy's cheeks were flaming as she beat a hasty exit from the elevator. House just smirked as he grabbed his cane and followed her down the hall.

He stopped and looked around. "Cuddy?" he called. When she turned to face him, House asked, "Why are we on the Cardiac floor?"

Cuddy stuck her nose in the air and stalked back to the elevator. House watched her pass and then turned to follow her. He had never met anyone as passionate before. That was part of what attracted him to her.

House stopped next to her and leaned on his cane. "Do I have to worry about you clawing the eyes out of any woman who looks at me?"

Cuddy stared up at the numbers and felt her lips twitch. "Only the ones you've slept with."

"Should I type up a list?" he asked with a grin.

"That won't be necessary," Cuddy told him with a dainty sniff. "I'm sure I'll be able to spot the ones who have climbed Mount Gregory."

House snorted. "You know this works both ways, right?"

Cuddy looked up at her husband and smiled. "My list would be much shorter. Besides, who would want to put the moves on the Hindenburg?"

"And, that's twenty dollars you owe me," House told her with a smirk.

"What? Why?" Cuddy looked at him in confusion.

"Because, I'm not going to let the incredibly hot, mother of my children talk about herself that way," House grinned down at her. "Just remember, Cuddles, you started this."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You really are a pain in the ass."

House stepped to the side to allow a group of people exit the elevator. He held the door open so Cuddy could enter and the followed her inside. When the door closed, he hesitated before pushing a button.

"We don't really have an appointment, do we?" he asked.

"Nope." Cuddy reached over and pushed the button for the fourth floor where they wouldn't be likely to run into Stacy if she was still hanging around.

House took her hand and smiled. "Thank you for protecting my honor."

Cuddy returned the smile. "I didn't think the board would approve of the dean being arrested for assault and battery."

As the door opened, House squeezed her hand and then limped off of the elevator beside his wife. Lisa Cuddy-House was one formidable woman. He was beginning to realize that once she decided she wanted him, he had never stood a chance.

[H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H] [H]

When his best friend slid into the booth across from him, James Wilson ignored the older man. He continued to study the file in front of him as House stole several of Wilson's fries. He didn't look up as he slid the napkin holder House's way. He turned a page in the file as half of his tuna sandwich disappeared from his plate.

Wilson's head jerked up and he stared at his friend when House casually mentioned, "Stacey showed up today."

"What? Stacey? Here? Why?" Wilson sputtered. His eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline and his chocolate eyes were huge.

House took a drink of Wilson's soda and grimaced. "She wanted to get together for drinks later. Diet? Seriously, Wilson? Since when do we drink Diet Coke?"

"I'm trying to lose a few pounds." Wilson reached across the table and plucked his drink from House's hand. "So, what did you tell her?"

"Didn't have to tell her anything." House munched on another fry. "Cuddy swooped in like a Klingon Bird of Prey. Photon torpedoes were set for kill."

"Oh, my God. Cuddy saw the two of you together?" Wilson shut the file and gave House his undivided attention.

"Cuddy saw Stacey kiss me on the cheek." House smirked. "For a second, I thought Cuddy was going to rip her lips off."

Wilson leaned forward. He was practically vibrating with concern. "What did you tell Cuddy?"

"That she has nothing to worry about." House sat back and laid his arms on the back of the booth. "I'm finally married to the luscious Lisa Cuddy. She's already given me one great kid. We have two more on the way. Why would I screw that up for a walk down memory lane? And, by that I mean for sex with a woman who left me at one of the lowest points in my life and then used me to cheat on her paralyzed husband?"

"Wow." Wilson sat back and looked at his best friend with admiration. "House, I'm impressed. You really have changed."

"Maybe." House grinned. Messing with his best friend's head was his favorite pastime. "Or, maybe this is the real Greg House who's been hiding behind the miserable bastard."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. Before he had a chance to respond, Cuddy slid into the booth next to House. The younger man watched as the couple kissed. He couldn't miss the way House's right arm immediately wrapped around his wife and his hand unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"_Hola, Mamacita_," House greeted his wife before he gave her another quick kiss.

Cuddy giggled as she returned the kiss and then turned her attention to Wilson.

"Wilson, I left a copy of the budget pages on your desk. The board will want to review them before we publish the final version." Cuddy smiled at her assistant dean. "I added that twenty-five thousand dollars we discussed to the Diagnostic Department's budget."

"Does this mean I get to hire a secretary?" House asked his wife.

"That twenty-five thousand is going into what I call your General Mayhem fund, House." Cuddy patted her husband's hand. "If you could refrain from destroying hospital property and keep your malpractice suits down, you could afford a secretary for yourself and each member of your team."

House heaved a theatrical sigh. "I guess Masters will have to keep answering my mail and returning my phone calls."

House was immediately concerned when Cuddy grimaced and stretched to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he felt her stiffen.

"I think someone's doing jumping-jacks on my bladder." Cuddy stood and then leaned down to kiss her husband again. "As soon as I go pee, I'm going home. Will you be home for dinner?"

"I should be." House held her hand and looked up at her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, House. But, I won't be if I don't get to a bathroom soon. I'll see you later."

House turned in the booth and he and Wilson watched as Cuddy quickly strode from the cafeteria.

"She's already starting to waddle," House remarked as he turned back around.

"I dare you to tell her that," Wilson quipped.

"I'm not stupid. I want to keep Little Greg attached to my body, thank you," House shot back.

"Chicken," Wilson couldn't resist taunting his friend.

"Dam straight," House answered unashamedly. "I believe in self-preservation. That little woman's scary when she's pissed. With all the hormones surging through her bloodstream, teasing her is like poking a stick at a rattlesnake."

Wilson laughed. "You could make a fortune offering pregnancy survival advice to other expectant husbands."

"That's not a bad idea. I could have a website." House toyed with one of Wilson's fries and studied the pattern on his friend's very ugly tie. He finally asked, "So, how would you feel about babysitting Junior this weekend?"

"Why?" Call him paranoid, but James Wilson was instantly suspicious. House never asked politely for anything. In Wilson's experience, House never asked. He manipulated.

"I want to take Cuddy into the city for an adult's only weekend." House finally looked at his friend. "We spent our honeymoon with a two year old and Cuddy was recovering from surgery. Made it kind of hard to get my freak on."

Wilson gave his friend a smug grin. "Must not have been too hard. You managed to get her pregnant."

"What can I say? My swimmers are as superior as the rest of me." House informed the younger man and then laughed when Wilson choked on his Diet Coke. When Wilson had stopped coughing, House asked, "So, will you babysit Saturday night?"

"Sure," Wilson replied with one condition. "Just make sure you hide the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD. I don't want that stupid song stuck in my head all weekend."

"Jimmy, you know that's her favorite movie." House smirked at Wilson. "Do you really want to deal with the meltdown when she can't find it? Cause, I gotta warn you, it ain't pretty."

"I take it you speak from experience." Wilson conceded defeat graciously. He naively figured he could distract the little girl with other choices.

"I gotta go make sure the children haven't killed our patient." House grabbed his cane and slid from the booth.

Wilson watched the older man limp from the cafeteria. He knew that he had been watching and waiting for House to return to his former, misanthropic state. And, he wasn't willing to relax his guard just yet. But even James Wilson, eternal pessimist concerning all things House, had to admit his best friend was different from the shell of a man who had suffered through a miserable, lonely existence. Wilson glanced at his now empty plate and sighed. House was still House. And, Wilson was surprised to realize that it was comforting that some things never changed.


End file.
